The Unknown
by CourtingTheMoon
Summary: The war is over, stopped when a sacrifice was made. Percy ended the war with his life but what if he wasn't just a demigod, rather much more. Percy is the unknown and now he watches over his family and friends. But he pays special attention to the only one to capture his heart, the goddess of the moon.
1. Walking into the Unknown

**A/N: So I got a lot of inspiration for this from all the stories I have been reading with Pertemis and I came up with this. Please give me your opinions. **

**A/U:** **Annabeth and Percy never loved each other; it was a childhood crush that was not acted on. In the end of TLO Annabeth tells Luke that she loved him. **

* * *

**Walking into the Unknown**

Looking back on it now Percy can tell that this was the ending all along, he could tell you that it would play out to end like this.

The entire battle was a blur to Percy; there was the Argo 2, which they used as a missile on Mimas, when he threw Jason at the giant Leon, even when he emerged from Tartarus.

One of the things he remembers was when Gration tried to do the unthinkable; he taunted Artemis, when the earth held her, about what he would do to her. Ever since holding the sky there was a slight pang in Percy's heart every time he saw her and when he saw what Gration wanted to do he flew in a rage slitting one leg from behind and cleaving the other off clean through, only then rushing to free Artemis who had a was of awe, worry and gratefulness.

But before all of this when they were on the Argo 2 when he promised them that everyone would get out of this fight alive and they would win, and that was right before he fell into Tartarus alone throwing Annabeth to Jason who flew over to catch them.

And it all ended here, Jason was still fighting but he is occupied with Porphyrion with Jupiter and Neptune and everyone else is either incapacitated or still fighting the armies of monsters and earthborns. But Percy he was bleeding in many places, all of his armor was off and he has a slash across one of his eyes and Leo was still by his side, completely engulfed in greek fire, but they were standing off against Gaia herself at the doors of Death, Thanotos was doing well policing those that died with the help of all other death gods and Nico.

All he had was riptide in his hands and he was not going down with out a fight. Gaia also had a sword but hers was made of the earth and she knew how to use it. And they fought, to Percy it felt like hours, time slowed in his fights and he could see what was happening but he couldn't get within her guard, Leo's fire couldn't do much to her either but he was slowing down and Percy could see it.

It was when Porphyrion fell that it all went down hill; the scream of defeat and pain could be heard all the way over the battles and it only angered Gaia more, and she fought harder. Earth hands burst out of the ground and one grabbed Leo extinguishing his flames and squeezing but Percy still fought still trying to get to her. When he heard Jason, Jupiter, and his father enter they to were engulfed in hands, and Percy could hear all of them in pain. Leaving Percy alone and running out of time.

That was when everything stopped, there was no sound, no movement but Percy still stood in the same spot as before. That is when the voice came with a man stepping out of the shadows.

**Perseus, we have been waiting a long time for this moment.** The man started.

"We?" Percy replied, that is when he raised his sword, "Who is this we and what do you want with me?"

**The 'we' is you and I, we are one.** When the man stepped out he was an older version of Percy, raven hair that refused to be tamed, a gray streak from holding the sky and perfectly tanned skin, but the difference is the eyes. Percy has sea green eyes and this man's were darker that Erebus, sucking in all light around them.

"I don't know you." Percy was still wary.

**Yes you do but just not at this moment but you will soon know me for the entirety of existence. But first I must tell you that you know what has to happen for the universe and all other universes to remain. You know the sacrifices and the victories that have to be made. **

Somehow Percy did know what he meant, what had to be done for all that needed to happen. He knew what he must do. And so he got ready just when it all started again.

Summoning an earthquake that would make Poseidon jealous Percy sprinted straight at Gaia surrounded by a hurricane of his own creation. Her smirk grew as he got closer and right when he was on top of her; she stabbed with her sword right into Percy's chest.

"NOOOO" Poseidon roared attempting to break the fist to no avail. Though the hurricane didn't die.

But that is when Gaia's smirk disappeared, and she looked down. Through her chest was a three-foot long celestial bronze sword into her heart and Percy Jackson giving his signature smile before he started to push.

Percy was able to run her straight past the doors with a hurricane pushing them along while his blood continued to fall. That was when Gaia gave her own cry of pain, and all were released from their binds.

But when the two combatants past the doors Percy's blood closed them, just as he knew it would. And just as it closed he knew that he and Gaia were going down together. Because just as the darkness was engulfing him, her eyes were closing as well. And that was what he saw right before he died.

* * *

Poseidon fell to his knees, openly weeping for his son, and Leo was right there with him, losing one of his closest friends. Jason stood next to Leo and hand on his shoulder and tears cascading down his cheeks. Even Zeus had tears falling for the hero who just sacrificed himself for the good of all mankind.

The four stayed there for what must have been hours before they managed to stand and leave the cavern of the doors. And when they went out they saw the battlefield now being scoured for survivors being treated by medics. Apollo was working on Artemis whose legs were broken by Gaia's grip. The rest of the seven had awoken and were gathering the injured and bringing medics.

That is when Artemis first spotted the four with hope in her eyes that was until she saw that it was only four and their tears still falling. That is when Artemis begins to cry, she knew there would be loses but Percy was too much. He was the hero that couldn't die, the one that defied the fates themselves.

And slowly everyone started to notice the four and the absence of their hero, many fell to their knees crying and weeping for the lost hero, every god shed tears for him, even Ares. Everyone went silent when Poseidon raised his had, calling for order and to announce their victory, but he didn't last. He managed to say two words before his voice broke and he fell to his knees, "My son…" was all that was heard before he couldn't continue. Zeus stepped forward and placed a hand on his weeping brothers shoulder.

That is when Zeus spoke to them all, "Perseus Jackson had saved us all, he is the true hero of Olympus, savior of the world, bane of Gaia herself. He has sacrificed so that we all may live and live we shall but we will all remember this one brave soul. The one that defied all and was loyal to all until his very end. I shall declare that Perseus is the greatest hero that this world has ever seen and will probably ever see. We owe tribute to you Perseus Jackson and we will forever be in your debt." His words echoed across the battlefield, no other sound was heard.

Every sound on the earth took a moment of silence for the greatest hero it had ever seen.

* * *

**So how did we do? **The same voice said but this time Percy could hear a smirk in his voice.

"What?" Percy opened his eyes and found himself only the floor of a forest, grass beneath him and trees all around the moon shining brightly down. There is a fire next to him and sitting playing with the embers is the older version of himself with the black eyes. "Where am I?"

**Nowhere** was all the man said, and once he got an incredulous look from Percy he expanded **Literally nowhere, it doesn't exist to anyone but us, we are the creator of this realm of our mind, and it just shapes to what we most desire in a location. I think it has to do with her, our love. She has always loved the forest and night is when she shines the brightest. **That is when he looks up at the moon.

"Artemis" Percy sighed.

**We have always loved her, it is why we have done so much already and will continue to do so, but you will remember soon enough once we finish my mergence. **The man stood up and motion for Percy to join him, but Percy didn't.

"What do you mean mergence?" He was genuinely confused.

**Well at one point we decided that observing wasn't enough so my body was formed to stay and be the holder of knowledge and protector of the emotions, while you were the emotions and the experience. You are the main life source and were only reborn in Sally Jackson, the most worthy woman we have ever found, and fathered by Poseidon the most compassionate of the Olympian males. Now up once this is done you will remember everything. **

"So, wait, you are just a holding piece for when I died?" Percy was confused but he stood.

**Well in a way yes, but you didn't die, we cannot die, nor will we fade like our favorite daughter and son. Chaos and Void have always been our pride and joy, even when he broods and she is never patient. I swear she gets it from Poseidon. **

"Wait, Poseidon?"

**We are an ever living being, we will forever live at all times, so when we decided on Poseidon fathering this body, **motions at Percy, **then the emotions and experiences transferred to all times and bodies, we are effectively, everywhere. **

**But I must agree on Earth being the greatest, our dearest daughter's first and favorite creation. I remember when she first started playing with creation, she was so cute, only 2 millennia and already building stars. **The older Percy shed a tear of pride before wiping it away. **Oh well you will remember soon enough now come and we will finish the process and we shall see our love again when she needs us. **

So Percy walked towards the man who then started to be sucked into him, no wind was present but his form was acting as it was pulled in by great force. Just as he entered Percy began to feel the knowledge coming back and the experience and the power but then everything went black and he laid down.

* * *

**A/N: So please review and I will love you ****immensely. If there is a ship that you want in here I can try to make it work. Let me know. **


	2. The life he lived

**A/N: Thank you all for so much support on this story, I love each and everyone of you. **

**This is a shorter chapter, I know it is sad but I will be able to get another out in not too long, but ****probably not tomorrow maybe two days from now. Please last until then. **

**So there is Chaos in here and I just hope my original spin is enough for you. ****  
**

* * *

**The life he lived**

The feeling of the darkness was like a dream, he was in nothingness and he knew it. But that was when he saw himself floating and then waving his hands, emerging from noting a little girl was formed. Her skin resembled that of the night sky and her eyes were nebulae themselves. She was the only source of light in the entire of existence

That is when Percy saw himself create a second and third child, both boys. One was white skinned, literally white. He had skin that resembled paper and eyes like his father. Then there was the third child; he looked grumpy with an entire black body, and a frown on his face.

And Percy saw himself leave them to watch them live their lives knowing that they would be his proudest achievement. They were Chaos, Order and Void, his three children.

As they grew up Chaos used her abilities to create stars, she started having fun with them, even feeding her baby brother Void them; that seemed to make him happy. But then Order he was never happy of his sisters ability, he was jealous. All he had was intellect and destruction but his intellect only went so far while his emotions were out of control. His anger and jealousy caused him to turn on his sister, destroying all of her creations and even kicking his brother around. It was then that the first war began, the event known as the big bang to all humans.

Chaos was playing with Void trying to get him to smile when Order came and attacked them, it was not a long fight because while Chaos and Order fought and were similarly matched, Void knew what he had to do and felt it was what he was born for. He proceeded to eat a weakened Order, sealing off his powers but ultimately killing himself.

Chaos wept for her brother, he was so innocent and he sacrificed himself for her. And Percy wept, he watched 2 of his sons die and now he had to see his daughter in pain. So he watched Chaos as she looked at her creation, all that she made during the short battle.

She created her first universe, a rather beautiful thing, exactly like her skin. So she decided on giving it life and created her first children, a skill worthy of her father. And so she created Gaia, her daughter and made Earth, that is when she made Gaia a family, first a man to love and then siblings to play with, just as she played with and loved Void.

Those were the primordials, the 'first' beings. And so she created more planets and gave each of them to her children after they were dethroned on Earth, giving them new names and personalities. It all was rather quick to Percy, a few millennia was truly nothing to him.

But the moment that captured Percy's attention the most was when he saw Leto on an island giving birth to the most beautiful baby girl in the world. She had soft auburn hair and shining silver eyes, many times he would get lost in them and that is when he fell in love with her. But now he simply watched as she helped the birth of her younger brother.

And thus the twins Artemis and Apollo were born, it was 5 days later that they were able to make it to the main land and try to make it to Olympus, where Zeus promised them sanctuary and life. But on their way the Python caught scent of them and began it's hunt. Apollo believed that he could protect his mother and sister and so he fought it, his arrows could not dent its scales and it's movements were quick and deadly. It was at the last moment when Apollo stood against the approaching Python that he loaded an arrow aiming for its eye. But Percy knew it wouldn't meet its mark, Artemis was the better archer of the two but Leto and Apollo held her back from fighting.

Just as Apollo loosed his last arrow Percy saw himself shoot a single one of Apollo's arrow and as Apollo was shaking his arrow flew over the creature disappearing into the forest while Percy's sailed true into the eye of the beast. As it crumbled Percy left, walking back into the forest before he vanished. Percy watched as Artemis grew her beauty only advancing, and her skills surpassing all others. But with these skills she put herself in far to much danger as Percy thought, he protected her as best he could without revealing himself. He always hated when he wasn't able to and she got hurt, the pain on her angelic face was unbearable for him.

Then there was the time he saw her and that Orion guy, his skill for archery was as good as his silver tongue. He lied to Artemis just as he raped a poor maiden and how he tried to seduce her huntress. He watched as she seemed attached to him, his skill blinding her from the truth.

So Percy took it into his own hands and influenced Apollo, the one he knew would be able to protect his sister without revealing himself. And so he entered Apollo's conscious, speaking to him of a treacherous man trying to seduce his sister. He watched as Apollo's face turned to one of rage and then of a dangerously calm façade.

He was proud of Apollo's protective ways, the way that he convinced Orion to go swimming but having Artemis kill him was not what he wanted. He was ashamed that she had to unknowingly take his life no matter how much he deserved it. But that left him with Orion, giving him a detour from his trip to the underworld.

Percy watched as he had a lovely chat with Orion, teaching him many things in how to live and treat women for an entire year before releasing a changed man to his future. Where he knew he would eventually see him again.

Percy continued to watch over Artemis, how she hunted and how she grew always happy that she never showed any affection to men. That is until he came along. Artemis' meeting with Percy Jackson at first hurt because of all the hate that she had for men but she slowly accepted that he was different, he saw the moment that Artemis was captured by Atlas and tricked into holding the sky for Annabeth, Percy knew he couldn't take it for her so he did the next best thing and lessened the weight. Simply by doing this he knew she would be able to fight strong once she got out from under it. He saw himself arrive and when he took the sky he knew that he carried the entirety of it and let go, nearly crushing himself but he held strong and held it all for his love to fight. He watched as his love lost her best friend but knew that he would do something about it. He saw each and everyone of the moments that Artemis and himself had, the love that he so wanted to show and the emotions he saw her hold back, it was then that he grew hope for them. He knew that they could be together soon.

He even saw the scenes after his death, how his father broke down and all cried. He saw how Artemis' eyes broke, all hope and happiness left, tears flowed as she lost him. He watched as everything went quite, how everyone listened to Zeus honored him and how no sound was heard for minutes after he finished, the world had stopped even for that slightest moment.

Percy watched his funeral, paying attention to the tears that Artemis shed bringing his own tears and wishing he could brush them off her face and make her happy again. He saw his mother and Paul crying and she was holding her stomach, just barely showing. He was going to have a younger sibling but his mother has just lost her only son. He saw so many sad faces, his father, all of his friends even the gods were solemn.

But it all faded away as Percy opened his eyes, finding himself in the forest again just as he left it but this time he was alone.

He stood and prepared himself for those that he had to see. Those that he left behind.

* * *

**A/N:Review please, I will be able to write better if I have your opinions or desires. Keep up the support. **


	3. Those left behind

**A/N:Oh My Gods! Thank you all for the reviews and follow's and favorite's it is more than I deserve, Now the hunt will come up not next chapter but the one after that so if anyone wants to name a hunter just let me know.**

**Also if there is anything that you want to happen just let me know. I can always add to my plot if it fits. Please review with your ideas and what you think of my work. **

* * *

**Those left behind**

Sally and Paul were told by Poseidon and Nico, told that their son would not be coming home. Their son had given his life to save them and stop more bloodshed; their son had put the earth to sleep.

Sally was depressed, her Percy, her pride and joy would not be coming home this time, she had lost him before he could even say goodbye. She was expecting another child too, just barely showing, but she was pregnant with Percy's brother. She and Paul had been to the funeral but the death was still fresh so Sally walked out in Percy's favorite park. She sat there on a bench watching as the children played on the play structure, she had a hand on her belly.

"May I join you?" a gentle voice came from beside her. It was an old lady, the type you expect in the park feeding the birds, her eyes held such emotion and wisdom it was as if she had seen everything the world had to offer.

"Of course," Sally's voice was still weak from all the tears she had shed and all the sobs that she and Paul shared.

"Who have you lost?" The old woman said as the sat next to Sally, facing the children, watching them in a melancholic trance.

"What?" Sally hoarsely responded.

"I am a mother just as you, I know the face of a grieving mother." The way she spoke made Sally trust her.

"My son, he died. Saved a lot of people but let himself die so they could live." As Sally spoke, tears welled in her eyes.

"I know that feeling, I had a son that sacrificed himself to save his sister, I watched my children grow and learn, how they lived in harmony and worked together and loved each other." The old woman paused to wipe her eye, "I have lived for so long watching my children, but all of them have gone off, grown up and two of them have fallen before me, something no one should experience. Burying their child."

"My daughter is my eldest, my first child. I have watched her since she was born and I have never been more proud of anyone in my entire life, she is certainly one of a kind." The woman continued, "I have watched her become a loving mother but just like me she had to let them go and watch them live. Just as you had to let go of your son."

Sally watched the woman as she continued to gaze at the children playing.

"I know that I am proud of my children, all of them. They are my greatest decisions, never would I change that. I love them more that anything and by the way you speak of your son I know you feel the same way."

That is when Sally spoke with tears in her eyes, "I am more proud of him than he will ever know, he is a hero. I just never planned on saying goodbye." Sally paused to swallow a sob. "I wanted him to see his little brother or sister. He would have been able to teach them and be proud of them just as I am of him."

"Your son loved you, he loved you so much if you felt that way about him than there was no way that he didn't." That is when she stood to leave, "And I know that your son will grow to be brave and brilliant, a true son of yours and that his brother is already so proud of him." And the woman was gone; Sally blinked back tears before she got up and rushed home, right into Paul's arms. A smile on her face and tears mixed of joy and pain.

…

Amphitrite never liked Percy, but seeing Poseidon like this was heartbreaking. He was crying and depressed and she didn't know how to comfort him. She was swimming through the gardens trying to think of a way to be there for him when she bumped into someone.

A young mermaid was there, upon seeing who ran into her the child quickly bowed and apologized. "Lady Amphitrite, I am so sorry that I was in your way."

"No child it is alright I was a little distracted as it is." Amphitrite responded.

"Do you want to talk about what troubles you?" The child asked, Amphitrite didn't know what to say before the child grabbed her hand and led her to a patch of the short soft grass like seaweed and sat them down. "My mom told me that I am a great listener."

Amphitrite gave the child a sad smile and humored her, "Well my husband child has passed and he is not taking it well. I am sure you noticed the seas, they are in disarray."

"Well I am sure you can comfort him. Who could comfort him better than the woman that he loves." The child had innocence in her eyes.

"It has been a while since Poseidon has loved me child. The son of his wasn't mine and he is hardly faithful." Amphitrite did not know why she was telling all of this to a child but it felt good, maybe it was just something she needed to get out.

"Of course he loves you, you are his wife. Why would he marry someone that he doesn't love, if he didn't love you he would have left. I think it is obvious that he is in love with you." The child remarked this time with determination that made it impossible for Amphitrite to disagree.

"And just because he can find love in other places doesn't mean he doesn't love you, he loves you more than any of the women he finds on the surface, you are his queen. And from what I understand of the heroes of the world, the love of mortals that the gods hold is required. Percy Jackson saved the world for all of us and we would be dead if it were not for the half-blood that lord Poseidon fathered." The child continued. "And if you treated them nicely they will see you as who you are to them, a step mother, but that is still a mother. And they will love you as a mother just as much as they see Poseidon as their father."

Amphitrite believed the child she knew that it was required for their survival but she still didn't like it. After a while she asked what she really wanted to know, "What am I supposed to do then?"

"You need to be there for him, show him that all is not lost. I know that he will listen to you if you grieve with him and help him move on. And maybe in a little while we will have a new princess swimming around soon." The little girl giggled at this and for some reason Amphitrite blushed. She had always wanted a daughter.

"And I know that our princess will live a long life and capture the heart of the entire ocean." The girl said with a dreamy smile. But then she straightened herself to leave, "But now you need to go to Lord Poseidon because he needs you more than you need me. You are a strong woman that can tame the master of the sea."

And with that the child swam away and disappeared.

…

Percy changed back to himself, but he was not visible to anyone and he was floating on nothing in the throne room just behind Zeus' throne. All the heroes were there, the rest of the seven, Reyna, Nico, Thalia, Dakota, the Stolls, Katie, Lou Ellen, Clarisse, Octavian, Rachel, all the other cabin leaders and governors of New Rome awaiting Zeus' decision for their reward from the war, and their brave actions against them.

But Percy knew what he wanted them to get and Zeus would consider it if it came from the right source, like himself. So Percy leaned into Zeus' ear and began to whisper.

"These children have given their lives to us and deserve everything we can offer. If we make them immortal then they can take over the training and safety of our children in the future, then my son won't complain as much either. These children could also unite the camps peacefully and prevent any future wars between them. We have already risked so much for this war why would I want to have to break them apart again." Percy influenced Zeus' thoughts, giving power to the thoughts in the back of his mind.

So Zeus decided to speak now, "Does anyone deny that these children are worthy?" These words got him many looks; shock, confusion, appreciation, Athena's thinking face, Artemis and Poseidon though looked distracted and sad. When no one spoke Zeus continued. "I, Zeus, king of the gods, declare that we will grant all the leaders of the two camps immortality," More jaws dropped from the children, "They will lead and educate the camp for the rest of time."

So the council stood surrounding the children chanting. A gold glow shone into the circle, and the children's wariness fled and they appeared to become revitalized.

When the council finished and sat. "And now for our great hero Perseus." Everything sobered now, no excitement left.

Percy knew that he was waiting for someone to say what he wanted but he whispered I his ear first, "Perseus would call for the unity of the camps and to include Hades and Hestia into the council."

Zeus seemed to think for a second but then he spoke, "I believe I know what our hero would have asked for after denying immorality again," that got some chuckles and looks of disbelief from people that didn't know that story. "Percy would ask for the unity of the camps under the leaders of the war. He would also ask to have my brother Hades and sister Hestia to rejoin the council raising it to 14 Olympians."

More shocked looks came the council and the children. "Does anyone deny this?" no one spoke, and from the hearth Zeus received a warm smile from Hestia. "Then I, Zeus king of Olympus, decree this." Two thrones grew at the ends of the rows, one blacker than night with skulls at the armrest and jewels encrusted into it, the other was made of warm embers, radiating a comforting heat. The two new Olympians grew to size and resided into their new thrones.

"This council is dismissed." Zeus thundered and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

_Always a drama queen_ was the thought of the entire council and Percy before he left the throne room for his next errand.

* * *

**A/N: Please review I want to know what you think and what you want. I love you all except that one person that I absolutely despise. You know who you are. So have a good day. **


	4. The fallen rise

**A/N: Again I love you all, I am working on writing this all the time and the longest break I would take would be 3 days but more likely it will come out ****every other day.**

**Please enjoy the story, I am glad so many people like it. **

* * *

**The fallen rise**

Elysium looked like a paradise, and that is what pleased Silena the most. It was a natural beauty that she could enjoy forever with Charles.

And as she walked through the gates she saw him waiting for her. His face held a small sad smile as he opened his arms for her. Silena ran to him with tears in her eyes, jumping into his arms. She was happy that she could see him again, and feel so small in his arms. Her happiness led to pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

But they broke apart when someone behind them cleared his throat. He was a tall lean and muscular man, but his face was covered in a black hood. "I see you two are happy to see each other now." The man's voice was deep and smooth; overall it was ominously beautiful, but also somewhat familiar.

Beckendorf stepped in front of Silena slightly, becoming a barrier between the two. "Are you Thanotos?"

The hooded man smirked, "No, he has black wing and currently I have none."

Silena decided to speak up now, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name doesn't matter, in fact I don't have a official name only a few ideas or guesses, but most don't believe I exist." He started. "And I want to ask you a simple question."

He paused waiting for them to respond, "What question?" Charles asked skeptically.

"What do you have to live for?"

This shocked them both, they were dead and he asked them about life in their future. "You do realize there are things that can not happen when you are dead."

Silena was the first of the two to respond grabbing Beckendorf's arm, "Charles, we could have a family!" A smile gracing her beautiful face.

Beckendorf smiled at her, pulling her into a warm embrace. But then he hesitated, "Why would you do this for us?"

"One of your friends told me that you deserved it. He wanted you two to live happily just as the heroes that have won the 2 wars."

"Two wars?!" Beckendorf asked bewildered.

"You will join them in a little bit in the future, you two have already sacrificed enough for war. I will be taking you to after the war your friends won, and you will be able to live in peace until time comes again but you will have plenty of peace beforehand. I know your new immortal lives will be full of happiness." His smile was small and slightly sad.

"What friend talked to you, who asked you to do this?" Silena asked.

The man's smile faded but he acted like he didn't hear it, instead he just raised his hand. And then gestured behind them, "If you'd please."

The two turned, behind them had sprouted a forest, identical to the one from camp. They turned back to question him further but he wasn't there. So they did the only thing they could, they walked into the forest.

* * *

Ethan felt his feet fall from beneath him and he plummeted. His eye widened as he fell from Olympus, so he closed it tight and braced for impact.

What happened next surprised him; he wasn't falling anymore. But he felt no pain though and he wasn't dead, as far as he knew.

"No you aren't dead." A deep soft voice said next to him. Ethan's eyes snapped open, but that was even more surprising, his hand flew up to his face and in fact his eye was perfectly healed. "Yes, your eye is healed, a reward for bringing balance to the gods of Olympus. Your mother was pleased of this but was sad of your passing. But I must say, your burial shroud was quite beautiful."

Of course in this situation Ethan did the best smartest thing he could think of, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Well that can be answered simply," The man started, "You are in a forest" He paused but started again before Ethan could remark. "And before you ask I am here to ask what you have to live for." Ethan shot him a confused look, he sighed, "What would you do if you lived again, if I gave you life."

"I don't know, I don't know what is needed but my mother always told me to keep balance so I will do that." Ethan replied.

The man nodded, "Good, very good. Well I would like to give you new life. And since you earned it an immortal life. So if you would," The man gestured towards the woods behind Ethan before he vanished.

So Ethan stood and walked towards the area he gestured to and entered the trees.

* * *

Michael, Castor, and some other campers looked around confused, they just died so from what they understood they should be in DOA records or in the line of souls. But they were all pretty solid, standing in a clearing in the forest that looked similar to the one they all just died in.

"Please sit down." They all jumped, turning around towards the voice. A man was sitting at the head of a picnic table, very basic but large enough for everyone to sit down. So they all hesitantly sat down.

"Welcome, I am happy to see all of you again, brave heroes all of you." The hooded man said.

"Who are you? Why are we here? How do you know us? Where are we?" A rather burley Ares camper demanded.

"Well I am here to ask you all a question." The man said simply, not answering any of the questions.

"What question?" Michael asked.

"What do you have to live for?" The man leaned forward at this, leaning on his elbow waiting for an answer.

There were murmurs everywhere, "Pollux" Castor breathed, "Nyssa" Michael sighed, he had just asked her out the other day. All of the campers were sighing reasons until the same Ares camper spoke again.

"Are you death?" He was curious, and even though he would never admit it slightly afraid.

"No, Thanotos would never offer you a new life. Now if you do not accept this offer I will take no offence. You would immediately be taken to Elysium or offered a chance for re-birth." Some of the campers murmured at this, the Ares camper stood and stood proud.

"I died my heroic death, I will go for Elysium." A few campers joined him, standing but once they all decided those that wanted Elysium disappeared.

"You all need to know something of this time…" The man went on in explaining the Roman campers and the second war to them but avoided telling them of how the final battle ended.

"Now if the rest of you would please stand." The man stood and once everyone else had the table disappeared as well. "Step through those trees please." The man indicated at the forest behind them. "But if the cabin leaders could stay behind for a second I need a special word with them," Castor and Michael stayed after their friends disappeared. "For you two I give you immortality just like your brothers. You two will join them now." And the golden light flashed in their eyes so they flinched away.

"But why us?" But when Michael looked back to where the man was he wasn't there. So he advanced forward.

* * *

Bianca stood at the edge of the river Lethe, about to step in when some one placed a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man behind her was strong and tall but his hood hid his face. His voice reminded her of Thanotos and someone she couldn't place. "You have so much to live for that I don't even need to ask you the question."

"What question?" Bianca asked, obviously avoiding the 'Who are you?' question that she was sure wouldn't have been answered.

"'What do you have to live for?' But you don't need to tell me because I already know." The man stood over her with a smile. "Now would you accept my offer? Your father wouldn't be able to change it but I can. I offer you another chance, your brother has already grown so much and you have a sister I think you would want to meet. And for you I give you immortality, more so than combat immortality you received from the hunters so that you may live as long as your brother who received it for his heroics."

Bianca was surprised, this man seemed to know a lot about her but she didn't question it.

But she hugged him, tears in her eyes, "Thank you." She whispered but what surprised her is that the man wasn't shocked and he hugged back immediately.

The man then disengaged and stepped back before waving his hand in a displaying gesture. Behind him grew a forest, in the middle of the underworld. It was an entire forest and he simply gestured for her to walk towards it.

She looked at it and then back at the man but he wasn't there. As if he never was.

So she walked into the forest, ready to see her brother again.

* * *

A man sat in the middle of a forest clearing in a meditative pose. And one by one people started to join him, Roman legionnaires, Greek campers, and Artemis' hunters.

All of them looked around confused. They were supposed to be going into the underworld but they weren't there, they were in the middle of a forest.

When people stopped arriving the man stood and gestured for everyone to sit, the campers did so first, followed by the roman, but the hunters hesitated, not wanting to listen to a man until they sensed the powerful aura around him. "Welcome all you brave heroes. Now not all of you know each other, in fact some of you don't even know that some of these people existed. To my Greek campers and hunters you are the ones who have fallen in the sieges of Olympus. Romans, you are the ones who fought and died taking the palace of Orthys, and defended the palace of Olympus at its roots."

The man paused for this information to sink in but before the Romans or campers could start to protest he continued, "Now before you attack each other I would like to tell you one thing. At the present time Romans and Greeks live in harmony, under one camp. Training and learning from each other. Greeks, you become stronger under the Roman teachings. Romans the Greeks allow you more freedom; no more being thrown in the Tiber in a sack of rabid ferrets. Hunters, many maidens join from the Roman camp, increasing your sisterhood. All in all, everyone is happier."

Many of them were stumped but thoroughly confused, everything was silent before one of the hunters spoke up. "Why are we here?" a chorus of 'yeah's followed.

"I am here to offer you heroes new life. Your lives were lost in a war against evil and you all proved yourselves to me. I offer you a chance to rejoin your brothers and sisters." The man spoke his voice filled with authority but also sympathy. "You are all more than deserving. But if any of you wish for Elysium, I can arrange you a trip there immediately. But this is a one time offer so think on it." With that the man sat down in front of them.

After a good amount of time a roman stood. "I have died an honorable death, I have made my forefathers proud and now I will join them." He stayed standing and was slowly joined by more romans, a few campers and about half of the hunters.

"You all have made this world, your brothers, your sisters, and your parents proud. Enjoy Elysium." And with those words they all vanished.

The hooded man stood again "For the rest of you, I will send you to Camp Olympus. It is the combined camp of Romans and Greeks, located in New York and growing everyday. You will all be welcomed back but they may be a bit wary of you. But remember that you are all heroes. But if I could see all the leaders of the camps, if any of you a governors or cabin leaders, if you could stay for a little bit, the rest of you, please enter the forest behind you." So many of the campers stood and left, followed by all the hunters and most of the Romans. Among the group that stayed was Lee Fletcher.

"You all are leaders of the wars, heroes who deserve to be rewarded just as the leaders that lived from both wars. I give you all immortality like your fellow leaders." There was a flash of golden light and then the man continued, "If you'd please follow the rest." Gesturing towards the forest again and then he disappeared.

…

Luke laid on the floor of the throne room, Percy and Annabeth kneeling down beside him. He had a knife in his side and was slowly dying. "Annabeth," He spoke in a weak voice just above a whisper, "Did you love me?"

Annabeth had tears in her eyes, and cascading down her cheeks, "Yes, Luke I always loved you."

Luke smiled a small sad smile, "I love you too." And with that all the world faded from him.

Everything was dark before he heard a new deep voice, "Wake up Romeo, I need to talk to you for a moment." Luke opened his eyes and saw a starry sky and a bright moon, he looked around and saw that he was in a forest clearing, and a man sat next to him, a black robe covering his face.

Luke propped himself up, "Who are you?" he asked the man.

"Well Lucas," he flinched at the use of his full name, "the real question is who are you?" He paused and waved his hand creating a mirror and putting it in front of Luke's face, his scar free face. "Who would you be if you lived now? Would you live under the gods? Would you love Annabeth? Would you be happy with a life like that forever?"

Luke was flabbergasted. "Would you fall victim to the temptations of Kronos again when he returns?" That pushed Luke farther. "Would you protect the camp from this?"

This got Luke riled up, "Yes." He said definitely.

The man smiled at this; it wasn't big but it was enough. "I will tell you of this time, you will come back after the time of the giant war…" The man continued to explain the Romans and what came up in the war without telling him who ended it. "Now to make it fair with you soon to be girlfriend, I shall grant you immortality for your defeat of the Titan Kronos." There was a bright gold flash before everything returned to normal.

"Now I believe there is someone that wants to see you, so…" The man gestured to the woods behind Luke and disappeared.

Luke understood and walked into the woods.

* * *

Zoë had just arrived in the sky, and she was disappointed to say the least. She was sad that she had died but she knew it would happen and accepted it. She was happy the boy had saved her mistress and now she was in the stars and she loved the stars.

"Welcome Huntress," A smiling man stood in front of her, he looked like Zeus but more powerful and with white hair. "You are a very desirable hero my mother is interested in you." Before she could respond another man spoke.

"She will be coming with me grandson, Ms. Nightshade if you could excuse us for a second. I have words to speak with Ouranus." This man was tall and well built but he hid under a black robe so you couldn't see his face.

The white man, Ouranus, was unable to say anything so Zoë hesitantly walked away across the dark sky but stayed with in hearing distance, where she listened to the two men.

"Who are you? I do not have a grandfather but I also can tell that you are not lying to me."

"I understand that you are confused and for that I am sorry. You are to tell you mother nothing of this though and to ensure that I will take your memory. But know that you have always been one of my favorite grandsons." Zoë turned and saw the man with the hood hug the white man before placing a hand on his head accompanied by a bright flash. Then the man disappeared.

"Anything interesting?" Zoë jumped, no one had ever been able to sneak up on her before.

"Who are you?" Zoë asked getting defensive.

"That is unimportant, what you must know now is what I want you to do."

"What do you want?" Zoë was getting suspicious now.

The man got a smile on his face, "I want you to join Artemis' hunt, again." Zoë's jaw fell open at that, "Artemis would be so happy if you joined her now, she has just lost the one mortal man she started to have actual feelings for. She needs her best friend."

Zoë was curious at this, "Artemis' doesn't like men, her hate is deeper than mine and only one man has ever earned my respect." The man smiled again.

"Be that as it may, would you accept my offer?" The man asked.

"Yes, if milady needs me then I will always go."

"Good, good. Now I will make you a full immortal for this but there is one condition for all of this." Zoë raised an eyebrow at this, "When you arrive back to Artemis there will be a wolf with you. He is strong and incredibly loyal. He is to be Artemis' protector. From all harm he will protect her. He is a gift from her protector and something that can not be given back. I expect you to make sure she takes him. And he will protect your hunt that she holds so dear."

Zoë wanted to protest but she didn't, this man left no room for argument and she knew better than fight with him. She nodded and the man spoke again "You will not recognize the time, but I am sure that the rest of the hunt will fill you in. Good bye Zoë Nightshade."

There was a flash of golden light, then felt herself descending slowly until she was in a forest.

A nudge got her attention, by her side was a wolf, his fur raven black with a streak of gray down his side and his eyes black. He looked up at her then to his side, around Zoë she started to notice others, Hunters that she recognized and some she didn't what also surprised her was Bianca. But they all continued to walk forward. Where Zoë saw the light from a campfire, so she walked forward too. When she broke through the trees into the clearing, she found herself in the middle of the hunt.

* * *

**So another chapter down, Please review. I need your opinions on my story and the best type of pie. Thanks for ****listening. **


	5. Stories of resurrection

**I know I spoil you two chapters in two days. I just need your opinions to get me up and running after next chapter so the faster you give me ideas the quicker you get chapters. **

**A/N: Sorry if these chapters are a little filler-ish but I find them to be emotional enough to matter to the story. I would like all of your opinions though. I need to know how and when you want Percy to reveal the truth to Artemis. I also want names for Percy's new brother and sister to come. She will be a goddess and he will be a literature man like his parents. But don't worry there will be the main conflict of the story coming up soon, in a couple chapters or so. But don't despair I will stick with you until the end.**

* * *

**Stories of resurrection **

The hunt was camping in upstate New York now, still low from the losses last month. It had been a month and a half since the war ended and a month since Percy's funeral.

The hunt had lost many of their sisters and nobody was happy right now, all of them had lost sisters or friends, some of the new members lost brothers from one of the camps. But they weren't the only ones still mourning, everyone was; the camp, the Olympians and all the minor gods.

The night was cold and the moon's dim light didn't have much light so a fire was made for all of them to sit around. "We should start hunting soon," Artemis started, "Our sisters would not want us to sit around all day because of them."

"What would we hunt, most monsters were killed in the war and all the other ones are hiding and not causing any disturbances?" One of the younger hunters asked that.

Thalia replied to that, "Well I think we should star—" But she stopped he eyes widening and her jaw fell as she gazed past the hunters on the other side of the hunters. Artemis looked where she was gawking and saw her best friend and old lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade.

"Zoë…" Artemis breathed, and then she leaped over the fire and grabbed her former lieutenant in a bear hug. "What? How?"

"It is alright milady," Zoë said, "I was brought back because he said you needed me." Artemis had tears in her eyes before she got a look behind Zoë, there stood many of her fallen hunters from the last 2 wars, all perfectly fine and healthy. The hunters got over their shock and all started to rush the returning hunters.

After what must have been an hour of reintroduction and 'meet-the-new-hunters' the entire group was gathered around the fire and at Artemis' feet was the wolf, resting against her and savoring her touch. The first girls to talk were the ones that died in the Titan war and the Giant war. Elise was the oldest from that group so she talked first.

"We all had given our lives in battle but instead of arriving at the ferryman's port or even the underworld we arrived at a beautiful forest clearing. In it there was this man sitting there, but we weren't the only ones there as the man said we were the fighters that fell in the Battle of Manhattan, and the protection of the roots of Olympus from the Giants but there were also campers and Romans that died in the siege of the palace of Orthys."

Then Stacy continued, "Then he offered everyone a chance at a new life. But asked us to think about it before anyone denied. Some campers did, most of the Romans, and about half of our sisters thought they had an honorable death and wanted to join their friends and family on the other side."

Alex took over from there, "He also told us about Camp Olympus and what it was like now. He let us know that the tension between Greek and Roman has died down and that we have gained several new Roman maidens." With that she sent a smile to all the new faces. "But he never did tell us his name but his voice was fairly familiar."

And so all the girls gave their own opinions on the man and called him arrogant, powerful, mysterious, dangerous, all those words were thrown around a few times. Then Bianca got her turn to tell everyone what happened to her.

"Well I was about to enter the river Lethe, I was going to go for rebirth. This was right after the Titan war too. So when I was about to step in this man put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. The way he handled it was so kind too, he acted like he cared if I came or not. He said that he didn't need to ask me if I deserved to get another chance he said that I was more than worthy and that I had my brother to look out for and a new sister that he said I should meet." Bianca paused for a second, "He also told me that my brother was made immortal for his heroics in something, and I am guessing the giant war, because only Percy was offered it at the end of the Titan war right?" When she said Percy everyone that knew him dropped their heads slightly, noticing this the wolf sat his head on Artemis' lap giving her some needed affection, "But when he said that then he said that I would have to stay with him for his life and granted me immortality. Full immortality." All the hunters were shocked at this, especially Artemis, _Who is this man and how is he so powerful?_

This became a debate on who he was, it was decided that he must be some form of god, but no one could pick who. Artemis didn't add to it she was thinking hard on what to do while absent-mindedly petting the head of the new wolf. But that is when she realized that she had no idea who this wolf was and where he came from.

"Zoë where did this wolf come from?" Artemis asked her sister.

"I can tell you my story if you wish milady." Artemis nodded and so Zoë recited her tale.

"So I had just arrived in the sky after Artemis allowed me to join the stars where I was greeted by a man with white hair and blue eyes. He felt very powerful but then he started saying how his mother was already interested in me. This didn't last long though because then came this man who called the man in white his grandson, and Ouranus," There were collective gasps at this. "Ouranus argued this but the man was not lying. He then hugged the man and somehow took his memories." Artemis was back to thinking the same thing as before. "That is when he came up to me and told me that milady needed me to be with her. Saying that I would be just what she needed after losing someone." Artemis looked down, growing even gloomier. "But for me to return he made me immortal like Bianca and gave me one requirement." She paused and looked at the wolf that returned the glance. "He gave me the wolf to be the protector of you lady Artemis."

"What!? I don't need protection from anyone!" Artemis yelled.

"Milady I never said you did, but he said that this wolf was a gift from your protector if he couldn't be around. He said that this was a gift that could not be given back. He made it the only condition of my return, that I make sure that he is able to protect you from all pain, physical and emotional and to 'protect the hunt you hold dear', as he put it."

"Fine…" Artemis replied acting bitterly but if you knew her close like Zoë does you would see the underlying joy, but she hid it well. "We must make it to camp, I have to tell Olympus." And so the hunters packed, but the wolf never left Artemis' side.

* * *

This always happened to Annabeth, first she lost the love of her life to the Titan war and now she lost her best friend to the Giant war. She was on her way to her cabin when she saw people moving in the forest, a lot of people. And the first to step out was a tall and muscular man with blond hair and mischievous blue eyes and a wide grin on his face. It was Luke.

"Luke?" Annabeth called, Luke smiled at her and nodded. That was when Annabeth full on sprinted to him. Jumping at the last minute and landing in his arms, and followed by pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Get a room you two." A voice said from the woods, Annabeth pulled away and saw Michael Yew flashing his infamously bright smile. Annabeth started to take in the scene in front of her; fallen heroes were walking out of the woods, campers that all in both wars and Romans that looked around confused by where they were.

"One minute," she directed at Luke, and then she turned and yelled, "Stolls!" it was only a minute before both of them were in front of her smirking.

"You found the spiders?" Conner started, "Yes! We knew that would get you." Travis finished.

"No, you will clean up those spiders but first we have a situation, I need you to get Chiron and all the campers to the pavilion." Annabeth huffed.

"What situation?" They spoke at the same time, Annabeth always found that creepy. Then they snuck a peek behind her only to see their long dead brother. "LUKE!"

After a Stoll sandwich hug the two ran off in opposite directions. "All right, every one we are having a meeting in the pavilion. Follow me." Annabeth led the fallen campers to the dinner pavilion. Her hand in Luke's the entire time.

It took about 15 minutes for everyone to get there; all the campers who saw one of their friends or siblings among the fallen ran up and hugged them, nearly back to death. The entire Apollo cabin tackled Michael and Lee. Michael got a special shy to tight hug from Nyssa. Pollux and Castor ran and tackled each other in their own twin hug. Even the Romans were hugging and all had grins spreading across their faces. Nico, who was visiting for a few days was staying deathly quiet, not understanding what was going on.

The question of 'how?' came up quite a bit before everyone was able to settle down and sit. That is when Chiron and Travis walked in.

Upon seeing his fallen students a tear slipped from his eye. He banged his hoof on the stones calling order to all the conversations. "Campers, can anyone explain how this is possible?"

Everyone was looking around before Michael awkwardly stood up from the stood up from the Apollo table. Letting go of Nyssa's hand, "All of us that died in the battle of the Labyrinth just showed up in a clearing, we didn't even see the underworld or DOA records. There was a man sitting at a picnic table waiting for us, he had us join him at this picnic table and offered us all a one-time pass to come back to you all. He was kind and allowed us to choose, Eric from Ares cabin led those that wanted to go to Elysium stating that he had a heroic death, but the rest of us had things and people we wanted to live for." At this he snuck a glance at Nyssa who blushed and looked down trying to hide it.

"Then he started to explain what had happened recently, how we won the war because of Luke, got into a fight with some Romans but that was a misunderstanding and then how we won a war with the Giants but he didn't go into detail about the last bits of it. And then told us about Camp Olympus and how we expanded and are living better lives because of it." Everyone started muttering about this, talking about the mysterious man.

Ethan Nakumura stood next, surprising everyone that had seen him with an eye-patch before. "That man talked to me to, I don't even think I died. I was falling off Olympus and opened my eyes and I was in a forest. He healed my eyes and asked me what I would do if I lived again. Asking if I would help keep balance and what I would do for camp. He said I was worthy of another life, he said I caused great change and that I redeemed all of my actions. Then he told me to walk into the forest and I ended up here." Then he sat back down with his siblings at the Nemesis table.

Silena and Beckendorf stood, Silena because she was wrapped around his waist. "I was waiting in Elysium for Silena but when she arrived a man appeared asking what we had to live for. He told us that a friend of ours told him that we deserved to live, he didn't tell us who or his name. When we asked who he was he said that he didn't have a name and that most didn't know he existed. It was confusing but then he told us about the wars and that we won, and all about the combined camp. He never told us how the Giant war ended though. He then made a forest appear and had us walk into it after he just vanished." This raised even more questions, mainly from the Athena/Minerva cabin that was trying to figure out who this man was.

Luke was the last person to stand up, some campers from the titan war were still wary of him. Even though Percy and Annabeth convinced everyone about how he saved them all in the end, but they still blamed him somewhat. "When I died, I closed my eyes and was expecting to appear at DOA records but then I was in a clearing under the moon, he woke me up acting like I was sleeping, then started questioning me on what I would be like if I came back, if I would defend you all, if I would respect the gods and if I would ever give into temptation. He continued to push for an answer until he asked what I would do when Kronos returns." A collective gasp came from the campers, and Chiron's face darkened, "I answered that I would protect those that I loved and fight for them. He told me that I was worthy of my new life; that being a hero made me deserve a reward. He said that 'my girlfriend' was immortal now so I should be the same or something like that and I glowed gold then I was told that someone was waiting for me and to walk into the forest. That was when I ended up here." He then sat down next to Annabeth and kissed her cheek, "He asked me if I would always love you." She blushed and looked at him, "And I answered yes." They shared a kiss.

Chiron was listening to all of their stories staying silent and taking it all in. "Who is it Chiron, who could it be?" Malcolm called out from his table. But then Clarisse stood and asked the question the Chiron had.

"What about Percy?" That got everyone talking, the returners didn't know what that meant, they didn't know that Percy died. Chiron had to bang his hoof for nearly 5 minutes before he silenced them.

"I don't know, but the gods will want to know about this." He said, "Everyone back to your cabins, all returning heroes will be shown around tomorrow and can become reacquainted then. Sleep tight."

Chiron then slammed his hoof on the stones dismissing them before he stood but when he did there was a hunting horn that sounded. "The hunters are here, all campers please return to your cabins we will properly greet them in the morning." But before he could set off towards the hunters Nico went wide-eyed and booked off to where they were.

Nico didn't know if it was possible but if all these that died are coming back there was a chance that Bianca was back too. And there she was looking around for her brother. Nico ran up to her, tears in his eyes before he hugged her and had tears of joy rolling down his face. "Shh, shh." Bianca tried to soothe him, but she had the same tears coming down her face.

Artemis smiled at the siblings; she had come to tolerate the boy because he was like Percy's brother. But now she knew something must have happened here if the boy knew she was coming. Artemis felt her heart skip a beat, it was possible.

But when she saw the look on Chiron's face, the mix of excitement and disappointment, told her someone was missing and if she had to guess it was the one that she wanted. And the fact that her protector said that she lost someone she knew deep down that he wasn't coming back.

"Chiron we must report that to the council, I will teleport us there if you are ready," Chiron simply nodded, "Hunters go to my cabin, it is time for you to sleep." They nodded and went off; Bianca though went with her brother to Hades cabin.

She then teleported herself and Chiron to the council room and started to walk to her throne before Chiron's voice stopped her. "Lady Artemis who is your new wolf?" She raised an eyebrow before looking down and seeing her new raven black furred wolf standing next to her, and when she looked down he looked right back at her. But the main question she had was how he came to the throne room. She hadn't teleported him with her.

"He is my protector."

* * *

**A/N: So that is all folks, please let me know what you thought and answer my questions from before. When and how do we want Artemis and Percy to truly reunite and what do want the new children's names to be?**


	6. Questions unanswered

**A/N:So I wrote this for you and I have decided on what to do with Percy and Artemis along with Percy's soon to be sister but no one told me a name for his brother, I need something before my next chapter so get to it. I am excited to hear what you think and the chapters should get more interesting from here on out. I have some romance planned before I get to the action but there will be some fighting. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Some of you wanted a big reveal but I can't do that, my plot has a requirement for them not to know of the powers Percy possess. So enjoy and review for me. **

* * *

_**Questions unanswered**_

_Previously on The Unknown:_

"_He is my protector."_

* * *

Chiron was shocked, Artemis was the proudest goddess he knew when it came to self-defense and the strength of women allowing a 'protector' but the protector is a wolf. "If I may Lady Artemis, but how is the wolf your protector?"

"He was a gift for me, he will protect me even if I don't want him to. He is loyal and powerful." Artemis replied before she grew to her godly height and called the council. The wolf, laid down at the foot of her throne. Everyone arrived shortly, all with confused looks on their faces.

But then Apollo took a long yawn, "What is it little sis?" At this the wolf growled at the sun god, a growl that made him shiver. But Artemis took it in stride.

"I am here to make aware the returning heroes." Artemis stated, gaining her confused looks from the council, "Some of my hunters that had died in the two wars have returned to me, including my lieutenant Zoë Nightshade and Bianca Di Angelo, both of whom had a prophecy that predicted their deaths." All the gods were shocked at this some shooting glances at Hades, "And I do not believe that Hades would be able to do this."

Hades pulled out his iPad and scrolled through a little bit before his face looked shocked beyond believe, "My records don't even show them having died, as if it never happened. But there are some that died that never were judged but were placed in immediate Elysium."

Chiron stepped up now, "My lords and ladies, we had many of our campers return as well, the heroes from the two wars as well as the battle of the labyrinth. Some of the campers were Roman and some Greek, and they just walked out of the forest. They told stories of a hooded man who came to each of them, some in groups others alone and offered them a new life. That is what he gave them, but some came back with even more. He has made some of the campers immortal."

"What!?" Zeus bellowed.

"Along with fully immortalizing my hunters Zoë and Bianca." Artemis added.

"How is this possible? No one should be able to do that besides the council after the wars." Athena questioned, herself without an answer for once.

"Artemis, Chiron, what can you tell us of this man? We must know if he is a threat or not." Zeus managed over the murmurs of the council.

"My campers told us their stories, he seemed to know about everything that has happened in the last 3 years, the first campers to die in the titan war were even brought back." This caught Dionysus' attention.

"What of my son? Did Castor come back?" Dionysus would never admit it to the campers but he loved his children dearly.

"Yes Mr. D, he was brought back and given immortality like Pollux. Many of our campers were also made immortal, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher," Apollo was tearing up now, "Ethan Nakumura", Athena got a look of calculations, "all the Roman centurions that fell in their siege of Mount Tam, all councilors that died in the giant and titan wars, like Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf," Aphrodite was letting tears of joy fall, despite her wearing make-up and holding hands with a similarly smiling Hephaestus, "even…" Chiron voice faltered on this.

"Who else Chiron? What were you about to say?" Zeus questioned.

"Luke Castellan, Lord Zeus." Chiron said weakly.

Athena was really calculating this; two children that were considered enemies have been resurrected and granted immortality by this man. And these were the two that Percy Jackson had declared heroes despite their actions. But Hermes was shedding tears of joy now, his pride and joy had returned.

"What else can you tell us about him?" Athena pushed.

"Well Ethan and Luke had been somewhat interrogated by the man. Ethan was given a task of keeping balance and fairness at camp while Luke was questioned about what he would do if he returned. He was asked if he would give into temptation when Kronos returned. And he emphasized the use of when." Chiron paused at this, all of the gods trying and failing to hide their horror. "But what surprises me most was that he was asked a very personal question that not many know, he was asked about his feelings for Annabeth Chase."

Athena was furious at this, "What do you mean his feelings? What has he done to my daughter?" This got Hermes riled up but before he could start a fight Chiron intervened.

"He was asked of his loyalties and who he would defend, but then he was asked if he would love Annabeth forever. He was only allowed to come back because he said yes. It turns out that when he died, he and Annabeth Chase confessed their love for each other when he successfully purged himself of Kronos." Hermes smiled at this, happy for his son.

Hestia was the one that questioned this, "How did he know so much? He seems to know much of the occurrences of the children."

"Well according to my campers he seemed to teach them of it, but then there is also what Charles told us." Hephaestus, Athena, and Aphrodite all perked up at this, "He was told that a friend of theirs had told the man of their worth and asked for them to be given another chance. But I am afraid that putting this with the lack of a returning hero that a deal may have been made." Chiron continued.

"Percy…" Poseidon breathed, his voice faltering at the mention of his son.

Everyone's faces fell, "It is what he would do isn't it." Artemis sighed.

The wolf then jumped on to her lap, in her godly form he fit perfectly, and nudged at her hand. She sent him a sad smile, which he only responded with a lick to the face causing her to giggle. And if a wolf could smile he was.

Apollo heard the giggle and was shocked to see his sister like this, "Hey little sis—" But he was cut off by both Artemis and The wolf.

"I am older than you!" Artemis called while her wolf just simply growled at the sun god again sending another shiver down his spine, along with all the other gods.

Apollo was just barely able to finish his question before he completely melted into a pile of gold from the wolf's glare, "…Um, wh-who is your wolf friend there?"

Artemis smiled genuinely down at him before she responded, "He is my protector."

This caused quite a few questions for Artemis but the loudest was her fathers. "What do you mean protector, he is a wolf from your hunt. How could he protect you?" This angered the wolf; he jumped down and growl at the king of the gods causing him to visibly shrink back into his chair.

"Down." Artemis called and he responded immediately, running and jumping back into her lap and resting his head on her thigh, Artemis petting his head.

"Sister, where did you find that wolf?" Athena asked, her curiosity never-ending.

Artemis thought for a second, "He came with Zoë. The one catch for her return as she put it. " This got Zeus red in the face out of anger.

"WHO IS THIS MAN THAT THINKS HE CAN PROTECT MY DAUGHTER BETTER THAN I!?" Zeus thundered.

"He is my protector." Artemis said simply, earning a look up from the wolf and a squeal from Aphrodite.

"Oh Oh Oh, I feel love from you Arty! Who is he, do you know or are you in love with a man you have never met?"

"No, I am not in love!" Artemis screamed at her, "I am a maiden." But then she looked down at the wolf who sent her a sad look and nudged into her.

"Well then the wolf must go!" This surprisingly came from Apollo, "If we don't know who this man is we can't trust some mutt he gave to my sister."

"NO!" Artemis yelled, holding the wolf down on her lap now, the wolf wanted to jump down and claw him open to suggest that he leave her but he wouldn't do that to Artemis, she did love her brother. "He is not going anywhere, his is apart of my hunt and will stay with me. And I don't know what would happen to Zoë if he wasn't allowed to stay with me."

That silenced everyone; they knew how hard Zoë's death had affected her. Apollo still wasn't convinced but he couldn't do that to his sister. "Fine, but I don't like this man watching my sister." He grumbled.

"But what about Perseus? If he indeed talked to this man, what did he give up for all of this?" After Athena said this many people's spirits dropped. Many though looked to Hades who again pulled out his iPad.

He scrolled through and did some clicking before losing the little color he did have in his face. Catching the attention of Zeus. "What did you find brother?"

Hades swallowed before answering, "I tracked his soul and he did die, but then something happened before he came to judgment. I have had a search done of the Underworld to check this but he can't be found, dead or alive." Looks of horror spread throughout the throne room. Poseidon was paler than Hades and his face held the very definition of depression, "It is as if his soul no longer exists… He has faded." With those words the throne room darkened and the hearth was no longer a symbol of light but rather a dimming pile of embers, their tender's emotion shown in them. The moon dimmed, the winds stopped and the seas died. The entire world was plunged into a state of depression.

But the wolf didn't like this so he did what he could, passing feelings of cheer and comfort to Artemis and curling into her lap warming her. She got a sad smile and the moon was a little brighter but still held a dimmer than normal light.

After a while the question came up, "Who is this man to make this deal? Who could make someone fade in return for the lives of others? It is obviously in his character to make this deal but how did Perseus fade if he is a mortal soul? Not even I can make a soul fade." Hades put in his input.

"What did the campers say of his identity Chiron?" Athena asked.

"Many of them gave the same description, a tall man obviously muscular and with a face covered by a dark hood, no one could see his face but from his mouth they concluded that he was Caucasian and had a gentle attitude and compassion for all of them." Chiron started, "But none of them were able to get a name, they say he avoided the question and didn't answer them. Only Silena was able to get a response and it was very cryptic. He said he didn't have a name, and that no one really knew he even existed. I don't know how it is possible but he seems too be very powerful so it could be possible." Chiron finished with a worried expression.

Many eyes fell on Athena, as she had a very focused and critical face. She only came to one conclusion, "I don't know." This floored everyone, she never said those words before and even Ares was smart enough to make a joke about this.

"I want everyone think about this man, he must be someone very powerful and I want to know who he is. This council is dismissed and I give all of you permission to visit your children. I am sure you wish to see them." Zeus spoke with very little drama and then flashed out simply, no theatricals.

Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Demeter and Dionysus all flashed to their palaces planning on visiting their children in the morning, very eager to see their resurrected children. Hades and Poseidon both flashed to their domains, Hades to investigate these souls, Poseidon to mourn his son's possible sacrifice. Hera left to be with her husband after sending Chiron back to camp before he had to run back, leaving Artemis and Hestia alone in the throne room.

And before Artemis could flash out Hestia approached her, "Hello niece." Her usual motherly self coming out.

"Hello Aunt Hestia, what can I help you with?" Artemis asked she herself still a little sad about some things said at this council.

"You seemed troubled, may I ask why?" That is when Hestia ushered Artemis towards the hearth, after the wolf jumped down from her lap and made his way to the hearth himself.

Artemis shrunk down to her 18 year old form, something she had started to do more often after she had met Percy, with Hestia as an 8 year old and they both sat by the hearth, the wolf placing his head on Artemis' lap. "What are you sad about?" Hestia asked again.

"I don't know what you mean." Artemis said clearly in denial.

"You miss him don't you, I could always tell that he caught your attention after he saved you from the weight of the sky. Your feeling only increased as you saw his humbleness after saving us all and his sacrifices." The wolf on Artemis' lap looked up at her his eyes soft for her.

Artemis hesitated when answering but she had always loved her Aunt and wouldn't be able to lie to her. "…I might have been fond of Percy… but it wouldn't have been possible, I am a maiden goddess and father would not have allowed me to have any relations with one of Poseidon's children."

"You judge your father wrongly, everyone respected the boy. Dionysus gets his name right when he is not around, Ares begrudgingly respected him. Athena got over her hatred for my brother to like the boy for saving her daughter many times. And your father liked Percy because of his loyalty but would never show it to anyone." Hestia smiled sadly before continuing, "I know that if he hadn't sacrificed himself and we still won, he would have blamed all the deaths on himself and it would have been hard to bring him to believe otherwise. I also know that if he didn't die for all of us you would have given up on your maiden vows for him and only him. And I would be able to see a wedding built on true love." When she finished Artemis was blushing a bright shade of red, because she knew it was true. And if was possible the wolf would be blushing too.

"I know but that is because he was the only true good man this world has ever seen, I have only had feelings for one man before and the was Orion," The wolf growled quietly at this gaining him glances from the two young girls. "But I was blind from who he really was. I was happy he died when I learned of the monster he really was."

"While I don't agree with the killing of people, I was glad you didn't show your feelings for the boy. He was not worthy of your love, but Percy is and I am sure we will always remember him and we will never be the same as we were before he came." Hestia said fondly.

"I know but why did he have to be so selfish," Artemis had the tears she had held back from the lack of his return, "Why couldn't he have come back to me? He had to be selfish in dying and then giving up his time in Elysium to bring back our heroes. I hate him because of that." She had tears fall because of this but the wolf raised his head and licked her cheeks cleaning off her tears. This gained him a broken giggle from Artemis and an appreciative smile from Hestia. "I think I will resign for the night, I will be spending time with my hunters in the morning."

And so Artemis teleported to her private room in her cabin unsurprisingly the wolf had followed in the teleportation. She then flashed on her night wear being a simple silver tank top and shorts and climbed into her bed for another attempt at a good night sleep after being plagued by nightmares of Percy's death since the end of the war.

Her eyes were still slightly puffy from her tears but she didn't have tear lines because of the wolf's attention to her tears. After crawling into bed she fell to sleep quickly, emotionally exhausted from the day.

But that is when the wolf made his move, transforming into the man he really was. Percy stood in front of Artemis' bed looking sadly down at her before leaning down. He moved her hair behind her ear and placed his lips on her forehead. "Sleep well my love, I will see you there."

Then turning back into the wolf he crawled in next to her, and Artemis' arm wrapped around him in her sleep.

And for the first time since the giant war Artemis had a good dream and a peaceful night sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Remember I need a boy's name and to know if you like it and what you want to see. Quickly please, I know you want these chapters as fast as possible. **


	7. Beginning of the age of happiness

**A/N: Here is a shorter chapter, thank you all for some great name ideas and I have found some good ones. PLease keep reviewing ****because it will make me get another chapter out faster. **

**I know that you want Artemis to know that the wolf is Percy but I will not be doing that for a while, it doesn't fit with the plot well and I want it to be a romantic reveal. So here is your next chapter enjoy. **

* * *

**Beginning of the age of happiness**

Artemis' Dream*

Artemis walked into a forest clearing; she was hunting at night, the moon shining brightly up in the sky. Her bow was loaded, ready for the kill. But before she could continue after her prey there was a rustle of the grass behind her.

She twirled around and in shock she released the arrow. The silver missile cut through the still night air before coming to an abrupt stop in the grasp of a man. When he lowered his hand he sent his famous crooked grin.

"Hello my love." He said and opened his arms.

"Percy…" her voice was small and fragile, if there had been the slightest of breezes it would have been lost. His windblown hair was still messy, his smile was exactly the same as the last time he used it. Everything was the same except his muscles and height had grown and his eyes. His eyes were older, like he had lived longer than her and seen great joy and sadness. Tears brimmed from her eyes, threatening to fall before she bounded into his opened arms. "I missed you. Where are you? Why didn't you come back for me?" She cried in his arms.

"I never wanted to leave you Artemis but the man that brought back Zoë says it isn't the right time for me to return, that is why he brought back Zoë, but I will be watching over you. I will never leave you." Percy was holding her to his chest stroking her hair. "I love you Artemis"

Artemis took a shaky breath through her dying tears and looked up at him, his sea green eye calming her. "I love you too Percy."

Percy leaned down and kissed Artemis, bringing a warm sensation through them both. It didn't last long but to Artemis it was perfect.

They spent the rest of her dream in a comfortable silence until Percy broke it, "You have to wake up now my love."

Artemis shook her head, "No I am going to stay with you, I don't want to ever leave. You can't leave me again."

"I will return, when it is necessary I will be back to fight for you. But for now I will see you in your dreams. I can't always be here or you will always be sleeping. But I need you to be happy. I knew Zoë would help you be happy. She is your sister and you need to spend time with her." He smiled a sad smile at her, "But I need to go and you have to wake up."

"But how will you know when I need you? I need you now." Artemis argued.

"I sent your protector for a reason. He is my gift to you because I won't be there to protect you. I need you to be strong, like you always are. Wake up my love," with that he kissed her forehead and she slowly drifted from Morpheus' realm.

* * *

When Artemis awoke she felt better than she had for a long time, a general feeling of happiness and warmth surged through her. But what surprised her was seeing her wolf in bed with her, lying next to her and arm was wrapped around him. His fur was softer than any wolf fur she had ever felt but she had a theory that it was like the Nemean lion's fur.

The wolf was not sleeping, he was simply lying next to her, keeping her warm. She smiled at the wolf, he was a gift from Percy and she loved him because of that. The wolf hopped down allowing Artemis to get up and flash on her usual hunting dress. Walking out of her room she saw all of her hunters already up and out at activities.

Followed by the wolf who remained really close to her, not giving her much room but she didn't mind. Having him close to her made her feel better, he radiated an aura of comfort and trust.

She found her hunters around the campfire conversing amongst themselves, the returned members being told stories about what happened at the war. When the topic got to the end of the war, hunters glanced at Artemis before saying his name. Many of the resurrected hunters went silent after hearing of their sacrifice but the hunters that were there looked at Artemis; they knew there was something between their mistress and the hero.

Many of the returning members glanced at their mistress and began to whisper with the other members, Artemis knew what they were asking about and was concerned what they would say when they learn that she had fallen in love with a man.

But it was Zoë that came to her about it. She got Artemis to join her for a walk to the beach, Artemis knew what was coming but she didn't care, she knew Zoë had respect for Percy and was almost certain she would accept.

Once they reached the beach Artemis sat down and looked out at the sea, Zoë stood next to her and the wolf laid next to Artemis on the other side. "You loved him didn't you milady?"

"Yes very much and he loves me too." Artemis' words confused Zoë; she had heard through the grapevine that Percy didn't exist anymore.

"What do you mean milady? Percy died and his soul was lost, or at least that is what Aphrodite let slip to her daughter. How do you know he loved you?" Zoë was convinced by all these facts that Percy was dead.

"Zoë I need this to stay in the hunt, I can't let others know that I fell in love. My father would be very angry but when he recovered he would feel I was ready for marriage." Artemis didn't move her gaze from the blue horizon.

"Of course milady." Zoë sat next to Artemis now, trying to keep their conversation quieter.

"Percy visited me last night," Zoë gasped at this but Artemis continued before she could interject, "He came to my dream, he spent the entire night with me. He called me his love and we… kissed" Artemis' voice was soft at this and Zoë could see a blush grace her cheeks. "We confessed our love and he said he would visit me at times in my dreams but made sure I wouldn't try to stay asleep at all times because he said that he couldn't always come to me." Artemis rubbed the wolfs head now, looking down at him, "He also gave me this wolf, he sent him here to protect me while he could not."

Zoë took this all in, "I am happy for you sister, he is the best man this world has ever seen. But how could he do so much?"

"I don't know but he must have something to do with this mystery man. He probably met him after he died and convinced him to do all of this for us. It was Percy's idea to bring you back for me." Zoë had a small smile on his face now.

"I am grateful for that, I am happy to spend my time with you milady." Then Zoë thought of something, "What is the wolf's name milady? We can't just call him wolf or the wolf all the time."

"πιστό, or Pistó"

"Loyal," Zoë thought this over, "It works, especially if he is from Percy."

When she said Percy's name Artemis smiled a little.

"We should get back to the hunters, we let you sleep in this morning because you were out late last night and you seemed so peaceful this morning."

* * *

Most of the gods were in camp now, many of them reacquainting themselves with their children and spending time with them. Zeus was checking up the immortality of the returning leaders.

The seven and the resurrected were interacting perfectly fine, Silena and Piper got along great with Aphrodite being a proud mother over her favorite daughters and the only way to get Beckendorf away from her was when he Leo and Hephaestus went to bunker 9. Luke spent time with his cabin and his father bonding over pranks, only to split off and be cornered and threatened by Athena. He and Annabeth then snuck off into the woods for a much needed make out session.

Lee Fletcher spent time with the Apollo Cabin and his dad, the general stuff: volleyball, archery flirting with Aphrodite cabin and the occasional hunter only to be shot at or pissing their pants from the glare given by Pistó. Michael and Nyssa managed to sneak off to talk and have a 'date'. Castor, Pollux and Dakota had a drinking competition watched by their father, although it was red and grape Kool-Aid instead of alcohol.

Ethan had spent time with the Nemesis cabin and actually got along with Jason, spending some time sparring and joking. Bianca split her time with her brother and father, catching up and a lot of hugging before going to be with her sisters in shooting at the Apollo cabin.

Zoë spent her time almost entirely with Artemis, they discussed what happened in the last few years, shot at the Apollo boys and laughed when they wet themselves because of Pistó. But Zoë always had this nagging question in her head all day and got her chance to ask Artemis after the campfire when all the hunters were settling down for the night after having a good day. Zoë slipped into Artemis' private room and finally asked her question.

"How was Perseus able to earn your love milady?" Zoë was cautious about asking, she didn't want to overstep her limits and this was a very personal question.

Artemis was currently in her nightwear sitting on the edge of her bed with Pistó's head in her lap. She sighed and patted the other side of her indicating for Zoë to join her.

"Did I ever tell you of my brothers fight with the Python?" Zoë wore a confused face while Pistó raised his head slightly. "Well it was 5 days after he was born, he and I were born with speed and skills to use in the forest, so when the Python came after us, we ran and Apollo took it on his self to defend us. My mother held me back when he went to try and fight him. The arrows that hit the Python deflected off and when they entered its mouth the poison burnt them up."

"He was running out of arrows when we were cornered. We couldn't keep running because my mother was tired and still wary from out births. When Apollo was on his last arrow a man appeared out of nowhere behind him with a pitch-black bow and one of Apollo's arrows. When Apollo let loose his arrow so did the man. Apollo's arrow missed but it was the arrow the man launched that hit the slit of the Python's eye."

"It was a shot that even I couldn't make, but when I looked back for the man he was gone. But the man I saw was tall, muscular with windblown black hair. I couldn't see his eyes but when I saw him I felt this attraction that I hadn't felt before and only felt once since. When we came to the clearing when we met Perseus; that was when I felt it, just when our eyes met. I don't know why but I had this feeling that they were the same person. I don't know how it is possible but if this man is so powerful then it is possible that he has sent Percy to guard me when I need it most." When Artemis finished Pistó had his head buried in the lap and Zoë saw a new side of Artemis. She had been with her for over 2000 years and she had never seen her this vulnerable and soft.

Zoë didn't know what to say, Artemis spoke again. "You were with me for the Orion disaster," at that name the wolf growled slightly, "Well when I saw him he looked so much like the man I saw that I was almost convinced that was him but I know better now. It was why I was blind to his horrid actions at the time, I tried to convince myself that it was him." Artemis carried a sad expression now.

"What is wrong milady?" Zoë asked after seeing her face.

"I don't get to have my Percy now. I want him so much but he is held just outside of my reach. I get to see him in my dreams at times but that might not be enough." She shed a tear now, "I just miss him so much." Pistó raised his head now, licking off her tear and nuzzling into her neck.

Artemis smiled at him before turning to Zoë, "I had a long day today Zoë, I am going to sleep now. I will see you in the morning." Zoë nodded wished her goodnight and slipped back to her own bunk. Artemis quickly fell asleep only for Pistó getting out of her grasp when she did and changing back.

Percy kneeled at her side taking in her peace and beauty, "I will always love you and stay by your side my love. I am sorry for any pain that I may cause you but I know that I am not needed and it will be impossible for me to be able to join you yet. Stay strong my love," Percy leaned over and kissed her forehead before switching back and laying in her bed with her arm around him.


	8. The new additions

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and the support. I am pleased to get this chapter out, I made it longer for the short fall of the last chapters length and possibly the next one too. This one will be all about the newest members of the family and what happens in the next couple years. Please review for me and give me some ideas of what I could do to make it better or how I am doing so far. ****  
**

* * *

**The new additions**

It was a couple months of peace; Percy visited Artemis' dreams where she would tell him everything that was happening with her or stories of her past. He modestly told her about his adventures, but he liked telling her of his childhood with his mother.

It was after those months that Percy asked Artemis to do him a favor. So the hunters were spending a few days at camp when Thalia and Artemis went into New York. Sally was in her ninth month of her pregnancy and she was about to head to the hospital when they arrived.

Sally and Paul had packed their bags for the hospital and Paul had them loaded in his arms when their doorbell rang. He set the bags down and hurriedly opened the door, standing their was a 18 year old with auburn hair and silver eyes, a wolf with raven black fur and a gray streak and a familiar face. "Thalia?"

"Hey Mr. Blofis, do you mind if we come in?" Thalia had met Paul through Percy and had even come by after Percy's death.

"Well we are about to head to the hospital, so this isn't the best time." Paul stated, starting to escort Sally to the door.

"Actually Mr. Blofis that is why we are here." The girl with the auburn hair replied, "My name is Artemis and I was asked to come and help you."

Sally's eyes grew wide and she tried to bow but Artemis stopped her by gently holding her shoulder, "Why don't we go to the bedroom."

Artemis led Sally into the bedroom with Thalia following closely behind. That is when Nico appeared in the corner through the shadows. "Paul why aren't you at the hospital yet, I was waiting for you two there." Nico was slightly frustrated, so he didn't notice the others in the room until Thalia spoke up.

"Why were you at the hospital death breath?" She asked.

"Wow, hey lightning bug," this gained him a scowl, "Well isn't it customary for the godfather to be there for the parents?"

"You are the god father?" She was surprised to say the least.

"Well Sally and Paul are like my adoptive parents, so yeah." Nico shrugged, Sally gave a wince.

"Okay you boys stay out here, Thalia come with me" Artemis said as she ushered Sally and Thalia into the bedroom but before Pistó could join Artemis added, "Pistó stay out here, I am perfectly safe with Sally and Thalia." She said it with no room for Pistó to beg for entrance. Hanging his head he walked over to the 2 sitting anxiously on the couch in the living room. Paul was tapping his foot, wringing his hands; overall it looked like he was the one of the two with ADHD.

Nico placed a hand on his shoulder, "It is going to be alright, Artemis is the goddess of childbirth, she will make sure that Sally is taken care of." Paul was relieved to hear this but he was still anxious. That was when Nico noticed the wolf, "Paul, why do you have a wolf in your living room?"

"He came with lady Artemis and Thalia, I don't know why he is here but he seems tame." Paul replied.

The rest of the time was fairly silent, Paul had gotten up and started pacing, muttering about how it was taking too long. That was until they heard a cry coming from the bedroom.

Both Nico and Paul rushed to the room, hoping to see the new boy. Before they reached the door Thalia opened it and smiled at Paul. They all went to look at the boy; he was small in size with chubby little hand, his eyes shut tight and the smallest trace of brown hair on his head. He was being cradled by his mother, but was still crying that is until Pistó walked between everyone and before they could stop him touched the boy's head with the tip of his nose. At this there was a flash of silver light and the boy stopped crying, he looked up at his mother, blue eyes meeting blue eyes before he grew a bight grin and started laughing uncontrollably. Everyone smiled at the boy while Artemis stole a glance at the wolf that seemed to be able to do anything.

This laughter was joined by a cute little gurgle, which gave him an 'awe' from the 2 girls in the room. Nico chuckled at Thalia ogling the baby, earning him a punch in the arm from said hunter.

"What is his name?" Artemis asked at Sally who hadn't stopped looking at her baby boy.

"Theodore… Theo Blofis" She said putting her finger in front of him, in which he reached up and grabbed it with both hands and laughed harder. His toothless grin adding to his already adorable features.

Sally looked up at Artemis after a while, "Thank you lady Artemis you made this all so much easier. And thank Poseidon for me, he was thoughtful for asking you."

"Poseidon didn't ask me to come here, Sally." She gained some confused looks, "Why don't we talk about it later. Do you mind if I hold him?"

"Of course." Sally replied gently handing over Theo. Said boy smiled wide at Artemis showing off his gums. Artemis smiled at him, her eyes shining bright.

They all spent time adoring and carrying the little boy but when the night got late Artemis asked Nico to take Thalia back to camp so she could speak with the Blofis'.

Once they were seated in the living room, Theo bundled in his mother's arms and Pistó had his head on Artemis' lap.

"It wasn't Poseidon that asked me to help you, it was actually your son." When Artemis said this Sally's eyes started to water and Paul pulled her to him. "He had been coming to me in my dreams for a few months now."

Since Sally's breath was caught Paul asked the questions, "Why was he coming to you?" Artemis blushed heavily now.

"Well… your son and I… well we um… we love each other." Artemis stuttered out. Somehow blushing deeper, even Pistó blushed slightly but his fur hid it well.

Sally beamed at her, she was happy that her son had found love, in a maiden goddess at that, but she was even happier because the hope for her son was back. She was heartbroken when she heard what her son was assumed to have done. She had met several of the children that he had brought back, including Luke Castellan who apologized to her along with Ethan Nakumura both of which said that Percy saved their lives, Nico had brought his sister once to meet his new 'mom', even Silena and Beckendorf came by to meet her, although Beckendorf had once before he and her son went after the Princess Andromeda. But this was new hope because he was still out there, he was seeing Artemis in her dreams.

"What did he say when you saw him?" Sally asked.

Artemis' blush couldn't fade but she spoke, "We usually talk about each other's lives he told me stories about his life with you. I tell him about my hunts. I have been keeping him up on what has been happening but he always seems to know more than me about it, he says that he is always watching over us all. It was two nights ago that he told me to be here at this time, so I came when he asked me to. I think he wanted me to officially meet you."

"Do you think he will ever come back to us, like his friends?" Paul asked, he missed his stepson as much as everyone else.

"He said that he would come back when he is truly needed but he will be there for everyone that he loves." Artemis replied.

"I think he sent a message to me once, it was just a week after his funeral and I was in the park but an old woman came to me and she knew I lost my son, she said it was her motherly instinct but she told me of her children and how she was always so proud of them. She reminded me about how much I love Percy and how proud of him I am." Sally wiped a tear from her eye, "But what caught me was when she told me that my son already was proud of his brother, but this was before I knew Theo would be a boy. And then the lady just disappeared." Paul hugged her tight now, but was careful not to crush his son; he had heard the story before and believed her.

Artemis smiled, "Percy would be, your son is so bright and happy. I know that he is proud of him." The three spent another hour talking about Percy and Theo and Sally learned about Artemis more because she loved her son. It was time that Artemis had to leave though, her duties needed to be done.

When Artemis was walking out the door Sally passed Theo to Paul and hugged her, before pulling away though she whispered to Artemis, "When Percy comes back I want you to marry him, you have my blessing and I want you both to be happy. From now on to me you are my daughter-in-law so come by anytime." Artemis' blush came back deeper than ever.

All farewells were exchanged and Artemis flashed away with Pistó to her sleigh, a permanent blush staining her face but it was accompanied with a smile.

* * *

Not to long after the birth of Theodore Blofis, Atlantis was abuzz. The new princess of Atlantis was born for she was the newest sea goddess.

Poseidon was euphoric of his new offspring, it was the happiest he had been since his son's death. Triton was excited to, he hasn't had a younger sibling that was a full relative before and the opportunity of a younger sister was exciting. He had heard the joys of being an older brother and was excited to be able to beat back the suitors. Amphitrite was animated, no one had seen her this excited since she was pregnant with Triton but this time a little more, she was having a little girl and there was something about mother daughter relationships that Amphitrite craved.

Aeráki was the newest princess of Atlantis and even at such a young age was in the running for the most beautiful in the ocean. Her long flowing black hair reached her lower back, her skin had a slight blue tint and her eyes a shining green matching the scales on her tail. She had a single mermaid tail that glinted in the lights of the surface and an elegant fanned fin. But she was also able to change it into two shapely legs when she was on land.

As a goddess she received a grand welcome to the world, even just after a month of life she looked around 16. A party was held on Olympus, a rare occurrence but needed to finally get past the time of grieving the war's casualties, despite their choses to continue to Elysium.

All the Olympians and minor gods greeted Aeráki; many of the males stole longer glances at the sea beauty. It was obviously Apollo that made the first move, asking her to dance, which she graciously accepted until he asked her a rather inappropriate question earning him a rather swift knee to the groin. All the female goddesses giggled at this and Artemis moved in to make an immediate friend.

Pistó greeted his younger sister, although unknown to all, with a lick to her palm. The three of them got along great, Artemis and Aeráki shared many jokes and forged a new lifelong friendship. To any outside eyes the two acted like sisters and with the Artemis' new happier attitude ever since she had Percy first visit her in her dreams, they even giggled.

As a new goddess she was given her new domains, which was held in the throne room of Olympus. It was the fates that flashed into Olympus to give her domains.

"All hail, Aeráki, goddess of the breeze and beach, ambassador of Poseidon." The three called in unison.

Poseidon and Amphitrite beamed at their daughter while Triton smiled taking a break from beating Deimos, who he caught looking at his sister for too long.

At the end of the celebrations Artemis told Aeráki that she could join her at anytime and Pistó gave her a nuzzle before they left to rejoin the hunt at camp.

* * *

(That night)

Artemis woke again in her favorite forest clearing, no matter when she wakes up there it is deep into the night, even when she spent the entire night out and went to sleep at sunrise at her camp. But when she wakes up here, she knows that she gets to see her love.

"I saw that you and my new sister got along perfectly," His voice was deep and his breath sent shivers down her spine, "Welcome back my love."

Artemis whipped around and assaulted his lips, after a passionate kiss Artemis pulled away and smiled shyly at Percy. "Percy…" She just smiled at him, they never really had to talk much; they understood each other well and could go an entire romantic night without speaking a word.

Percy pulled her close, the moon shining brightly upon the pair. "I love you so much and I would love nothing more than to stay like tis with you forever but why don't I take you to the beach? The moon on the water is beautiful."

"Beach? Since when is there a beach here?" Artemis asked, she had been coming here for months and she never saw anywhere except the beautiful forest.

"Come with me." Percy grabbed her hand in his, sending the regular warm feeling through her. Percy led her into the trees winding in and out, sending Artemis into a fairytale world. But after just a few minutes the trees abruptly stopped, leaving the two on a beach with the softest sand Artemis ever felt, and the air warmed to the perfect for the beach.

When Artemis looked back to Percy she blushed slightly, Percy was smiling at her but his shirt was gone and he was in a pair of sea green board shorts. "When did you change?"

"We didn't, the clothes here are whatever you want here. And I see that both of us want to go swimming." Artemis shot him a questioning look in which he replied by looking down at her clothes, or lack there of.

Artemis was wearing a small silver bikini; it showed off her curves and matched her eyes perfectly. She blushed at the immodesty of her outfit. Percy swept Artemis up, pulling her into his chest bridal style, all while planting a deep kiss on her lips.

Artemis didn't even notice he was carrying her into the water until she pulled away and opened her eyes to see them both underwater but neither wet at all. "Percy if we are in swimsuits why is it that you won't let us get wet?" Percy smiled at her and shot them through the water into the air, only to splash down into the water next to shore.

Artemis broke through the water only to see Percy smiling at her. "Two can play at that game." She suddenly tackled Percy into the water initiating a wrestling match between the lovers.

Percy enjoyed playing with her, especially enjoying the way her athletically toned and curved body moved and wrapped around him. Many kisses were passed in this skirmish, but Percy finally put an end to it by wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight against him. "Artemis, I know that we both want this to last forever but you have to wake up. Your lieutenants are about to enter your room. It seems that a horde of hellhounds was spotted in South Dakota. Wake now my love." Percy kissed Artemis' forehead and she closed her eyes only to open them and found herself in her bed.

That was when Thalia and Zoë walked in, "Milady, there are some hellhounds in South Dakota that were spotted by some campers on a quest." Thalia started until she noticed something about Artemis, "Milady why is your hair wet?" Artemis was surprised when she felt her hair and it was wet and she could still smell the salt of the seawater.

"Oh nothing, so why don't we hunt." Artemis avoided the question but it surprised her too, it had all been a dream. Hadn't it?

* * *

Over the next 20 years all was good and peaceful. Theo was a brilliant student, he had lived with his parents for 16 years before he graduated early and started to go to Cambridge for their literature program.

Sally and Paul watched as their son grew, he was always happy, smart and had a very active imagination. He had lived knowing about the gods and was a clear sighted mortal. He even went to New Olympus for a while to visit his godfather and all of the people that came to visit him when he was a child. He even met a few gods, Apollo was nice although he was a little loose, Poseidon was very passionate, Aeráki was beautiful but he saw her almost as a sister, they were born about the same time and she was his brother's half sister. Artemis was always catching up with him as well as his parents, she was considered part of the family and would tell them what Percy wanted to tell them. But the one that stood out most to Theo was Athena, he had seen her at Annabeth and Luke's wedding when he was 5, he was actually the ring bearer. Annabeth and Luke stopped by when they could to see Sally, everyone at camp thought she was the greatest mother in the world so they treated her like royalty. Her books were popular enough that Paul got to retire from teaching and the two moved into a nice house out by the camp.

Many of the immortal campers were wedded in the first 20 years, Silena and Beckendorf were married after 1 year and own a shop in New Olympus, Will and Nyssa after 4 years, Annabeth and Luke 5, Jason summoned the strength after 8 years, Frank and Hazel waited for 8 years until she was 21, Ethan married Lou Ellen after dating for 3 years on their 10th year of immortality. Leo though didn't date a single person for 19 years before he sucked it up and admitted to Reyna his love for her which received a passionate kiss followed by a more passionate slap and a 'what took you so long?'

But the most controversial relationship came in the form of two ambassadors, Nico had grown into a man that can be described as tall dark and handsome, his hair fell to his shoulders but it worked for him, he was 6' 2" and had broad shoulders. Many girls fawned over him but he was always closed down. That is until a rather bubbly goddess met him on the beach one day. Ever since she was born Aeráki only grew more beautiful and Triton had already beaten every single god that made an advance on her without her father's permission. But it was Aeráki who made the move on Nico, they had met a few times when representing their fathers at camp events or New Olympus council meetings but he never showed a single sign of attraction.

Aeráki fell in love with him and watched from afar until she saw her opportunity and took it. She approached him on the beach and after talking and her admission it led to a passionate kiss and Triton punching him in the face only to be beaten and have a stygian iron sword held at his neck. Nico didn't kill him, simply made sure he wouldn't bother them again.

Many gods were jealous of the son of Hades but after hearing that he beat the over protective brother they knew to stay away. They became man and wife not to long after and bonded Poseidon and Hades more as brothers then before.

Aeráki had her first child after a few years, actually two daughters, twins, the kóres thálassas, or sea maidens. Lýpi̱ and Kríma were the ladies of sea death, escorts of the mariner souls to the underworld.

All in all everyone was happy, many new faces have been introduced to the world, love is spreading throughout the demigod world. All were happy for these loves and all grew closer together. Even Aphrodite and Hephaestus made up, through the meddling of their demigod children who after spending much time with each found they actually did love each other and Ares, while not fond of it, couldn't complain after his mother scolded him of trying to ruin a marriage.

Percy smiled on all of this but deep down he was jealous too, but he knew to be patient, he had waited billions of years he can wait a few years more.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it, the ending wasn't my favorite, felt rushed but I was just trying to end it. The more reviews I get the more writing I do, so reviews=updates. It is a simple math equation even for me, and I'm not in a math class. **


	9. The Jackson legacy

**A/N: I apologize if this chapter is a little short but I just needed to make a set up for the action in the next chapter. Keep reviewing for it gives me strength but also realize that your silence is my kryptonite. **

**I would also like to celebrate that I have received 100 favorites. WOOT!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Jackson Legacy **

Theodore Blofis was the first-ever mortal professor at New Olympus University, his studies in literature and ancient Greek along with his history with the gods as a clears sighted brother of the greatest hero to ever live made him appropriate to teach demigods. He was 35 when Annabeth, as the dean of the college, came and asked him to come teach for them. It was only a year after that when he started his life project.

The 'Percy Jackson: Legacy' series was his work of compilations working side by side with all the immortal campers and the peaceful titan Mnemosyne. It took many months for him to complete the books; he had to travel around researching the truths of his travels. He worked with all of Percy's friends and had to compile the stories into a series. He was the first mortal to ever visit Calypso, who said she would never forget his brother for freeing her even if she never left. He was the first male to travel with the hunt to get their stories down.

Theo wrote about his brother's quests from his first monster, Mrs. Dodds, all the way to his final sacrifice and the return of the fallen heroes. His writings were wide-spread, published in Latin, ancient Greek and all major languages.

* * *

These stories are a true hot topic amongst demigods; all that knew him read to reminisce about their lost friend, while new demigods learn about the adventures of the greatest hero that ever lived and all of them wanted to be like him, well the smart ones were glad they weren't like him. He had suffered greatly in his short life and sacrificed much. He is the hero that threw the world into an abyss with a sword through his heart.

Annabeth and Luke, Silena and Beckendorf, Piper and Jason even Reyna and Leo all read this story to their children. He was a legend, the only hero to complete so much. Jason, even with his pride, concluded that with all Percy did it put his acts to shame.

Decades after his death Percy is still an influence on all that is done. Aeráki learned about him along with her 'brother' Theo when he was studying his brother so while she represents her father she always does what she thinks would make Percy proud. When they allow Theo to join them he offers his knowledge but unknown to them he has sometimes had a message delivered to him by Artemis from his brother.

Chiron continued to lead the camp with the immortals and was always happy with all the progress that they made but as all heroes filled the role as his children he lost one of his favorite sons for all of this. But Chiron refused to let this hurt him, from what was deduced from the campers and Hades, Percy gave his essence for them to continue like this and to live better. Chiron was happy for that.

The new councilor from the Poseidon cabin was a very cute little girl but when she gets angry she always does a little theatrics with water and rants on how they are supposed to get along and live better lives because of her brother's sacrifice. It usual ends with either guilty faces or nods of approval. Which is surprising after being yelled at by a 7 year old that only learned about her brother from the books Annabeth read to her and her father and siblings', Triton and Aeráki, stories and praise.

But the influence the books of Percy Jackson held an influence no other book had on the demigods, it was a bible to heroes.

* * *

Throughout his research of his books Theo fell in love; her eyes were a mesmerizing gray and her intelligence was unmatched. Even though it was an impossible romance he was in love with her and she with him. She was a maiden and he was pure mortal. It was a forbidden affair but neither would give it up for anything. After many months they both accepted their love and so they advanced their romance beyond any she had before.

It was 9 months later that Diane Blofis was born into this world, a daughter Athena and niece of Perseus Jackson.

After her natural birth Zeus was in a rage and nearly killed Theo but he was defended by most of the council, only Hephaestus, who was busy building something for the man, Dionysus, who was sleeping, Demeter, busy gardening to be at the meeting and Ares who was excited for action.

It was after much convincing from Theo to have all the other gods leave, beside the king and queen, him to discuss something with them. Only upon exiting the meeting with a great smile on his face that made Athena's heart flutter did Hephaestus show up handing the man a small black box.

He walked slowly to Athena before kneeling before her, providing her a blush and Aphrodite a squeal. His proposal was the biggest news on Olympus, Athena was now always seen with her ring prominently shown on her finger, a simple engraved band with a diamond in the shape of an owl that was a startling gray with a unmatched shine.

He was made immortal for her as her husband, and neither could be happier. Their daughter was made immortal by Athena, as she would not lose her first natural child.

Diane excelled in archery, swordsmanship and all academics. She was praised by all at camp and trained personally by Annabeth, Luke and Chiron in all of her lessons, they saw her as a new addition to the family; she was raised in New Olympus and Camp Olympus but also spent quite a bit of time on Olympus with her mother.

Her father never gave up his teaching but spent most of his time with either his daughter or wife. Theo was the one to always bring out Athena's softer side and also helped her in her research and thoughts about Olympus.

But neither of the parents were happy when the incompetent male population bothered their precious Diane. Her blue gray eyes and long brown hair attracted many young boys to her, but none met the standards her mother, father and many 'aunts' and 'uncles' taught her.

It was on her 14th birthday that she concluded that the entire male race was either incompetent or related to her. She eagerly decided to find the hunters and ask to join. Her 'aunts' Thalia and Bianca were with them and Diane was named in honor of Artemis for helping her grandmother in labor with her father.

It was 3 weeks later when Diane found the hunters; they were having a break from hunting in the Pacific Northwest, enjoying the fresh air and the docile animals.

* * *

Pistó was lying with Artemis resting on his back in the early evening, the fresh fire was crackling and her breath was relaxed. Pistó was at peace, his love was peaceful and his family was happily enjoying themselves in a game of dodge arrow, dodge ball but with dull arrows. But he heard the first leaf rustle before the rest, but he knew who was joining them and he was very happy of it, their was not a man worthy of her alive and there wont be one to his standards for a century or two but Pistó was happy if his niece would join the hunt so that she would be safe from any boys that wanted to hurt her, his years as a wolf have only furthered his developed protective issues and this was the newest member of his family.

They had met many times, Artemis and the hunt were at camp when she was delivered, Athena and his brother were so happy and Percy couldn't be more proud. And he could honestly say that she was the greatest niece that he could ever wish for, her pride is a little troublesome but overall she is a well-rounded, beautiful and intelligent young woman.

Stirring slightly from his seated position he disturbed Artemis who looked down at him questioningly, Pistó just nodded his head to the direction Diane was coming from. Artemis got up and looked to the forest when she heard the rustle, she looked down at Pistó who just stood up and walked in the direction the noise came from.

After about 2 minutes, Pistó walked back into the clearing with a small-framed girl with blue gray eyes stroking his side.

"Diane!" It was Thalia that first pounced on her in a backbreaking hug, followed by Bianca almost as quickly but with more grace. Artemis watched with a smile, Diane was the daughter of the boy she helped bring into this world. But most importantly, she was related to her Percy and was always a perfect little girl.

After about 15 minutes of greetings Diane approached Artemis, "Lady Artemis, I would like to join your hunt."

All the hunters beamed at her, she was always at came when they visited, her father was one of the rare men that was tolerated but was also smart enough to stay away from them. But they got to know him as a good man when he was doing research for his third book on his brother, all about his quest to save Lady Artemis. He was considerate and smart, and his mother taught him to respect women. But when they met Diane they fell in love with her, she was the perfect candidate for the hunters when she was 6.

Many of the hunters tutored her in archery and tracking, she enjoyed her time with them and even looked to them as a form of sisters and aunts whenever they were at camp. Diane's father encouraged her to join the hunters, something about not trusting boys and protecting his little angel. But Diane wanted to join them any way.

The swearing in of Diane was quick and exciting followed by a large celebration for their new sister. Artemis and Pistó resumed their later position though, Artemis smiling fondly at the hunters, Pistó lying contently with his happy family and love next to him.

* * *

Artemis woke in a familiar clearing that night; Percy was coming to her again. "Welcome my love." She spun around and found her Percy right behind her, dangerously close. He grabbed her by the hips and brought her to him, holding her tight against him.

Artemis leaned up and kissed him deeply, "Why do you always sneak up on me? It has been 50 years since you started coming to me and you always do it."

"I think of it as a way for me to have the upper hand, you can catch anything but I can catch you." He the leaned further to whisper in her ear, "And I like it when I can be close to you." His words in her ear and breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine.

Artemis felt vulnerable when she was in this position with him, at his will, and she loved that feeling but she needed to get even. Leaning up she whispered into his ear, "But remember that I can catch you too." This sent flashbacks to Percy of all the times she tackled him in this forest, he was letting her but it always ended heated kisses with her pushing him into the ground.

This went on with hours of flirting and kisses, but neither moved forward on that. Both were content for now with what they were doing. Artemis wanted to wait until he was alive, and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. But it all ended with them lying on the grass looking up at the stars and moon, that is until Artemis noticed something, "Percy, which stars are these? I know I am dreaming but I have never seen these stars before."

Percy's face held his signature smile when he turned to her, "These are the stars that I want to see, always changing and always bright and beautiful to frame my favorite moon." He said this leaning towards her and kissing her softly. He brought a smile to her face with that and earned himself another passionate kiss.

"You have to go now my love, it is running late and you have slept in. My niece is about to come and get you. She will make you very proud, you are her aunt after all." Percy finished with a wink and a kiss on her forehead in which she felt herself waking up.

Artemis woke with a slight blush but easily hid it when Diane came in to fetch her for another hunt.

* * *

***Meanwhile in the center of the universe**

"Lady Chaos!" A man in black armor with stars and nebulae roaming around, "There are disturbances everywhere. Xenn-tu, Flitius, Nochtic, and Retrai systems are all in wars amongst themselves. All of the forms of Gaia have disappeared. It appears that her original form is the only one left. "

A woman in her early thirties stood there with worried expression as she was looking out into the universe, "Theseus, there are too many disturbances to be a coincident, get to the bottom of this. And what news on your brother? Have you found his soul yet? Even if he went for rebirth we have to find him. We need him to end the war that is to come. I can feel it." Chaos' voice was ancient but it held a kindness only a mother could have.

"No, milady, his soul has disappeared and the souls he brought back are not tied to the underworld anymore, there is no way to take them back without them having a natural death or upon their own choice."

"You are dismissed Commander, keep searching. I can feel a disturbance coming and we need to be ready. Tell your Second that it is time for the advanced training on the recruits." Chaos' voice was authoritative but the commander could hear the worry in them, and he had never heard them in his thousands of years in service.

* * *

***Not too far away but still out of Chaos' view**

"I will end this, sister. You thought I would give this all to you without a fight. Last time ended because of the idiot but now that I have all of his energy I will finally kill you." The man's voice was ancient but far more evil then Chaos'. Then the figure faded into the darkness around him.

* * *

**A/N: Review please, I hope this isn't becoming cliché or boring at all. **


	10. The hunt for Fido

**A/N: Sooooooo, I didn't mean to take so long for this chapter, but the beginning was giving me some trouble and so was the end, and then there was the middle-y part that was a little troublesome but I got it out and it is by far my longest chapter. It also has some action, so I hope that it makes up for the fact that I left you all hanging for so long.**

**Now for a little promo, I suggest you all check out Anaklusmos14's story Lord Perseus Child of Rome, I will say it is one of my favorite stories on this site and he deserves all of your views and favorites. **

* * *

**Hunt for Fido**

It was a normal day at the hunter's camp; Diane was losing in a archery competition to Thalia, although most thought she was letting her win, Phoebe and Artemis were planning their next hunt, Zoë was playing with Pistó, fetch the arrow was his favorite, she would shoot the arrow and he would catch it about 15 yards away. But all that shattered when Hermes delivered a summons for Artemis, and they were issued a hunt, the first issued hunt in 60 years, since the end of the war.

It was saddening to hear of all the demi-god and mortal children that were disappearing and those that are being mauled to death. It was only after hearing that Lupa and her pack had been unsuccessful when they tried to stop the attacks, only able to find the identity of the attackers before most of her pack was severely injured only surviving because Lupa intervened and saved them.

Lycaon and his pack of werewolves were killing children and taking them, most likely to change them and grow larger numbers. It was getting so bad that the council of cloven had every satyr, faun and nature spirit out looking for demigods along with campers and any wolf from Lupa's pack that is able to. But more severe was the fact that no one knew where they were, Lupa couldn't track them, the wind gods couldn't spot them and there were no prophecies about them. It was as if they were guarded from the eyes of the gods.

Artemis and her hunt were packed and trying to track a single wolf they found trying to kill a daughter of Trivia, only to wound him and send the girl with a wood nymph for protection to wait for a faun to pick her up. It was easy to track a wolf that was injured but this kept a near impossible pace. They eventually corned the wolf in the cascades only to encounter a sizable pack.

Claws and maws were everywhere when the wolves attacked but the silver arrows from the hunters and Pistó's speed to catch them made so no hunter was killed, a few scratches but those were healed. A few escaped before being killed by the hunters, but they were going to be used to track. These 3 wolves would lead them to Lycaon and hopefully end the attacks.

The tracks led the hunters north, and they made it to Alberta before they had to rest from running 2 and a half days straight. Many of the girls were exhausted but not many of them were injured.

"Where are they hiding all the way up here? They couldn't be able to hunt in the states if their dens are up this far." Phoebe's breath was still slightly labored as they all sat around a fire, bundled in their silver parkas.

"It is surprising, no breed of wolves is known for travelling more than a few miles out of their hunting ground unless forced to. And hunting grounds are a perimeter around their dens." Diane was always the smartest of the hunters, at least with facts and tactics.

"It is possible that these wolves are just leading us on a wild goose chase," Thalia in her ever optimistic way, said. "We don't even know if they are running back to mommy."

"We have to track them down, there isn't much of a choice, we just have to hope that they are leading us to Lycaon." Artemis was a little disheartened, her hunt was never known for being pessimistic, "Everyone get some rest we will need it. We will set out early to keep on the tracks." The hunters mumbled their good nights and trudged to their tents.

All that was left at the fire were Pistó, Artemis and Zoë who had been fairly quite for the last few hours. "Milady, I have a bad feeling about this," Pistó raised his head from Artemis' lap and looked at Zoë when Artemis turned her head to her lieutenant, "There isn't much land left for them to go that is within the god's domains. What if they are planning an ambush that we aren't ready for?"

Artemis shifted her gaze back to the flames, her silver eyes reflecting them like mirrors. "Zoë we will have to be ready, this is something we have to do. Get some rest, we will be running again soon." Zoë hesitated before leaving, aware that Artemis was just as worried as her.

When Artemis was sure that Zoë couldn't hear she lifted her head to the sky, "What are we going to do Percy? They are leading us to the land beyond the gods and I don't what will happen there, I won't have any power."

There was a subtle breeze that was surprisingly warm, "My love, I will always protect you." It was his voice, Artemis spun around hoping to see him but all she saw was snow falling and Pistó looking at her.

Artemis sighed before going to her tent, She climbed in bed only to have Pistó curl into her, warming her against the chill from outside.

* * *

The forest was quiet tonight, Artemis was unnerved, the forest always had the sounds she loved, the birds, the wind, the creek, all the wildlife, but now all of it sounded dead. She was standing in her clearing when her eyes spotted Percy; he was looking at her with slight concern.

"What troubles you my moon flower?" He asked using a nickname they had picked up when Theo had brought it from his moonlace box at his mothers old apartment to his memorial sight in New Olympus.

"Why is the forest so quiet? There is no life." Artemis walked slowly to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she around his neck.

"You are troubled, this forest is reflective of you now just as much as it is me. You are worried just as Zoë is about this hunt as I am about you." Percy looked into her eyes; Artemis could see the worry present on his face.

Artemis raised a hand up to his cheek, "Percy you don't have to worry about me. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. And Pistó hasn't allowed me to be hurt yet." Percy took his hand up to hers before kissing her palm.

"But you will lose all your powers in Alaska, it is beyond your influence. I am sure Pistó will protect you and your hunt but I fear that it won't be enough. I have a very bad feeling about this." Percy replaced his hand on her waist and pulled her flush against him, "Promise me that you will be careful and do not even think about hunting alone."

"I am not stupid Percy, I know more about hunting than anyone."

"I know my love but I can't shake the feeling that there is something wrong about this." Percy looked down at her, "But I will make sure you are safe my love" Percy leaned down kissed her; it was soft but carried much passion.

"I love you." Artemis voice was soft, but Percy would be able to hear those words from planets away.

"And I you, but I need you to rest. Please rest, you have much to do tomorrow. And I need you to be at your best." Percy kissed her forehead once more, fading her into a restful sleep.

* * *

Zoë awoke in a forest after falling asleep, the air was warm and the moon was high and bright. She looked around seeing she was in a clearing with a fire not to far away, she turned to look around her the trees were fairly think not allowing her to see far into them. Before she could walk towards them she heard someone clear their throat behind her, whirling around Zoë assumed a fighting position. There was a man on the other side of the fire but Zoë was positive he wasn't there before. He chuckled at her reaction, which only angered her.

"Who are you?" Zoë demanded.

"So this is how you treat your old friend?"

But then Zoë looked at the man closer she saw sea green eyes and raven hair, "Percy?"

All he did was smile his crooked grin. "Sit Zoë I need to talk to you." Percy gestured to the other side of the fire.

Zoë sat down but there was something that was familiar in his voice, she had heard it somewhere.

"Zoë, I think you are right. I feel like something is going to happen tomorrow, there are some things I can't do in my current situation so I need you to make sure of something. Make sure nothing happens to the hunters, Artemis would do anything for anyone of you and I won't be able to protect her then." Percy took in a breath, "I need you to make sure that you watch the hunters so Artemis doesn't endanger herself by trying anything stupid."

Zoë listened carefully to what he said, it isn't everyday that dead friend comes to you in your dream, especially the dead friend that is dating your sister.

"Now did you have anything you wanted to say before I let you go back to your dreamless sleep?" Percy asked but he knew she wanted to know a few things.

Zoë was still getting over her daze but she snapped out f it at that question, "Why didn't you come back if you loved milady? You are only hurting her by you not being there."

Percy looked down, ashamed that she was right, "Zoë you must realize that I can't do everything, I need to allow people to learn and grow on their own. But I tried to ease the pain of my death, why do you think I brought everyone back?"

Zoë gasped, "You did all that, but what about the man that came to all of us? You don't have enough power, you are just a demigod."

Percy chuckled again, "Zoë I am so much more than a demigod, but it was I that was able to bring you all back. I knew you all had reasons to live, but I brought you back for my own selfish reasons."

Zoë sat there trying to take this all in, "So you did all of this… But how?"

"Oh Zoë it is actually so simple, I willed it to and then I did it." Percy gave her a very cheeky grin, to which Zoë only scowled.

"You still are a stupid boy, it doesn't matter if Artemis loves you." Zoë huffed.

"Artemis loves me and I her, there isn't much to change that. I am sorry if this insults your ideas of men Zoë but I would never hurt her. In fact that is why I have been protecting you all the best I can for these last few decades. But when I come back fully I will simply become like the father of the hunters, if Artemis will accept my proposal—" Percy cut himself off, "Please don't tell Artemis I said that, I wanted it to be a surprise."

Zoë just smirked, "Well if you do join the hunt then you are getting an arrow in the ass. But I don't need to ruin a surprise that will make milady happy." But then Zoë caught something he said, "What do you mean you are protecting us?"

"Well… I have been watching over all of you and protecting you from all I can, I give warm feelings to you all when you are down, I have fought off a monster or two, but most importantly I have watched to make sure you are all safe, especially my love."

"How, no one can sneak up on us, Bianca would detect your ghost and Artemis would notice any spike in power." Zoë was confused by how he could manage that.

"Zoë, I can't explain everything right now but I need you to rest because you have a job to do." Percy stood up to leave but Zoë stopped him.

She jumped up and hugged him, an embrace that was only beaten by Artemis' spine-breaking holds. "I wanted to thank you. Not only did you earn my respect in my first life but now you gave me a second and milady love. Thank you Percy."

Percy smiled at her, "Zoë you will always be my friend. Now you must go." Percy leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Now sleep."

* * *

The morning was quick all of the hunters were surprisingly rested after only one night of sleep and 2 and a half days running. The hunters began to pack the camp when Artemis sent Athena an IM to get a status update and to tell her where the hunt would be going. It was possible that they would be going into Alaska so it would be dangerous, even for a goddess.

The packing went quickly, but the tracking took a little longer, a fresh foot on snow fell onto the tracks and not even Phoebe could find the trail. Pistó was the one to find the trail and it was surly heading northeast straight into Alaska.

It took 10 hours for them to reach the border, the snow slowing even the hunters pace. Just before the border the hunters rested, having a small breather before travelling into the land beyond the gods.

"Milady, what is going to happen when we get into Alaska?" Diane asked, she was still one of the youngest hunters and she wasn't used to intense hunts like this.

"I don't know Diane, no god that I know has been to Alaska." Artemis' voice gave a little peak at her worry but only to those that knew her best. "But we should continue the hunt, the quicker we finish the sooner we are able to go back."

The girls all packed and with their wolves and Pistó guiding them they followed the trail left by the retreating werewolves. It only took an hour to reach the border and Artemis felt it immediately, her power began draining, it wasn't just the fact that she didn't have any powers here but also that her strength was draining, straining at the running they were doing. She managed to keep up with her hunters and gave no signs of her faintness.

Pistó could sense her faltering strength but felt it would be best if they continued and tried to get out of Alaska as fast as possible. The tracks began getting sparse and the wind was getting worse, snow was burning on the skin of the hunters, even the wolves were having trouble.

When the tracks literally disappeared Pistó and the wolves had to stop and began to search around, creating a circle around the hunters. Pistó sensed something out of the ordinary and snarled into the snow, Zoë raised her bow leading to the rest of the hunters joining her. Artemis went up to Pistó with her bow out, stopping next to him to call out,

"Come out, we know where you are!" The strangest thing happened after that, the snow began to laugh at her, swirling around and burning all of their skins.

"Oh silly Artemis, You don't even know who we are." The soft voice came from the snow, still spiraling around the hunt.

"Khione." Artemis' words were dripping with venom. "So the snow bitch lives after all."

A figure began to appear in the snow, "Artemis, you and your stupid little hunters have already enraged me. I am going to enjoy when I watch every one of your precious hunters die and you are in chains for the puppy king."

A growl came behind her, Lycaon stepped out behind her his wolves circled around the hunt "We are no puppies ice princess, but Artemis will become my lover, she will enjoy it with me after a little while. Won't you—" but he didn't get to finish that sentence, Pistó launched himself at the werewolf king, ripping at his throat.

Khione gaped at the wolf, his teeth tearing the flesh from her ally's neck, backing away from him, "How? He said we were invulnerable."

Only then did Artemis notice the white aura around the wolves and Khione, it was difficult in the snow but she could barely make it out. The wolf's only response was to growl at her but retreated to Artemis' side.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at Khione placing her hand on Pistó's head, "Who is 'he', you have a new master already?"

Khione looked startled around her, as if hearing a voice in her head, "No, no, I won't tell. I can still beat them, the wolves are still going to kill and I will fight her myself." The hunters all loaded their bows, aiming at the continuously growing pack of werewolves, their wolves creating a circle around them, growling deeply. "Yes master." Khione's attention was drawn back to Artemis, "I will kill you and your pet now."

At that the horde of werewolves started to move towards them, and the snow speeding up. "Hunters, fire."

The hunters released their arrows; a continuous stream of silver arrows began to rain into the pack, bursting them into golden powder. The hunt wolves began their own fight; slashing and biting at any werewolf got to close. But for every one that is stricken down, more simply took its place. They continued to fight though, raining arrows upon the pack of werewolves.

While the pack advanced on the hunt, Khione attacked Artemis sending ice shards at her only to have them miss Artemis as she ran faster than possible and bringing out her hunting knives. Pistó slashed easily through the wolves that attempted to assist Khione, raining gold powder into the wind.

The hunters were having a lot of trouble though; hordes of werewolves still managed to get by their wolves and attacked them. Zoë pulled her hunting knives before they could strike though, slashing through a wolf that was about to hit Diane, who was busy shooting into the pack as quickly as possible. Thalia joined her then, drawing Aegis and her spear striking and slamming into all the wolves near her.

It was when Artemis felt her strength dwindling that the chances started to fall; the wolves began to get the upper hand, closing in the hunters. Artemis was slowing down and the cold was catching her again, Khione got an evil smirk on her face, "It seems you will die now Artemis. My master knows how to make you fade."

The hunt was still having a terrible fight on their hands that is until Pistó ran into the pack, any werewolf that he touched burst into dust. Zoë and Thalia jumped into the fray with him, Zoë with two hunting knives twirling into their ranks, Thalia with a vicious lighting strike and her spear at the ready. The hunt began to fire upon the werewolves with renewed vigor, finally to finish this fight.

Pistó continued to decimate the hordes of wolves until the worst sound he ever heard, Artemis gave a small shriek when she was sent to the ground.

Khione began to step towards the fallen figure of Artemis, being held down by a growing layer of ice. "I will finally get rid of the wood bitch now," As she stepped forward a blade of ice began to form in her hand, a deadly glint to it. "Any last words Artemis?" Khione's voice was sickly sweet.

Artemis couldn't respond, the drain on her causing her to fade from consciousness, but she was able to keep a hold it off. "Shame, we were going to use you to bring all the gods up here. But they know where you are so they will come anyway."

"nooo…" Artemis groaned, not able to do much else.

"Sad." As Khione raised her ice sword over Artemis, "Now you will be of no concern of mine." Khione brought her blade down on Artemis only to have it intercepted by a very familiar bronze blade.

Khione's eyes grew large at the sight of that blade, clearly remembering it slicing through her torso in the last war, she looked up at the wielder, "No it isn't possible, you died, I know you did."

Staring down at her were a pair of eyes, a pair of sea green burning with so much power and rage that Khione froze. Percy Jackson was holing her blade off, he as back.

"And I know that you will die for trying to harm my love." His voice was so calm and cool that Khione stepped back in fear. "Too late, and don't worry, I will make you fade. I do hope my son didn't promise you too much." Khione's eyes widened further, only for Percy's blade to pierce her abdomen and driven up out the side of her neck.

Artemis was lying in the snow, shaking from the chill. She saw a man standing above her holding off the ice blade that was coming down on her, and then she heard the greatest voice she had ever heard. Percy was back; her Percy was back for her. She heard him say he would kill her for trying to hurt her, but then her heart fell when she heard what he said he had a son.

It didn't make sense, he didn't say that he had any children and he said he had only ever loved her.

Percy kneeled down to Artemis waving his hand ridding her of her chill and all of the ice, "I'm sorry my love, there is a dangerous force that is trying to influence earth, and her actions. Come I need to get your strength back and quickly."

Percy raised Artemis into his arms and walked into a cabin that wasn't there before, "Hunters, come we need to get out of this cold." Percy called out to them entering the warm cabin.

Thalia turned to Zoë, "That couldn't be."

"I think it is." Was Zoë's only response, causing Thalia to burst into the cabin, followed by her fellow hunters.

The scene she found almost blew her back out of the house, her lady Artemis was lounged on the couch by the fire and kneeled next to her stroking her hair is none other than the long dead Percy Jackson. The look on his face was of pure affection.

"Percy?" Thalia voice was soft, the rest of the hunt behind her, a mix of expressions on their face, anger, concern and awe for those that had seen Percy before.

Percy glanced up at her giving her a small smile, "Yeah pinecone face?" only leading to Thalia tackling him.

Percy saw this coming though, allowing her to tackle him but not faltering and simply wrapping one arm around her. Tears fell from her eyes, "You're back!" her voice was broken and her sobs were openly coming.

Percy kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back, "Shh, Thals it's all going to be alright. You and the hunters are tired and drained, there is a room for everyone." He raised his head to look at the hunters, "There will be food for you when you wake, don't worry you will be safe here. There is nothing that can hurt you here." After a little convincing from Zoë, Bianca and Phoebe the hunters hesitantly left to the waiting room. All that was left was Percy kneeling over Artemis' sleeping form, Thalia wrapped around him tightly, Bianca's eyes watering next to him and Zoë waiting for answers.

"What are you doing here Perseus?" Zoë asked, but unlike her original icy voice from when he was 13 this time her voice was filled with wonder and concern.

"The end of war is coming Zoë, you all need to be ready for that." Percy's voice was solemn but his gaze never left Artemis. "I need you all to be safe, I promised that when I sent you here, now I have to leave, I won't have enough energy to be in more than one place at a time. You will need to take care of Artemis while I am gone, just know that you will have 5 months before the end begins and by that time you will have to be ready. But you will have help. And in the end I will come back."

"Now Thals, you have to let go, you need to sleep and your going to see me again soon. I promise that we will all get through this war, I will only allow that." Thalia just shook her head, "Thalia I need you, Bianca and Zoë to leave so I can talk to my niece who spent far too much time with her uncle Stoll's." Diane's head poked out from around the corner with a small sheepish smile.

"Okay, but you have to come back. I missed you to much kelp-head" Thalia's tears began to dry.

"Of course lightning bug." Thalia smiled at the old nickname, "And Bianca, I still haven't properly thanked you. How about a hug to start." Percy raised his arms for a hug that was eagerly returned. Bianca held tight, her tears falling like Thalia's. "But now all of you have to sleep, and Diane come out here."

"Off to bed with all of you." Zoë led Bianca and Thalia to a bedroom before finding her own. "Now Diane."

"You're my uncle Percy aren't you?" She cut him off her voice of pure wonder.

Percy chuckled, "Of course, you know you really got all of your grandmother's and mother's brains. I have been proud of you since the day you were born. You caused so much change in Olympus, you really took up my legacy didn't you." This made both of them chuckle.

"Now, I need you to be a messenger to someone very special to me." Percy had left his spot of kneeling by Artemis and instead appeared with her head in his lap with him on the couch.

"How did you do that?" Diane exclaimed.

"Shh… Quiet down we don't want to wake Artemis," He continued to stroke her hair, "Now this woman, she will come to you just before the war begins. I need you to tell her something for me, will you?" Diane nodded, "Good, now I need you to tell her this, 'He will fight for you again' can you remember that or should I write it down?" Percy looked down at her expectantly.

"No I have all that," Diane was still in shock of her uncle's show of power and knowledge.

"Now, off to bed. I need you well rested, quite a few questions are waiting for all of you in the morning." Diane followed his words without question; she was not able to argue with him.

Percy rotated his head down to Artemis; "You can stop pretending now my love." Artemis' eyes shot open looking up at him in surprise followed by pure happiness.

Artemis jumped into his sitting lap, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Percy chuckled, "It would have ruined the surprise."

Artemis fake glared at him, but quickly gave that up to pull him into a deep passionate kiss. "I need you to stay with me. You can't leave, not even for just five months. I won't let you." Artemis was determined not to let him go, even tightening her hold on him to make her point.

Percy smiled sadly at her, "I am sorry my love, but I am needed elsewhere, but I will be back and we can be together then. But I also have to ask you a question."

"What?" Artemis was disappointed by the fact that he had to leave cutting down her excitement from his return.

"Artemis when the coming war is done I will be back for good so I need to ask you one question," Percy looked deep in her eyes, "Will you marry me Artemis?"

Artemis was speechless for a second before opening her mouth, "Yes, Yes, Yes, of course I will to marry you." Closely followed by the most furious and passionate kiss she had ever given him.

"Here" Percy pulled a ring out of no where but upon looking at it Artemis gasped, the ring was pure silver with no flaw and an engravement around the edges that read, 'From beginning to end, the first and last love' and the jewels were even more magnificent, the setting had radiating diamonds that sparkled and gave off their own light, and the main diamond was large but what was truly magnificent was the fact that it was merged with a sliced silver pearl with created a crescent moon around the diamond. Artemis had tears of joy falling when he slid it on her finger, only to be wiped away by Percy's thumb when he raised her head to him.

"My love, I would want to spend every second possible with you but I can't now, I need to awaken my son once more so he can end this war once and for all."

Artemis' eyes were a mixture of emotions; sadness, remaining joy, confusion and anger, "You have a son?"

"It will take a long time to explain but I have three children, you will meet all three in only about 5-6 months. We are about to go to war with my eldest son, my daughter will come to help while I go and awaken my youngest son. Now I have never touched anyone so these are not born children but rather these are my created children, I will explain when I get back. You can ask my daughter about it when she gets here but she doesn't know about me either, no one does. She thinks she was the beginning and I had to let her learn on her own, I can't just fix everything for everyone, they have to learn to live without me and evolve on their own."

Artemis lost all of her anger now, she was just sad and confused, but the happiness from his proposal was still there, "Because I am leaving I won't be able to be in you hunt anymore, and I can't protect you. I need you to be safe for me."

"What do you mean you were in my hunt, you were here the whole time but stayed away from me?" Artemis was hurt now.

"No, I was with you at all times, I actually liked my new name and all the petting you gave me, I might have to get you to do that even when I get back." Percy smiled cheekily as Artemis grew a face of realization.

"Pistó…"

Percy nodded, "Now I have to go, my son needs me and I need you to regain your full strength and rest, I will see you in about 5 months." Percy kissed her forehead causing her to start to doze. Percy carried her down the long hallway to the bedroom at the end of the hall, opening the door, it was a forest clearing, a full moon in the sky and trees all around, but in the center was a full king sized silver bead. Percy laid Artemis down and tucked her in, "Sleep for now my love, you will see me again soon." He kissed her on the forehead again but this time he just disappeared.

* * *

***Close to the center of the Universe**

"Wake my son." A dark figure stood above a floating body made of pure darkness, no light could be seen around it, through it, or even absorbed by it. But then his eyes opened, showing a different black, a knowledgeable and ancient black that would scare even Tartarus himself.

* * *

**A/N: Again I apologize for the delay but I hope this makes up for it. So yes I did bring Percy back but only to rip him right out from under you. So review I want to know what you think and your emotions in general. **


	11. Love and War

**A/N: So I have a made this all for you. I was blocked up recently but thanks to everyone that posted on Christmas that I follow and they got me writing quicker. So to everyone I hope your holidays have been good. I know I had a good Apocalypse. Please keep reading and reviewing. **

* * *

**Love and War**

"Lady Artemis?" There was a knocking coming out of the trees in Artemis' room.

"…what?..." Artemis groaned, her sleep had been well deserved, she was drained from Alaska but strangely she felt strong and warm, not like a god would feel in the Alaskan wilderness and they definitely didn't feel warm. But then Artemis remembered what happened after the fight.

Her eyes burst open and jumped up, head twirling around the clearing of a room. The room looked identical to the clearing she would meet Percy in, so not seeing him was not right for her.

Diane's head stuck out of the door, disguised perfectly as a tree. "Wow…" Diane looked around the room; it was a forest clearing with a perfect picture of the night sky, a full moon and unusually bright stars. But it wasn't a picture; there were shooting stars or comets crossing the sky and a lone night cloud drifting slowly. And there was a bed, a king sized pure silver bed.

Artemis spun around hearing the voice but her eyes lost their sparkle of hope when seeing Diane, "Is he really gone?" She knew the answer already but she could help but hope he was still with her; she had finally had him back, saving her again, her knight. But now he had to leaving her again. She would have to hit him for always leaving her alone when she desperately wanted him.

"I am sorry milady, he is gone." Diane entered the door, closing it quietly behind her, "Lady Artemis, if I may, could you tell me what your relation is to my uncle?"

Artemis' right hand flew to her ring, feeling the proof that last night was more than real. She sighed, "Diane, why don't we join the rest of our sisters, I think they would all like to know after seeing him last night." Diane nodded slightly and left through the door, shortly followed by Artemis.

The dimensions of the cabin didn't make sense but due to some magic, the hall was able to fit a room for every hunter when the exterior they saw last night, showed it as a warm and cozy cabin that was not any bigger than the cabin at camp in which all they had were bunk beds and one room for Artemis.

All the hunters were gathered around a table, their conversations were fairly hushed but all pertained to one man and his appearance in the hunt.

Diane took her seat next to Bianca, all of them, having seen Artemis sitting at the head of the table, quieted, but Phoebe was the brave enough to ask the key question, "Lady Artemis, how did Perseus come back, and why was he here?"

Artemis took a breath, "Phoebe, I have no idea how he came back but he did and then he disappeared just as quickly. He said that he will be back in 5 months and I trust that he will." She was trying to find the right way to put it all in the right wording, "He has been with us this whole time as well."

Some of the hunters get angry with this, even if he was the great Percy Jackson doesn't mean he could be in their camp without their knowledge and permission. "Pistó, he was Percy the entire time. I don't know how he managed any of it but he did. He has saved all of our lives over the years and all of us last night." Artemis grew a small smile, "He was really a guardian of the hunt. He is one of the only good men out there, most fail to even compare." Those that knew him agreed, even Diane agreed but then again he was a relative so it was slightly biased.

"Milady, why was he here with us?" This came from Susie, a small daughter of Demeter, she joined just after Diane and was the physical youngest along with actual age. But then Thalia noticed a flash coming from Artemis and when she looked down she gasped, drawing the attention of her sisters.

"Artemis, what is that on your hand?" Thalia was pointing at Artemis' left hand, a shining ring adorning her finger. Artemis face flushed a deep red; a small smile grew on her face as she remembered the events of the previous night. Zoë looked at the ring only to smirk, she knew the whole story.

"Well…." Artemis wasn't able to say it without blushing to the point where it felt like her face would burn off. "I have been seeing Percy in my dreams for over 60 years now," some of the hunters gasped, others were shocked that she didn't tell anyone. "Nobody knew of this except Percy's parents, Theodore Blofis and Zoë." some glares were sent to Zoë by her close friends and the older hunters.

"My dad knew?" This obviously came from Diane, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Diane, the reason I went to your grandmother's house when your father was born was because Percy asked me to. You are named in my honor because I delivered your father. And your father hasn't told anyone this because Percy and I asked him not to. I have delivered messages for him to your father or grandparents when she was still alive." Artemis tried to explain.

"But that doesn't explain the ring on your finger milady." It was Bianca who was able to get the question back in focus, Thalia and Phoebe both trying to bore wholes in Zoë's head for not telling them.

"Well over the course of his life I was intrigued by him, he was so different from he male gender. I don't know when, but it may have been when he saved Olympus and led you into the battle of Manhattan that I started to realize my interest in Percy." A few of the new hunters gasped, others. Like Phoebe, Thalia, Bianca and the older hunters were not surprised, they had seen the way she talked about him and then there was the way she mourned his death with so much despair. "We have been in a relationship since then, only able to see each other in my dreams that I knew of, but he was with me for everything, just we called him Pistó."

All the hunters that appeared angry started to look at Artemis with a little bit of pity but also happiness; happy she was able to find happiness. All the hunters respected Percy a little bit, he was a legend and they had read about his adventures in Theo's books. "Last night was when he came back to me, only to say he was needed elsewhere and that he would be back in 5 months. But before he left, he made me a promise in the form of a question. Last night he asked me to marry him, and I said yes." Some of the hunters like Thalia, Zoë, Phoebe, Bianca, Diane and more all jumped up and hugged her, she seemed so happy.

Artemis beamed at all of her hunters to receive smiles and congratulations from them all. "Is that why you visited my grandmother so much when I was younger and when I first met you there she almost introduced you as my aunt?" Diane was connecting some clues from her childhood that she didn't realize until now.

"Yes, when I told you mother that I love him, well she said I was then her daughter-in-law and she made me promise that I would marry Percy when he came back but I would do that anyway." She said the last of that in a quieter tone, looking down fondly at the beautiful ring on her finger.

"I guess we should eat before we go Olympus to tell the council about this," Zoë tried to rally everyone get out of the focus on Artemis, knowing she was a little nervous about it all. But when she finished saying that an entire banquet appeared on the table; blue pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, fresh fruit, blue waffles, toast with spreads and butter, and orange juice for everyone. All the hunters smiled realizing this was from Percy, every demigod alive knows about the blue food and dug in starting lively discussions, about the war, Percy and between Phoebe, Thalia, Zoë and the girls around them who would be Artemis' bridesmaids.

* * *

"Lady Chaos, we are becoming to spread, we may not have enough to properly defend Earth. All the captains and lieutenants are dispersed except earth squadron and myself." A man in black armor trimmed with a dark blue and a blue cape was kneeling before a woman in a solid black throne with the universe orbiting and revolving along it.

"We will be ready, we have to be, all of my children are fighting with or against their children on Tholic, Flaet, Xenn-tu, Flitius, Nochtic, Giltrey, Ye, and Retrai. My daughter is being influenced by her son and now my brother, he has gained far to much power and I am trying to find him now but he is too well hidden." Chaos' voice was laced with a hint of fear; she feared like Theseus that it wouldn't be enough.

"My lady, all attempts have failed to find Perseus Jackson, we must find a different plan to confront him. You said that you are equal to him, but we have no way to assist you without losing half of our army."

"I know Theseus, I just hope he is not hidden by my brother, it would be the death of us all if he is." Chaos stepped out of her throne and walked over to the window overlooking the universe's movement. She sighed, "Prepare the rest of the army for war, we will be fighting on earth, a last stand against my brother, he knows it was the original and the roots of all life. Inform my children to assist each other when they are able to; Hydros and Ourea should both be able to assist when they are finished on Flaet but it may not be enough. With the Earth in this state all of them are weakening and with the universe in disarray it is even draining my energy." She turned to Theseus, "You have always been my most loyal commander Theseus. I hope we can continue after this war."

"Of course my lady." Theseus bowed and ran out to perform his duties.

Lady Chaos walked back to her throne and fell into it. "We will need a miracle for this to work."

* * *

The hunters had finished their meal and had rested in the warm cabin, all regaining their strength with a surprising speed. Artemis had to tell them all of what she knew about Percy and the state of their relationship, receiving giggles from the hunters. All in all the tough hunters had started acting like some Aphrodite girls just for a little bit.

"Milady, I believe that we should get going, we only have so long to get to the council to tell them about the war." It was Phoebe that got Artemis' attention, always the tough one to remember what they were meant to do.

"Okay girls gather everything, it will be a long trek back to New York and it will be hard for us to get to the realm of the gods to get a ride from my brother." Artemis watched all the girls begin to gather their things but many of them grumbled when they heard her mention Apollo.

When they were all packed and bundled the hunters gathered at the door, none of them actually wanted to leave, this cabin was so warm and inviting, they were all reluctant when Artemis pushed through and opened the door. Only to be blown back in surprise as they stepped not into the Alaskan wilderness but the main room of Artemis' temple on Olympus.

"Well that is new." All the girls that had recovered laughed at Bianca's joke. When all of them were in the temple the door closed but it stayed in the wall of the temple, not taking up any room but providing new housing for all the hunt and Artemis whenever they may need it.

"Okay girls, you stay here, I need to report to the council and then I will take you to camp so that we can continue training for what is to come." The hunters began leaving, "Diane, Zoë, Thalia, Phoebe, and Bianca, I want you 5 to come with me."

So the 6 began walking to the throne room, "Lady Artemis, what are we going to tell them?" Diane asked, she may be an immortal but she is still young.

"We have to tell them everything, let us just hope that they take it well." Artemis muttered the last part, fidgeting with her newest accessory.

Zoë came up beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "We will be by your side for all of this. You have nothing to fear, if anything your dad will be angry that Perseus didn't ask first." This got a laugh out of all of them.

"Yeah dad is going to go all protective father again, I just hope he isn't in to much of a dramatic mood."

"When is he not?" Phoebe jabbed.

All the girls laughed and joked on the way there only to become somber and serious when arriving at the door. Voices could be heard on the other side, an argument was being held.

Artemis pushed open the door to see her brother yelling at her father in front of the whole council, "…in Alaska, we have to send someone. She is going to die if she stays there. She can't handle it all by herself." He was yelling about her. Athena looked sad, probably because her daughter was with Artemis. All the council was either sad or thinking.

Artemis decided to make her presence known at this, "I am glad you have so much faith in me little brother." All eyes in the room flew to the hunters, Apollo's smile lit up the room, only to hit Aphrodite in the face with the glare coming from Artemis' finger.

Aphrodite looked again at Artemis' left hand only to go wide eyed followed by a squeal to match no others and to jump out of her throne to tackle Artemis in a hug. "Who is it? Oh I feel the love all over you! Yes I knew you would come around eventually! I just knew it!" Aphrodite's voice was a mixture of squealing and her regular melodic voice, and she was bouncing up and down while hugging Artemis.

"What are you talking about Aphrodite?" Apollo's voice was able to talk through the goddess of squeals' gossiping fast voice.

Aphrodite let go of Artemis only to grab her hand and forcibly show it to Apollo, ring ever more present. "This beautiful ENGAGEMENT ring on her finger of course." She then turned to Artemis again, "So who is it? Oh this is beautiful?" She turned to her husband, "Did you make this?" Only to receive a curt shake of the head from the astonished god.

"WHAT?!" Apollo exploded, "No one can have my little sister! Who is it, I will shoot him myself this time." But Hestia was the one to talk next, the other still in shock.

"Is he back?" Artemis looked at her favorite aunt and simply nodded, bringing the brightest smile the Olympians had ever seen on the goddess of the hearth.

This riled Apollo up even more, "Aunt Hestia? You knew? Who is he, I will kill him for touching my sister." His usual grin covered face now covered in rage and anger.

Zeus finally breaking his stupor, "Enough!" Apollo and Aphrodite quieted, looking at the king of the gods, "Who is this boy that believes himself good enough for you my daughter?" Everyone was silent and looking at Artemis, looking for her answer.

Artemis was nervous and scared; all the eyes were on her. Hestia gave her a helpful smile and a slight nod, signaling her to tell them all. "Percy." She said it simply but that one name brought a powerful reaction. The entire council went into a rather loud and almost defiant shock.

Aphrodite, still wrapped around Artemis, began by jumping up and down again, "Oh My Gods, He was so hot. Does he still look good? Oh I will plan the wedding, it is going to be the biggest Olympus has ever seen."

"You've seen my son?" Poseidon's words cut through all the chatter that had started, no one was able to say anything anymore looking expectantly at Artemis.

"Yes, for about 60 years now." This created uproar, quite a few 'WHAT's were thrown in to the mix, "He has been coming into my dreams, we started our relationship then. He says that he has been watching over all of us but he couldn't return until the time is right. He said that is in 5 months when the war will start."

"What war?" Zeus was quieter than he usually is, his dramatics no longer showing, concern on his face.

"In Alaska, my hunters and I were attacked by Khione and Lycaon, they had been blessed somehow, a white aura was around them. Khione mentioned that they had a master. And a powerful master at that, she and the werewolves were supposedly invulnerable."

Athena interrupted, "What do you mean supposedly?"

Artemis continued, "We were cornered when Lycaon threatened me, but before he could finish my wolf, Pistó attacked him, biting his throat out. My hunters were able to hold the wolves at bay until they were overpowered by the numbers, but then Pistó took over killing most of them before he turned the tides in the battle. During this I fought Khione, she had more power than before but I was just able to keep up speed but that didn't last."

"She overcame me, throwing me to the ground and the ice and cold overtook me. She stood over me, when she had an ice blade over me she said that she would make me fade. She said her master had given her the power," gasps came throughout the council, "and I was unable to move. But when she brought her sword down at me, a blade intercepted it." She took a breath everyone drawn into the tale. "It was riptide, and Percy was standing glaring at her. She was afraid of him, and she attempted to run but Percy stopped her and he made her fade."

"Impossible, he is only a demigod. Gods can't be forced to fade!" Ares yelled. Many of the gods agreed with him but only some nodded.

"He says he is much more than a demigod. He was the one to bring all of us back, he didn't say anything further but he did promise he would come back." Zoë spoke up; she and the hunters had stayed quiet throughout the meeting.

All the gods got a confused or pondering expression on their face at this. "How could he be more than a demigod? He was never given immortality or blessings from anyone. He is simply a son of Poseidon." Athena said surprising some that she used his actual name.

Artemis put on a sadder face; "He said we are going to war with his son." This pulled many different reactions, anger, confusion, a glare at Poseidon and flabbergasted. "But he said his other 2 children will help us. I don't know who they are but if his son is this master of the threat then we know he is immensely powerful. We can only hope that we can stand a chance with the help we will receive." Many in the council were unable to react; they couldn't comprehend this all fully.

"This council will be dismissed, but we will come back in 24 hours, I want all of you to come up with ideas, we need plans for war, we need to know who we are fighting, and we need to know who we will be able to trust and count on for this war." Zeus' voice was its usual demanding self but you could hear the layer of fear and confusion on his voice. "And Artemis, I would like to speak with you privately. Council dismissed."

* * *

A young man drew his sword, a solid black blade against the large metal automaton that he was up against. The metal man brought his hammer up over his head only to hit the ground and shake the man up.

With a slightly sloppy form the man ran and jumped on the hammer that the automaton was taking off the ground. He used it as a springboard sending him over the head of the automaton and landing behind him where he prepared to strike. But before his blade could connect to the hammer swung around and hit him in the side of his ribcage.

He flew 20 feet before coming to a rolling stop, bringing up his sword again the man charged. He dealt blow after blow but not many hit at all and the others were minor. The automaton made contact a few more times with his hammer leaving the man lying thirty feet away. The man staggered to his feet feeling weak, he looked at the automaton one last time and with the last of his energy threw his sword.

The sword flew under the automaton's raised arms and pierced its chest. The automaton creaked before falling over and disappearing all together, leaving the man's solid black sword behind. The man looked no older than 20. He had solid black eyes and skin that was surprisingly pale. His unruly black hair finished off the look as he turned around to look for approval.

"You can't throw your sword like that son." A man that looked exactly like him beside having sea green eyes, a perfect beach tan and being slightly taller.

"Father how am I supposed to beat him if I can't even best a robot?" The young man threw his sword on the ground only to quickly follow and grab his knees in despair.

The taller man sighed and sat next to his son, "Void, do you know why you are so weak and he is so strong?" Void looked even more discouraged now, but he shook his head, "Well after you defeated him you became dormant and he brewed inside you, he was stealing your energy for millions of millennia now." Percy looked down at this.

"Then how am I going to beat him?" Void looked to his father with a look of defeat.

Percy looked at his son with a sad smile, "My son do you know why you are the strongest of your siblings?"

"But you just said Order was stronger and o one is as strong as Chaos." He said his brother's name in disgust but mentioned his sister in praise.

"Yes, in raw power and energy it could be deciphered that those two are physically stronger than them but no you are the strongest of all my children." He looked out on into the starry universe, "You are my strongest because of who you are, and what you do. Order is strong physically and brilliant mentally but he is corrupted by evil desires and greed. I fear that the domains that he encompassed were those of evil. But your sister she encompasses life and good; she is my little builder. But she is a little naïve and impulsive. I fear she takes after my compulsive attitude. She will usually prevail in the end but not always and definitely not in the best way."

He turned to his son, "In here," He pressed his finger into his son's heart, "And in here," Moving his finger to his brain, "Are the strongest weapons you hold. You have the heart that will provide you with courage and hope throughout your toughest adversities and you have the instincts and creativity to best any beast and subdue your brother. You sacrificed yourself when you were so young to defend your sister. You had no training in fighting and your sister had only ever nurtured you. I was never more proud than watching you give your life to stop what you knew was evil and defend your true family. But I was never so sad, you gave your life and I lost 2 sons that day." Percy wiped a tear out of his eye.

"But what you also must realize is what you encompass, what are your domains?" Percy had new resolve in his eyes when he looked at his son for an answer.

"I don't know, nothing? That is what a void is." He was very downhearted about this.

"No my son, your are everything." Percy grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up, "You are The Void, what is there when others are not. You are where the lost souls go. I can feel it in you the power neither you nor your brother know of. The power and strength of the faded have been fed into you and now you can release it. Can you feel it, in your gut the powers of the faded, the feeling of power that it gives you. In your gut."

"Maybe," Void closed his eyes in concentration feeling a slight pull in his gut before his eyes shot open emitting a pure black light. He felt the power of the departed; Helios, Selene, Pan, Perses, Phanes, Pallas, Leto, Cottus and Gyges the hundred hand ones, the three elder Cyclops, the most recent Khione and many more faded spirits. He could feel the power radiate through him giving him strength. But he knew it wouldn't be enough, his brother was twice as powerful as he was right now that is until he felt a new power coursing through him, a power unknown to all but two now, a power unlimited; his fathers power.

Percy had placed his hand on his son's forehead and given him much of his power and strength. Percy was still stronger than many but not as much as his children now, this would change, in a few months his strength would build up again but at the current time the energy he passed to his son made him the strongest being in the universe.

When the black lights dimmed from Void he glowed with a powerful aura unmatched by any and as dark as the void. But then he turned to his father who appeared to have aged to his early 50's. "What did you do?"

Percy laughed, "You have always care for others most and that is a very admirable trait you possess. But I am perfectly fine. I have given you a majority of my energy for now, you are now the strongest being in the universes now. Energy is not an unlimited resource even for me; I will regain my strength enough to fight the battle I must face. But you are going to be strong enough for your battle with your brother. We will be spending the next few months training for that, and only after that will we enter the war."

Void nodded and quickly pulled his father into a hug before resuming his training with a new vigor.

* * *

Everyone had left the throne room, leaving Zeus and Artemis alone. Zeus stepped off of his throne, shrinking into his mortal height with a sigh. Artemis joined him in her 18-year-old form.

"Artemis, you were always my little girl. I could always count on you to stay away from boys." He stroked his face sighing, "You, Athena, Hebe, all of you were so good before. Now Hebe is married unhappily to Heracles, Athena is married to a former mortal and now you are engaged to a dead man. I don't know what to think." Artemis looked at her father sadly.

Artemis gave him a quick hug, "Dad, we both know Percy is a good man, the greatest man that I have ever met. He loves me and I love him. He has done so much for me and he has been protecting me for decades now."

Zeus looked at her, "What do you mean he has protecting you?"

Artemis grew a guilty look on her face, she had forgotten to tell them before, "Percy was the one that brought back all of our heroes, he was the one that made me so happy by bringing back my best friends and lost sisters. But even more so my wolf Pistó, he was Percy."

Zeus' face went from confused, to angry, to a face that Artemis hadn't seen before. "He was always there to save us back then, he was the one that always did so much for us. Now I am learning that even after his death that he is protecting my daughter. He has made you happier than any man has ever been able to." He sighed and shook his head slightly, "I don't know who he is, or what he is, if he is not a demigod but what I do know is that he is a good man and if he was able to win your heart then he is worthy of your heart."

"Dad?" Artemis had some tears in her eyes.

"Artemis, I give you and Percy my blessing. And I would hope that you will both make each other happy and that I will be able to see some grandchildren after we win this war." Zeus was quickly tackled in a hug.

Artemis had tears of joy going down her face and she chuckled a little at his grandchildren remark. "Dad, thank you so much. You just made me so happy. I love you dad."

"I love you to baby." Zeus embraced his daughter tightly.


	12. Familiar threats and family help

**A/N: So here is your next chapter, not as long as the last 2 but still decent for me. I am missing the support from my reviews, I need all of you to let me know what you think or it won't end perfectly. Speaking of ending, this story only has about 3 more chapters left,the war has begun so I am looking into a new story and I put a poll up on my profile, I won't start until after I am done with this one but it is there so I know which one to use later.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Familiar threats and family help**

"Theseus, prepare the warriors. We will depart to Olympus when ready." Lady Chaos addressed her commander.

"Of course my lady." Theseus ran off, his troops being prepared.

Chaos slumped in her chair, setting her head on her hand, "This is going to be difficult."

"Oh, it is going to be more than difficult K." Chaos' head shot up only to see a blank wall, her universe churning on the other side. But when she began to slump again a man walked through the wall, his white hair and eyes casting a light that was bright and harsh. He wore a solid white suit; his entire body was the same harsh white. "You really have let everything go down hill while I was away. I must say it is all disgusting." His voice held the same sneer that was on his face.

"What are you doing Order? I beat you once before and I will do it again." Chaos had no confidence in her words and both of them knew it.

"Now K, you and I both know that you never beat me, that little snot-muncher surprised me but in the end I would have won, just like I will now." Order had walked into the center of the room next to the spinning replica of the universe that Chaos uses to map out strategies. "And the last I checked in, you don't have that Jackson boy that is going to help you defeat me." Order scoffed at this, "Did you really think a simple demigod, a mortal, could defeat me?"

"You underestimate your enemy _brother_, I will defeat you again. You can not win, there will always be someone fighting you." Her voice was oozing venom and hatred when she said brother. She stood up to Order, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Oh, but I forgot to tell you the best part. You aren't fighting the same brother you did all that time ago. No, I have taken the power of our brother too." Chaos' eyes bulged, "Yes, simple really. He couldn't fight me while I was inside of him." Order shook, "Disgusting, maybe once I am done with you I will make a visit to our snoozing brother and make him fade. It will be good to see that brat gone for good."

Chaos snapped, she slapped him, her hand connected to his cheek but he didn't flinch or react at all. Order sneered at Chaos now, "You really need to think things through dear sister. You were always so impulsive." Order raised his hand and slapped her back, but Chaos flew backwards from his hit, crashing into her own throne, "And weak."

With that the man faded into nothing, leaving Chaos crumpled on the remains of her throne.

Her head screaming from the hit, Chaos just barely made out her commander running to her. Theseus slid to a stop right in front of her on his knees; picking up her head and transferring it into his lap. "Lady Chaos, are you all right?"

Chaos looked up at him, before she could regain her strength. It took a good 20 minutes for her to be able to respond and stand, "Theseus, we must go to Earth now. He was here, and I can't fight him on my own, he is stronger than me." Theseus grew extremely worried, if Chaos couldn't overtake Order than all was lost. "Gather everyone, we will go to earth and we will train our allies."

* * *

It had been nearly 4 months since Artemis' venture to Alaska, 4 months of training, preparing and rallying for war. The Amazonians were brought into camp, many decades had gone by since the war but the relationship between the two groups was still well enough for an alliance. All the minor gods had been assembled to train and gather information on the unknown threat.

"What do you mean there is no signs of stirring?" Zeus bellowed but Dionysus didn't flinch.

"I said that we can't find any movement in the monsters, prisoners or anyone else." Dionysus and the minor gods had been searching for three months now and nothing could be found wrong.

"I can't feel any stirring in Tartarus either, brother. In fact I haven't felt anything from Tartarus in a long time and that is not a good sign." Hades stepped in to assist his nephew.

Zeus huffed, he wasn't angry with any of them, he was proud of all they were able to accomplish but he was frustrated about the fact that no one knew about this war aside from Artemis and she learned all of this from a dead Perseus Jackson. "Has anyone gathered any information on this war or the true identity of Perseus Jackson?"

Every eye turned to Athena and her husband, Theo was sitting in a smaller throne to her right, but when attention was pulled to him he grew quite and shrunk down a little in his chair. Athena face showed slight aggravation, "I learned that my oh so loving husband knew about my sister's rendezvous with Perseus and didn't tell me." She huffed, "Even asked him advice for important decisions for Olympus and the camp." Theo leaned over to her took her hand and began to whisper into her ear, she softened a bit before smiling and receiving a kiss on the cheek. Athena then returned her attention to the council, "I have looked into all ventures of the art of fading, no record is shown of any titan, god, monster or even primordial that possessed the ability to make someone fade. And then there are these children of his that he mentioned. There are many sets of three that are powerful but I still have no idea who could be the child of Perseus. The only beings that don't have both parents accounted for are the primordials and they were created by Lady Chaos many billions of years ago." The room chilled slightly at the name of Chaos. "So there is nothing in the books that can relate to any of this."

Zeus switched his gaze to Poseidon, but Poseidon saw and simply shook his head, "I thought he was just my son."

Everyone knew not to question Poseidon further about this, ever since the last council meeting when he broke down, begging Artemis to tell him about his son, himself and the sea have been in very fragile states, but Amphitrite has been doing a good job calming him while Triton and Aeráki have done their best to govern the seas.

Zeus then scanned the council to find no one offering anything else, "And what about our enemy? Athena have you identified the white aura that the hunters supplied? Or has anyone thought of who it is that is behind all of this?"

No one wanted to guess who they were fighting, all ideas of war were painful, they had lost so much in the last two wars and now they were going to have to fight again. "There are many different white auras that can be found in gods, a few titans. But there is no being that is that powerful that would have that kind of aura. And none are a pure white aura." Athena was flustered now, only calmed by Theo next to her. She was never good at not knowing something and it was happening a lot today.

Everyone fell silent; the council all bowed their heads in thought. If there was anything they had learned in their millennia of life, it is that not knowing something could be the most deadly mistake they could make.

"Perhaps I could help you children." A cold dark voice said, standing at the door were two figures, one in a golden suit with a black shirt and trim and the other in an earthen brown dress and earth brown eyes.

All the gods instantly grabbed their weapons, pointing them at the pair that began strolling into the throne room. Only to be frozen in time by Kronos, his smirk growing.

"Well is that any way to great family?" Kronos scoffed, Gaea just smirked. "Well we just thought we would be nice enough to tell you about our return, after all, you are going to all fade soon enough."

Gaea continued, "Yes and now that you don't have that pesky son of Poseidon to protect you I will finally be able to have my fun with all of you." Gaea then turned her attention to Artemis, "Oh honey, I see that Khione and Lycaon failed in their little revenge effort. Pity, Lycaon was raving about having you as his new pet." Her face implying that she would have not enjoyed what they had planned.

This outraged Apollo; he hadn't yet accepted Percy getting engaged to his sister, partially because he couldn't understand how it was possible but mostly because she was his sister and no one could hurt her on his watch. And he definitely wasn't going to have anyone talk to his sister like that. He broke through the time freeze Kronos put on him and dived at Gaea only to be frozen once again by Kronos who sneered and drew his scythe.

He raised it above his head, "We weren't supposed to hurt anyone today, only a warning but I hate it when some sniveling little godling tries to attack my mother, and know that I won't fail in making you fade." Just as Kronos was bringing down his scythe Artemis was able to break the spell as well, she dove right in front of her brother, intercepting the scythe's blade.

Many cries were heard when she did this, Apollo being one of them, Gaea's and Kronos' smirks simply grew. But just as the blade made contact with her skin an aura shot out of her ring, the aura had no color to it, just a raw power. The blade bounced off her skin, but not before giving enough of a blow to her and Apollo to send them back onto the steps of his golden throne.

Kronos' eyes bulged for a moment before returning to a cold glare, "You are lucky this time gods, but beware, we will be ready to destroy you all very soon." The two figures both glared at the gods before disappearing in a pure white flash.

Apollo was less affected by the blow than his sister so he was able to wiggle out from under her and lay her on the floor gently, even summoning a pillow for her head. "Sis come on, you can't do this to me." Apollo began to examine her side, looking over where the blade hit, only to find perfect skin. No marks were left. "How did you do it? Why didn't it hurt you?"

Artemis looked up at him with a wry smile, "Because, boys can't do anything right."

Apollo looked down at her as if she was mentally insane, "Artemis, don't do that to me. You can't go all big sister and save me by putting you self in danger."

Artemis just smirked, before getting up and groaning slightly rubbing her stomach where the blow hit. But she still held her smirk looking at Apollo, "You just admitted that I am older."

"What? No I didn't. You are my little sister and we all know it. Right?" Apollo was scrambling now. But all the goddesses were smirking at him to.

But this good feelings time couldn't last, "Now, how are we going to win in a war against both of the enemies from the last two wars combined?"

That dampened everything, no one was smirking, and everyone was silent; that is until the doors burst open. Diane and Bianca ran in, bowing quickly before addressing the council. "Lord Zeus, Prometheus came to camp! Defenses have been increased but he walked right into camp." Many of the gods gasped, their children were supposed to be safe there.

Bianca continued, "He had the same white aura around him that Khione and the lycaons had. He offered that we surrender and we would suffer less. He said that there was no way for us to defeat him, he hit Argus, he flew back nearly 100 feet." Hera eyes flew wide, Argus was her guardian, she was very attached to him.

"This is just getting worse, wha-" Diane was interrupted by a rift being torn in the middle of the thrones, only for a woman and about a hundred armor clad warriors to walk out.

"Olympians, I believe I can help in your war effort." Athena gasped, jumping into a bow, followed by all the Olympians.

"Lady Chaos," Athena breathed.

Artemis gasped; this was the daughter that Percy was talking about. She has come to them before the war, just like Percy said.

"We will be going to war soon, there are disruptions and wars throughout the universe, all of this is being caused by one man though." Artemis disrupted now.

"Your brother," Chaos' head snapped towards Artemis, eyes widening before she steeled her face turning to Theseus.

"Theseus, get your men to camp and begin training any fighting body. " Chaos ordered.

"Son?" Poseidon breathed.

"Hello father." Theseus smiled at Poseidon.

"Yes my army is made up of fallen heroes and the greatest fighters this universe has ever seen. Although we only recruit at the deaths of said individuals." Chaos explained, "In fact most of you have children in my army, but now is not the time for catching up. Theseus you have been given an order."

"Yes my lady." Theseus turned to leave before Artemis spoke up.

"Bianca, Diane go with them and escort them to camp, they need to be trusted as allies." Bianca and Diane nodded with 'yes milady's but right before they exited the room Diane turned around.

"Lady Chaos." Drawing the attention of everyone in the room, "My uncle wanted me to tell you something."

"Your uncle?" Chaos questioned.

"Yes Percy Jackson," Looks were thrown around amongst the army. "He told me to tell something to someone very special to him and I think that is you. He wanted me to say, 'He will fight for you again' he didn't go into detail, he didn't even say who 'he' was but he needed you to know." Once Diane was finished she turned around and continued out the exit followed quietly by Bianca and the soldiers.

Chaos then turned to the gods, "You know where Perseus Jackson is?"

All eyes shifted to Artemis, She looked down sadly for a second before answering Chaos, "He has been with me in disguise for the past 60 years, that is until 4 months ago, he left saying he would return next month at the end of this war." But then Artemis asked her own questions, "This 'he' Percy spoke of, it was your other brother, wasn't it? We are fighting one of your brothers and we can't win with out your younger brother."

Chaos' look glazed over for a second before returning a defeated voice present, "It isn't possible, he gave his life to protect me the first time and then Order took his energy, he wasn't able to wake for billions of years, it is impossible for him to be awake to fight now."

Artemis shook her head, "No Percy is waking him up, that is where he is."

Chaos looked at her questionably, "How do you know all of this?"

"Percy told me, he was the one that said we were going to war with his son." Then Artemis looked directly into her eyes, "And that we were going to be helped by his daughter."

Chaos' eyes widened again, she started muttering, "Impossible, no there was nothing. I was just there. I remember." But she wasn't convinced.

Athena gasped, "The original three, that is what this war is." Many looks were thrown her way. "Lady Chaos, Order and Void, the first ever beings born from pure energy."

Chaos looked at her, "Yes, I was the original, then my brothers came, I didn't create them they just appeared from the unknown, just coming into existence." She then looked down, "This universe was created when my brother Order and I fought. It ended when Void ate him, successfully trapping him but giving so much energy that he fell asleep forever. But now Order has awakened and he has taken the energy of my brother Void, effectively growing more powerful than myself. I was hoping to find Perseus to help me win this war. He had so much raw energy in his body that I felt he could be a worthy commander in my army, but he disappeared before I could recruit him, just as all the heroes that died in the two previous wars you fought that I wanted to recruit, but they were reborn." Chaos paused, "This happened once before but Orion came to us in the end, but he was a completely different man," But then she added something under her breath, "And then there is his fear of wolves."

Artemis' eyes flashed at the mention of Orion, but she didn't make any remarks; Chaos had said he was different now, and she heard the wolf comment causing her to smirk, she had plenty of wolves to send after him if he went close to any of her hunters now.

"But now, if what that hunter said was true. If he is going to be fighting again we will have a chance but all of you must be fighting with your children against this threat. My troops are all well trained, all their previous skills and strengths have been maximized and their weaknesses have been diminished." Chaos waved her hand and a table appeared with a map on it, the gods got up and surrounded it, "We will be fighting at Greece again. The same battle field that you had before, they are waiting for you to assemble your forces their; all hoping to rub salt in your wounds." Chaos sighed, "And I am afraid that it doesn't matter that the doors of Death never opened, because of my brother their army is larger than it was in the last 2 wars and now with all that they have we will need every possible fighting hand and we need them trained now."

"We have the Romans and Greeks trained together now, that has us better prepared for fighting their monster army." Ares voice was laced with a new doubt and fear that it has never held, the situation of this war had taken out his pride and arrogance but he still tried to cling to the hope of their bettered prowess, "And they don't have any minor gods on their side this time. We have the new united Olympus, the strongest we have been since Rome."

"Sadly, that may not be enough," Chaos started but before she could continue there was a crash and the doors flew open.

"She had a seeing!" It was Octavian running in with his wife, and 'colleague' Rachel Elizabeth Dare, slouched on his side and in his other hand was a pair of canvases

* * *

The cavern was bright, very strange for a cavern in the middle of the Earth, but a light was being cast from a man sitting in the middle of the room on a white throne, in an equally bright white suit. "Tell me again, did this have a black aura around it? Maybe a speckled, starry aura?" His voice was ancient far more than any other voice anyone in the cavern held.

Kronos stepped forward, "No it was raw energy that radiated off of her. It deflected your blessing, it must be Chaos though; she is the only one that is strong enough to beat your blessing."

Gaea stood, "Yes my mother went to them the second we all left. She must be protecting them. What do you think Koios?"

Koios was sitting on the side, leaning over a map of Greece, "It could be, she is the only option that is awake but the amount of energy for that sort of protection is not in her capabilities after the blow Lord Order delivered to her earlier. He was successful in draining more energy out of her with his one slap; she would have had to place it years ago. Otherwise it is simply impossible for her to bring her army here and maintain the universe's pulls."

Order stepped out of his throne and began pacing around it, "Koios, for the titan of intelligence, you are the smartest one behind myself in this room." Koios beamed, "But you are wrong." His head fell.

"Do you know who did this lord Order?" Kronos asked.

"No." Order's face twisted in concentration and agitation, "But it was on the power levels of myself and my siblings but neither of them are capable now. I am sure of that." He stepped in front of his throne, "It is possible that I have a new sibling. But whoever it is can not stop us now, we will begin step one." Order turned to Koios who was looking at him now, "Ready the hunt."

* * *

**A/N: Now I need to know what you thought about it, this was far from my favorite chapter but it is what I pulled out when I sat down to write it. I just need all of you to yell at me now to make me write better when I get to all of the juicy prophecy-ing and battling to come.**

**Review please. And don't forget to cast your ideas into my next story poll. **


	13. The drawing of war

**The drawing of war**

_"Sadly, that may not be enough," Chaos started but before she could continue there was a crash and the doors flew open._

_"She had a seeing!" It was Octavian running in with his wife, and 'colleague' Rachel Elizabeth Dare, slouched on his side and in his other hand was a pair of canvases._

* * *

The gods jumped into action; Hestia summoned a bed, Hermes and Apollo helped Rachel into the bed and the rest gathered around the pair. Seeings were very rare, in fact an entire seeing hasn't happened for over five centuries. Partial seeings are more rare and often confused with demigod dreams, but seeings are done by oracles or others with the gift of prophecy. A look into the future, not only words but the actual scene to know what is to come.

Rachel had a partial seeing years ago at the end of the titan war, she was able to do that because she was destined to be the next oracle but this was a full seeing and potentially the greatest advantage the gods have.

"What did she see?" Athena inquired, Rachel's eyes cracked open slightly and she started to mutter. Octavian dropped the canvases and kneeled next to her, grabbing her hand.

"White blessing…Chaos falls…wolf…black…too big…Earth wins" She was only able to get out those words before fading into unconsciousness.

Ares spoke up, "Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know." Athena didn't like how much she was using that phrase.

Apollo scooped up the canvases and began to study them looking at one of them, "This isn't good."

"What is it?" Aphrodite's voice was small and she looked scared.

Apollo set down the canvases for everyone to see, both seemed to be paintings of war. The first one was, a battle was being played out; a woman was laying down on the ground, she had tanned skin, black hair, her eyes were closed and her body looked weak and she was lying in a crater. Standing above her was a man with messy raven black hair and from what they could see the same skin color as the woman, wearing what looked like a black suit and a sword made of utter darkness in hand. But his body was facing away from the woman, showing only his back in the painting. Farther into the background there was a large man, his aura a harsh, blinding, white. The man wore a white suit and had pale skin with white hair. Overall he was all white but obviously powerful and this man was carrying a solid white sword, looming over the two figures.

Wary glances were thrown to Chaos, this woman was obviously her; she looked the exact same as in the picture. Worry was obviously present on her face. But the next painting was just as foreboding.

It depicted figures on the ground, all the gods could make out themselves or their children, they don't look dead but rather tired, beaten and some passed out. But even worse, it is recognizable they are on the foot of Olympus, some sitting on the steps up to it. Standing facing the group was an army that looked as if it hadn't seen battle, but this was not an army of monsters, no it was an army of titans, giants and some of the strongest monsters including Typhon, who is touching the ground, looming over all and showing his frightful figure. The only sign of any hope is who is standing in-between the 2 groups, a single man, same raven black hair as the other man and he was wearing the same thing from the back but the difference was his sword in hand, a gleam of bronze was shown on the sword. But the strange part was when they saw his shadow; it wasn't human but rather the profile of a wolf, baring its teeth at the army before them.

"This is a look into the future, the fates have decreed it and we can't do anything about it. Let us just hope that this ends in our favor." Apollo, in his most sober state, like everyone else, lost most of his hope. These paintings show a grim future, one where their entire existence lies in the hand of two men. Most could guess who these were supposed to be, if their hopes and information are right, but can the pair be enough for them to prevail?

* * *

Camp was full of commotion, Hypnos cabin was busy sleeping in the shade of a tree or trying to clear the debris caused when Argus crashed into their cabin, effectively destroying one wall and putting him to sleep for the foreseeable future. Hephaestus cabin was helping them while the rest of the cabins were either freaking out or training as hard as possible under the immortal instructors; swords, knifes, bows, spears; everything that they know.

Chiron was trying to handle the campers; many had come and were asking him everything under the sun and more, fear and confusion running amuck. The veterans from New Olympus were handling the children and reinforcing the defenses with the help of the nature spirits and satyrs.

The camp was the safest place for demigods on the planet and everything that they did for protection was deemed worthless when Prometheus just walked straight into the camp, with nothing they could do about it. Even though he was under a white flag when the empousai he brought attacked a Hermes camper every arrow that hit them shattered on their skin and they radiated a white aura.

Chiron had already called Lupa, hoping to have her join them at camp, her pack had already completed the task of moving the remaining Lycaons, which was very minimal, most were in Alaska for the ambush, out of the United States, saving the remaining demigods children.

But the hysteria only increased when a large black rift grew on top of the hill, inside only stars and galaxies could be seen. That is until three figures stepped out, two in silver outfits, obviously hunters of Artemis, the other garbed in black armor and a blue cape and dark blue trim. The two hunters seemed astonished by the portal and that is when Chiron saw more black armored soldiers exiting the rift, filing out in formation, one with a sea green trim standing in front, leading them in ranks.

Chiron ran to them, intercepting them before any of the campers could. Upon seeing the leader Chiron stopped, it was a familiar face and one he hadn't seen for many many years. "Theseus? Is that really you?"

Theseus smiled at his old teacher, the man who taught him much of what he knows, "You haven't aged a day Chiron."

They chuckled; the two had a great relationship back when he was at camp. Chiron hugged his pupil before looking behind him and gasping, the soldiers took off their helmets all smiling in some fashion at the pair, some being former campers, others were happy to see their commander like this after so many months of fear, danger and intense emotions about the war. "Amelia? Thomas? Orville? Wilbur? Joan? Theodore? Harry? Orion? Perseus?" Chiron was doing a quick look over the soldiers, many of them he recognized as his students.

Nearby campers and hunters heard Chiron and began to stare in wonder at the soldiers, these were some of the most famous demigods in history. All being great heroes from their time and now all were assembled in the same group, a very powerful group.

"What is this Theseus?" Chiron asked.

"Chiron, I would like to introduce to you and your campers, Chaos' army." Gasps could be heard from the campers along with confused looks from those that didn't understand. "We are the peacekeepers of the universe." Chiron smiled proudly at Theseus and then all of his former students. While now every camper was staring at them in awe. "We are here to help train you to win this war." Chiron nodded, "And we should start now if possible."

"Of course, I am sure that if you are here than you must know that our camp has been merged with the roman counter part, even if that was after your time with us on earth."

"Yes, we watch your planet along with all others, as the Earth division we are current with all of the activities, we were in a war on the other side of the universe during the giant war so we couldn't help but we were always aware of the progress and would have come if in any dire need, or were close to loss." Theseus explained, "Now I will be taking your leaders, we will meet in the council room, I need to be briefed on the status of the camp and to give you our strategies." He turned around to his forces, "Lieutenant," Orion looked at him expectantly, "begin the training; the hunters are here so I want them and the archers on accuracy and speed, swords need endurance and strength along with technique, spears and knives as well. And I want strength and power strengthened."

Some of the hunters that were near narrowed their eyes at him, even Diane and Bianca, but they begrudgingly followed. The rest of the campers followed them, but then Theseus called out, "Wrights, go fix the broken cabin, send the campers working there to Orion to get them training." The sons of Hephaestus nodded and ran off to the cabins to relieve the building campers.

The immortal councilors congregated in the big house; they were around the table Leo built, a holographic Ping-Pong table, and it also grows to the size needed for the meeting. A virtual map of the last battlefield was rotating on the table; Annabeth's first battle layout was positioned for them to start with. Theseus began by uploading his battle layouts, changing and adding different placements and rearrangements for troops and campers.

"Let's begin…"

* * *

Several of the Olympian gods had gone to Camp Olympus; Ares, Dionysus, Apollo, Aphrodite included, and others resumed their duties. Hades and Poseidon left to govern their domains, Poseidon still in a trance from the news of his son. Zeus was in a discussion with Lady Chaos and Athena, both trying to learn of the threat, none of it was pleasing on the ears, with Hera was strapped to his waist. The minor gods separated similarly, many going to camp if not already there, and the rest attending to their duties. Artemis was simply sitting on her throne, deep in thought.

Everything she knew about Percy was in debate again, after everything that she learned. If his children were the original three beings, than who was he? This and many more questions were bouncing through her head, all wondering about how well she really knew her fiancé.

Olympus was strangely quiet at the moment, but that changed drastically. Crashing through the doors of the throne room was a giant fox, but not just any fox, the Teumessian fox. The myth of this fox is simple; it was a giant fox that was destined never to be caught. Now this was true because the fox had never been caught, only did it stop hurting people when Zeus forced its mother, Echidna, to demand it to stop and go to Tartarus. But the worst of it, no one was watching Olympus, all the gods were occupied so the only one to witness this was Artemis, who summoned her bow at sight of the fox and began pelting it with her arrows. But what happened was the worst she could think, the arrows bounced off. She remembered her first attempt to catch this fox, and then her arrows would puncture it, slow it slightly but she could never catch it.

But what Artemis had failed to notice at first was the white aura around the fox, a familiar powerful pure white aura.

The Teumessian fox was not distracted by Artemis' actions, ignoring the goddess altogether, stalking toward its prey. Swimming in his aquarium was Bessie, the Ophiotaurus, the fox's prey and the bane of Olympus.

With pinpoint accuracy the fox captured Bessie's tail in its mouth, raising a pained moo from the creature. Casting one last look at Artemis the fox ran out of the room, Artemis hot on its tail, not once letting up on her barrage of arrows, but still none doing any damage. But the fox, with no falter or hesitation, jumped from Olympus, down to the streets of New York. Just when the fox jumped Zeus, Chaos, Athena, Hera and Hephaestus all flashed in, arriving just in time to see Artemis skid to the edge of Olympus, looking down at the fox currently running down Fifth Avenue.

"That was the Teumessian fox." Zeus stated.

"What was it doing here?" Athena questioned.

Everyone present looked at Artemis, who in change bowed her head, ashamed, for letting the beast go. "Bessie is gone." Gasps were heard from all that could hear, everyone called the Ophiotaurus 'Bessie' in honor of Percy. The Ophiotaurus had been safely kept in the throne room of Olympus since the quest to save Artemis years ago and never had they had a breach in security this big. Olympus was supposed to be safe, the security system had been heightened after Kronos and Gaia's visit early but it did nothing for this.

"We need to find it!" Zeus exclaimed.

"How? Not even one of my automaton's could catch something destined never to be caught." Hephaestus admitted in a defeated tone.

"Lady Chaos, do you think any of your soldiers are skilled enough to capture it?" Athena asked hopefully.

Chaos' face grew tested, "No, the fox has been blessed by my brother." She grew many glances at this, asking for her to explain, "I can't change its destiny and it is currently invulnerable." She paused, "That is… I have to bless you all. My soldiers already hold my blessing but they aren't hunters. I have to bless you so that you can harm those blessed by my brother but I don't have enough energy to increase your skill or strength like he did for everyone on his side." Chaos seemed distressed then added in a mutter, "Even my daughter."

Artemis heard her though, reminding her of Percy's tone when he spoke of his son, the one they are fighting against. It was the tone of disappointment, not in another but in herself as a parent.

"I will bless you, there isn't much I can do after this and moving everything to Olympus but I will have to if we are to stand a chance." Chaos concluded.

She raised her hands and began chanting, the language was similar to ancient Greek, only Athena could recognize the language, although she couldn't speak it, as the Primordial tongue, the original language. All the gods present could see the aura that came from her hands; it was black, void black, with silver and white specks swirling in it. The aura erupted, streams hitting them along with a mass of it flying off in the direction of the camp.

Once the beams stopped Chaos stumbled slightly before righting herself, she seemed tired and worn but otherwise fine. "We need someone to catch that fox. The Ophiotaurus can still be sacrificed to destroy Olympus and nothing I do will stop that."

"I will hunt it." Artemis said, "Alone." She added, raising argument with Zeus and Athena, her father and favorite sister. "Everyone is needed for preparations and training. I will be able to move faster alone and I am the best hunter we have."

Zeus huffed, he didn't want to put anyone in danger and this was very dangerous, "Fine, you will hunt, but you are to catch it as soon as possible. We will be moving to our roots soon so I would like you to meet us there when you are done."

"Of course father." Artemis bowed slightly to him and Lady Chaos before running to her palace to retrieve her hunting gear. The fox escaping once was a wound to her pride; she wouldn't let it get away again.

* * *

The camp was alit with activity, soldier running around with the campers prepping the war machines made by Hephaestus cabin, similar to the Argo, although advancements have been made and technology improved. The battlements were all new, in times of peace it is rare to build for war.

"I want first wave done. _New Flame_ will be our flagship, load the Greek fire guns and the bombs, we aren't sure what we are coming up against." Leo continued barking orders, as 'Supreme Commander' of the Olympian fleet it was his job to command the ships and their crews. Reyna, Luke, Jason and Ethan were directing the campers in their weaponry, getting them properly armed and balanced before lining them up in ranks. A very pregnant Silena was busy coordinating the citizens of New Olympus, saying farewell to their family and friends going to war without disrupting anything, many children and mothers would not be going, under obvious reasons. A small group would be staying in New Olympus to deal with defenses, most being the retired heroes and legacies who didn't feel ready to fight a war like that, leading them was Beckendorf, not willing to leave his wife to go off to war. The hunters were fitting themselves with their new armor, a new design by Silena and Beckendorf, a silver armor that is flexible and breathable but protective enough for the hunters to switch to close combat or survive a stray arrow. And Annabeth was working with Theseus on last minute strategies and tactics, preparing for everything.

In all the camp was preparing for a war that they didn't know they could win.

It had been a week and a half since the soldiers of Chaos arrived and began their training and the campers would say they approved vastly, the soldiers had improved everything they did, from swordsmanship to their war machines. While the campers were training their parents joined them for some fighting before the worst happened, Typhon broke through his prison with a white aura radiating off the previously powerful monster. All the gods, major or minor, were trying their best to fight him, many being swatted out of the air or others having no effect on him.

It was the day of deployment now, Chaos was going to be teleporting them to Greece to defend the roots of the gods. The fleet of five was all that the campers were able to procure in such a short time; even with the help of the soldiers of Chaos development was slowed with the massive amounts of training and when the gods had to leave.

That was one of the worst advances, when Typhon was released from his prison the gods left to fight him, taking much of the hope with them. None of the campers had seen the paintings that Rachel had drawn during her 'seeing', she hadn't come completely out of her sleep since she went to Olympus, Octavian never leaving her side in Apollo's temple.

The idea of not having the gods at their side frightened the campers, the soldiers of Chaos are there to help them but it may not be enough.

"Everyone in line!" Theseus called pulling everyone out of their thoughts and doubts, these soldiers were trained to not show fear or doubt, and they led the campers to have hope in themselves. The ships were loaded with their crewman and aerial fighters ready to move quickly and fight at a moments notice. Campers lined up in squads and groups, led by the immortal leaders and soldiers, ready to fight for their lives against these returning foes.

The campers were in full armor in their lines, shining in bronze and gold, while the hunters wore their silver. Chaos' army still had their black armor on and stood in the front, leading the defenses of the gods into battle.

Chaos stood in front of all the children and heroes, appraising them, analyzing their one chance for survival. Theseus stood next to her, barking orders to the leaders who in series ordered the others.

Once everyone was in position Chaos stepped forward, "Campers, hunters, soldiers. Brave heroes all of you! We will be going to war, my brother Order has awoken and now plans to kill everything that I created. We have trained for everything; prepared for the worst and hope for the best! Now you all hold the hopes of all on your shoulders." Chaos looked over the faces of the campers, "I have hope and pride in you, everyone of you are among the best I have seen and trained, I look forward to seeing you all at the end of this war! We will win this! We will defend the Earth! And we are going to prove to all those that are corrupted and evil that they can not defeat us!"

Cheering came up from the campers, many were banging on their shields, others raised horns, but just as Chaos was opening a portal to Greece a single arrow pierced the ground at Zoë Nightshade's feet. Attached to the arrow was a scroll of paper, obviously some kind of note. Zoë knelt down, everyone was staring at her as she looked at it, her eyes widened only to quickly harden and grow a fire, she turned to Chaos.

"Lady Chaos, my sisters and I will go to Greece but we must first hunt my father, he seeks to destroy the roman pantheon, in hopes of weakening Olympus no doubt." Zoë addressed Chaos with respect and a coolness but when she said 'father' her blood boiled and everyone could see her almost shaking in rage.

Chaos looked slightly worried on the prospect of losing a skilled group of about 40 fighters that could be instrumental in the victory at Olympus, but this was just as important. Roman gods that aren't tied to any Greek roots are reliant on Rome in a similar fashion to their Greek counterparts and losing them would be a disastrous turn in this war along with the Roman aspects of the gods and their Roman children's godly blood. When a godly parent fades, so does the power of the children of said god. It was crucial that the hunters save Rome.

"We will be able to handle it, everyone is needed in battle and we will be able to quickly join in the defense when we are done." Zoë supplied this so Chaos would not try to lessen the defensive force of Olympus.

"Very well Ms. Nightshade. Lead your sisters and reinforce the campers when you return an archer flank would help in the heat of battle. Good luck." Chaos created a smaller rift next to the other and the hunters quickly disappeared into it behind Zoë.

* * *

Typhon's giant hand swung through the sky, swatting at the gods orbiting him. The dust and clouds stuck to him, even up close the gods could not see the entirety of his body, only the hands, his scaly legs on occasion and the frightening glimpse of his hideous face. Athena directed the gods in formations, swirling around him in flocks and projecting their power upon him, arrows flew, lightning was formed, even chains were draped upon him, although with many of the gods, including Hephaestus and Ares, they could not slow him or lessen his height. The white aura around Typhon weakened all attacks delivered on the father of monsters.

Poseidon's chariot, pulled by pure white pegasi, flew above Typhon. He readied his trident only to throw it into the monsters back, driving it into him. The aura seemed to shift when Poseidon dug into him, for it threw Poseidon off, a simple wave of the aura flung Poseidon off of the back of the father of monsters. Poseidon saw the aura heal Typhon's wounds, leaving no mark from his trident.

Poseidon landed in his chariot, having circled under him in case of falling. But before he could try to reengage Typhon a warm sea breeze blew past him, carrying a melodious voice, "_Father, Atlantis is under attack! We can't fight them all! Please help mother is in danger!"_

Poseidon gasped, his palace wasn't supposed to be attacked in this war, it was the roots that they were going for not his domain, and he was needed to fight Typhon. But Poseidon would never leave his family in danger.

Poseidon yelled down to Athena, she needed to know everything so that she could properly lead them to victory, her face flashed concern before it hardened and she nodded. Poseidon quickly flashed to his palace into one of the most frightening scenes he had ever seen.

* * *

A rift appeared at the base of mount Olympus, all the immortal campers from the giant war recognized he place, many had died here the first time and now the battle will be far more difficult and bring death with it.

There were around 100 soldiers of Chaos, 5 war ships hovering above, 600 nature spirits and satyrs, and around 800 half bloods and legacies all prepared for combat. This was the largest force the demigods ever had but it was still dwarfed by the army in front of them.

Standing in front of the demigods was a sea of monsters all in an aura of white energy, gegenees (six armed giants), telekhines, empousai, harpies, earthborns, cyclops', centaurs (war bred), stymphailian birds, gryphons, hellhounds, hyperborean giants, karpoi, laistrygonian giants, basilisks and dracanae. This horde stretched as far as some could see, some estimates could reach 6-7 thousand monsters, but to put the icing on the cake, giants were spread out amongst them along with titans. Standing in front of the army were Prometheus and Enceladus, both wearing the largest smirks their face could hold.

"Do you surrender now? You are no match to us!" Prometheus called out to the defending army, arrogance was ever present in his voice.

* * *

The hunters emerged in Rome, Zoë quickly taking off in search of her father, murder in her eyes.

It wasn't long before they found the small army that Atlas had, but this army was only small when compared to the armies in Greece. The hunters had made it to the Colosseum before they realized that they were cornered, the aura given to them by Order must have allowed the monsters to sneak up on the hunters. Atlas was leading them, displayed in full roman armor and broadsword in hand. The army was about 200 monsters, laistrygonian giants, hellhounds and earthborns the most prominent. But leading the army along with Atlas were Krios, the Manticore and the Chimera all smirking or growling at the hunters.

"Well my daughter, it appears that I have to try harder if I am going to kill you for good this time." Atlas sneered at his daughter, his royal features in a scowl.

Zoë's face was in a rage, scanning over the army in front of them she saw very little hop in their ability to come out victorious. She looked back to her sister, noticing their faces laced with fear and doubt, their backs to the Colosseum. Zoë's pride shone through for one moment as a plan formed in her mind. She turned back to her father with a smirk on her face, fueling Atlas' scowl.

* * *

Artemis was still on the trail of the Teumessian fox; it had been just over a week. She had only ever been close enough to see it, the Ophiotaurus still mooing in its maw. She had sent arrows at it whenever she could see it, but even when the arrows punctured its skin the fox kept running at full speed. Artemis wasn't even positive on her location, she hadn't been able to stop in a week and the fox wasn't running in a set path, simply snaking through America. With her domain of the hunt she could narrow down her location to somewhere in Alabama but that didn't do much for her.

She was tiring quickly, running for a straight week as a god was possible but at this speed she wouldn't be able to keep it up forever. But she perked up when she saw a red tail with a white aura around it, Artemis slowed to her hunter stalk.

The fox was lying down; they were in a clearing in the middle of a swamp on a hard disc of earth with the Ophiotaurus on the ground crying out for water. The fox looked right at Artemis before nudging Bessie towards Artemis slightly.

Artemis hesitantly walked to the Ophiotaurus, eyeing the fox in case it decided to run again. She was able to stand right above Bessie before anything happened, the fox ran away at a new speed, faster than it had previously, and it left Artemis bewildered standing above a crying Bessie. But before Artemis could touch the Ophiotaurus the earth rumbled slightly, a face appearing in the dirt.

"Welcome little hunter." Gaea spoke in her melodious voice.

Artemis panicked, the Earth had crafted a hold on her feet, she quickly grabbed the Bessie and tried to flash away. Bessie did disappear in a flash back to Olympus but Artemis was held strong to the Earth not able to move.

"Did you really think we wanted to end you all so soon? The Ophiotaurus was bait and I caught a little girl." The face of dirt dissolved into the clearing, "And now my son can get what he wants."

Artemis was slowly drawn into the earth, when the ground passed her head everything went black, falling into the unknown with the distant sound of laughter in her ears.

* * *

**A/N: I am almost done with this story. Wrapping up now, I just need to know how you want it to end. Any specifics you want? **

**Now my poll is still up, and my story Son of Rome is winning but there are 2 that could overtake it if they get more votes. This poll will last until the end of this story and then I will start writing the winner. I need you reviews for they are uplifting and inspiring. **

**Thanks**


	14. Artemis and the hunt

**A/N: So another chapter up, now this is the first part of 3, I have lengthened and broken the final battle scene, and here is your first look. **

**I love all of you who are reviewing and following my story and I hope to have more coming out soon, but I have been struggling with a small amount of ****writers block, I just don't know how to get the story onto the page. And then there is the testing I have this week and all the projects that I have been avoiding and instead using fan fiction. **

**Now I am sorry for the wait, I will see you at the bottom**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Artemis and the hunt**

The lights were blinding when Artemis emerged from the Earth, but the laughter grew louder. Artemis had heard this laughter before; the most recent time was 60-some years ago, during the giant war. Always with taunting, and this time was no different, his voice was always what she hated most in men; arrogant, demeaning and generally egotistic.

"Just as beautiful as ever Artemis." Gration chuckled, "A little dirty but that is not going to matter."

Artemis' sight began to come back seeing Gration above her, a very common smirk on his face. He stood tall above her, 25 feet tall, muscular chest and lean arms, his only clothes, a pair of camo shorts, and his face was handsome, his skin clear and a clean jaw but an ugly emotion always visible. To Artemis he was one of the ugliest beings she had ever seen.

Artemis was not able to move arms; actually she couldn't move anything besides her head. There wasn't anything holding her down besides force, a light white aura holding her to the ground as Gration towered over her.

"Struggle all you want, you can't break through of what you are held by. Oh… and what is this?" Gration's voice began to get angry, "A ring? Artemis, you are promised to me, no one else can have you!" He was yelling now.

But then Gration smiled, "He probably hasn't touched you yet has he? That is my honor, you will be mine now and I will kill your boyfriend." He shrunk down slightly, "And now that that Jackson bastard is dead, I can finally claim what is mine."

Artemis couldn't move, she saw Gration coming at her and fear burned through her. Gration was two feet away before the deadly silence was broken by a deafening cry of pain. But to Artemis' surprise it came from her attacker, Gration was bellowing in pain before he fell over.

Then Artemis heard the voice that she missed so much, the one that answered all of her dreams. "No Gration, nobody touches my love."

Artemis suddenly felt the force holding her down vanish but before she could move she was swept up off the ground into a pair of strong arms, and looking up she saw the face of Percy Jackson looking down at her with affection in his eyes, but there was something different.

Artemis reached her hand up, brushing his cheek, "Percy… What happened to you?"

Percy chuckled, "The energy drain may have changed my appearance."

"Percy! You're 40!"Artemis exclaimed, running her hand through his now lightly salt and peppered hair.

"Well my energy is a little low, I am sorry if you are displeased by it. I thought it was good to appear older than my son, he said it was weird to be trained by someone who looked the same age as him and still call him dad." Percy explained to her.

Artemis sighed, her fingers now playing with his pure grey streak, a habit she had picked up. "Fine, it's just that my fiancé is an old man." She said with a smirk knowing that it would tease him.

"I take offence to that!" he joked back before turning serious and shooting a look at the moaning form of Gration, "Now if you will excuse me, I believe that I have a punishment that needs delivered."

Percy walked over to a fallen log, Artemis finally realized that she was in some forest, not like the evergreen forests she loved in the northwest but rather a scattered one found in Italy. After setting Artemis down and giving her a quick kiss Percy stepped over Gration's body, a face of rage very present.

Artemis looked at Percy, finally seeing what he looked like now. He was the same height he always was when he came to her in her dreams, and the same muscle build. But his hair was different; along with his grey streak he had a salt and pepper mix on top of a tired face. He looked aged, but also the same, the same Percy she fell in love with. And he was wearing a suit, not like her father's business suits, but an elegant black suit with a shiny silver silk shirt. He was just as handsome as she remembered.

"Get up you worthless sack of lard." Percy's voice was liquid venom, even making Artemis shiver. With Percy simply raising his hand Gration's body lifted off the ground, emitting a blood-curdling scream. "So you feel that Gration? That is your blood boiling in your skin. This is what you get for trying to touch my love." Artemis didn't know what to feel about what he was doing, she was glad he was here, and that he protected her but what he was doing scared her. She didn't know where he learned to do this.

Percy lowered his hand but Gration stayed in his floating position. He reached into his pocket and produced his trusty blade, riptide. Gration saw this; even through his painful screams his eyes widened remembering the acts of that blade in his last attempt on Artemis' virtue. "This will be worse than last time Gration."

And with four faster than light movements all four of Gration's arms and legs had deep cuts down their lengths. The blood began to pour out of Gration, his skin going pale.

"Gration, for your vile attempts to harm Artemis, you will receive eternal damnation and punishment, I will see to it myself that you are properly punished before I allow you to fade!" Percy then proceeded to slowly butcher him, cutting off his extremities inch by inch. It wasn't until Percy cut into his head that Gration's body fully disappeared, leaving what appeared to be a lake of ichor, blood of immortals.

"Percy?" Percy heard Artemis' weak voice, he felt something between shame and guilt; he must have scared her with his display. He swiftly moved to her, encasing her in a warm loving embrace.

"I am sorry you had to see that. My love I only wanted to protect you." Percy held her close as he heard her tears falling down her cheeks.

Artemis sucked in a breath, "I am just so happy that you are back. I was so afraid, I couldn't move..." Her grip on Percy only tightened, "I love you."

Percy smiled, stroking her hair, "I love you too."

The two stood intertwined for what felt like only a minute but Artemis was drawn out of her paradise when Percy broke apart. "My love, we have to go. Rome is only a few miles from here and right now your hunters have engaged in a battle that they may need help in. But either way, you will want to see how well they do against their foes. You will be proud."

Artemis' eyes widened before narrowing, "You knew my hunters are in danger and you let me stay here! Let's go!" and Artemis took off running, but she never did let go of Percy.

* * *

Zoë had a plan, a last ditch plan, but it was their only hope and the hunters were the only ones that could pull it off. She saw the hordes of monsters enclosing them to the Colosseum, her father further encroaching on them. And then her sisters were afraid or disheartened.

Zoë turned to Phoebe, "Do you remember hunting in the redwoods?"

Phoebe was confused at first but when she realized what Zoë meant, a smirk growing on her face matching Zoë. All of the girls heard Zoë's remark and knew what she meant; all faces went from realization to determination. This only infuriated Atlas more; he wanted them to cower at his feet before he dispatches them.

It all happened so fast that the monsters became confused, Zoë, Thalia and Phoebe pulled out their bows and opened fire, peppering the army with arrows, not many of the monsters fell but all along the front line ended up with new quills sticking up out of them. But Atlas got the brunt of Zoë's attack, she found every chink in his armor but it wasn't doing much to the large titan. But this was only a distracting to the monster army, because while arrows were raining down on them the rest of the hunters ran into the Colosseum, led by Diane and Bianca through the arches.

Once all the hunters were through the gates the three that that were holding off the advancing army began to slowly step backwards. Only a few monsters had fallen from this attack, most held small amounts of arrows in their skin but kept advancing. But the girls kept up their firing, even without killing them the monsters were not fond of having an arrow in their chest or face.

Atlas was still being pelted by the arrows fired by mainly Zoë, but he was able to hold up his arm to block his face, a key target for her, "Do you really think you three will give them enough time to escape, you will all fall today. Maybe I will take some of you with me, Gration was bragging about what he would do with Artemis and said I could have some later, but with you all being miniature versions of her, I could just have all of you!" he was laughing now, but the three girls just got angry, Thalia electrified her arrows, now taking more monsters out and keeping the Manticore and Chimera at bay, Phoebe joined Zoë now peppering Atlas but also Krios, both girls increasing their release rate.

"ENOUGH!" Atlas bellowed, but the arrows kept hitting him increasing his already face-reddening anger "ATTACK!" at this the monster army jumped at them, but the girls had bought enough time, they were able to sprint into Colosseum before the army could catch them.

When the army did emerge into the Colosseum it was in a stream, the gateway was funneling them, that is when the redwood hunting came in, the hunters were hanging on the walls or on top of the columns, all now releasing a barrage of arrows, effectively killing the first 40 or so monsters that came through. Dust obscured the entrance that the hunters were guarding, making them unable to see what was coming but then a roar came through, a deafening fear-inducing roar followed by the Chimera running in fire sprayed everywhere and arrows layering its back.

The monster's attention was grabbed when a lucky shot by a hunter pierced the top of its nostril. In response the Chimera spun around and bounded at the wall, but before he ran into it he bounded up, landing to the right of the hunter who had shot him, the scattered many of the hunters, all running away from him to get shots in while the three heads all gave their roars and fire.

The hunter that did shoot him continued to fire at him despite her fear, because she knew attempting to run would only give it the chance to kill her. Some others joined her before more chaos ensued on top of the walls, the Manticore jumped over the walls, throwing its spikes everywhere, some were intercepted by arrows, other missed barely but the ones that hit were piercing the hunters in their arms and shoulders, some unable to fire their bows. It was Bianca that stopped the Manticore; using the same move she witnessed on the day she learned that she was a demigod.

Bianca tackled the Manticore, her Stygian iron dagger in hand as she tumbled down to the floor of the Colosseum, wrestling with the 'man-eater'.

The next disturbance on the wall was then a section exploded with Krios jumping out with his spear brandished. The horned titan began staling on the hunters, all of whom taking up defensive positions. But then he spotted Diane, "Well aren't you beautiful," Krios smirked as he stalked up to her, even the arrows now sprouting out of him not effecting the manner in which he walked.

"You vile male pig!" Diane screamed while continuing her rain of arrows on the man.

"Tsk, tsk my little hunter. You should watch you language to your new master. I will pick you out of all of these hunters for myself." As Krios finished he backhanded her, none of her arrows were able to slow his advance.

Diane let out a shriek that she was unable to hold in when she was thrown to the floor, with Krios jumping down following the form of the girl.

But that wasn't the last disadvantage that the hunters encountered, through the golden curtain of dust strutted Atlas, a smirk on his royal face. "Is this is all you have daughter?" He called to the three girls all in the middle still luring the monsters to be shot from above but now looking at all the new disturbances in the lines of the hunters they were all searching for where they were needed, Zoë nodded to the other two, Thalia arming herself with her electrified spear and Phoebe with a set of duel hunting knives. The two ran off to help Bianca and Diane, both in need of it, leaving Zoë facing her father alone.

"You have lost most of your force _father_. And now we will beat you!" Spitting out the word _father,_ Zoë pulled out her own duel hunting knives, running at her father who is now carrying his broadsword at the ready.

"You have too much pride my daughter! And for that I will kill you!" Atlas brought down his sword in a deadly arc, but Zoë was able to deflect it off of her blades as she rolled to the side. Zoë began her assault of Atlas then, her anger and rage fueling her knives.

Among the hunters there were about 20 still fighting the last 100 or so monsters that were squeezing through the arch most were firing from above but those that were knocked down, either by Krios, the Manticore or to avoid the Chimera were forced to wield their hunting knives. These hunters were successfully going against the funneled mass of the army, most falling before reaching them but those that got past were the stronger and larger ones that fought with more ferocity at the loss of their brethren.

10 hunters were fighting the Chimera from afar, one or two brandished long spears to keep it at bay, most firing at it, but this only seemed to enrage it more, the Chimera's tail flailing around snapping at all the hunters in range.

Diane had managed to get up and attack Krios, her silver sword slashing at him with the assist of Phoebe who would claw at his legs whenever Diane distracted him. Diane and Phoebe were both fairly clean of wounds, although Diane was littered with small cuts and scrapes from her fall.

Bianca and Thalia were also having a big fight, the Manticore firing at both of them with his spikes, one visible imbedded in Bianca's shoulder. Aegis was shining against the sun but it no longer had an effect on its target, Thalia also had her spear ready to skewer him if she could get close enough. Bianca was using her speed to outrun the sharp missiles while a she had her dagger out blocking any that came to close and delivering small cuts all over his body when she could.

The remainder of the hunters were the wounded, mainly those hit my the Manticore by his spikes or Krios before he focused on Diane but one girl had it the worst, she had been bitten by the Chimera's tail, it had been a graze but it was still poisoned, she had on of the girls who was shot in both legs by the Manticore treating her, trying to purge her wound of the poison and feeding her all the nectar she felt was safe.

It was the Manticore that fell first of the most dangerous of the four, but only when Bianca was grabbed by its tail and thrown at the wall, but what the Manticore neglected to realize was that the wall was in the shadow of the Colosseum. Bianca had never been one to use her powers from her father, she didn't get them as strong as Nico but she could shadow travel but much like Nico when he was first starting, she couldn't go to far without tiring. But luckily for her the Manticore was facing the sun, so when Bianca fell through the shadow she emerged behind the Manticore and using her huntress speed cut its tail clean off, leaving the Manticore defenseless when Thalia ran and jumped, calling down a bolt of lightning to merge with her spear right as she stabbed it through his heart, effectively killing the Manticore bursting him into a pile of shiny gold dust.

The Chimera fell at a similar time, when one of the hunters used to spear she was carrying to prod the Chimera to look right at her with all three heads. This prodding angered the Chimera who then decided it was a good idea to roar and breath fire at the girl, all three heads roared at her and just before the fire reached her she dived to the ground avoiding the shower of flames. But the Chimera didn't avoid the arrows flying at it, while it roared three hunters were behind the girl with the spear but out of the range of its fire. And when the maws of the Chimera were open the girls took their chance and fired, a single arrow went through the mouths of each head, blood began to pour out of its wounds extinguishing the flames around the solid silver arrow. To finish off the beast the first girl with the spear stood and jammed the spear farther down the lion's throat, creating a new pile of golden dust.

The hunters began to dispatch the remaining monsters, surprising themselves that they were able to kill over 200 monsters while only having forty some girls. Many of the wounded began to be cared for but the fighting was not over.

Krios was still swinging his spear at the two assaulting girls, although Diane had switched her sword to her left hand as her right was broken, and Phoebe was slowing slightly as he leg now sported a puncture wound the same size as the head of Krios' spear.

But they weren't the only ones injured, Krios had Ichor leaking out of almost every corner of his body, small cuts everywhere. It was then that Phoebe noticed he was slowing to and sheathed her knives and pulled out her bow. Phoebe was closer to Krios at the moment though, Diane circling around her looking for a weak point. Phoebe turned around quick confusing Krios and startling Diane but Diane quickly realized what she wanted, being a daughter of Athena she was always the smartest and quick to understand plans. Phoebe had her bow horizontal as Diane ran towards her, and when Diane reached her she planted her feet on the bow only for Phoebe to launch her up, sending Diane soaring towards Krios.

Krios was caught off guard by this, but raised his spear to intercept the hunter, but as her raised his spear three arrows sprouted from his body, two in his armpits and one that hit the top of his, this combination caused him to nearly drop his spear and drop his guard towards more arrows. That is when Diane fell onto his head, planting one foot on his face and her sword in his temple. She then pushed off and over Krios not letting go of her sword or taking it out of his temple, subsequently drawing his head back and causing him to release a bellow of pain. But he was quickly silenced when three more arrows pierced his now open neck.

Krios fell, only to scatter into golden dust, his essence dissipating quickly.

Now all the hunters are finishing off the last monster trying to escape or tending their sisters. Only one battle continued and it was the most dangerous to be in. Zoë was furiously fighting her father, Atlas, broadsword to hunting knives. Thalia got a flash back to the second titan war, the night that Zoë died. Thalia didn't like this, the only way they won this fight last time was because Artemis fought Atlas under the sky, but now Zoë took the place of Artemis and Thalia didn't know if it would be enough.

Zoë's body was fairly uninjured, only fashioning a bruised side where she got slammed by the flat of Atlas' blade. Atlas on the other side had small leaks of ichor running down his armor from every chink, and some arrow heads still embedded as their shafts had been broken off by Atlas but he hadn't slowed or shown any sign of pain.

Both of the pair are being fueled by anger in this fight, this family feud is the last they would have and both knew it.

Atlas was fuming, his face distorted in anger and his blows were overly powered and aggressive, Zoë was also angry but she was using her hunting grace to keep her cool, running circles around Atlas as she kept her blades deflecting him and quickly slashing his joints and the chinks in his armor. Atlas does a powerful overhead arc, prepared to split Zoë down the middle, but right before contact Zoë sidesteps it, allowing it to bury itself into the ground, it was then that she bounded up the blade, jumping and throwing two slashes at her fathers face, they weren't deep but both landed, one on his right cheek and the other on the right side of his neck.

It was when she dismounted with her back to Atlas, not expecting him to have retrieved his blade from the earths so quickly, that Thalia intervened. Atlas brought his blade around, trying to slice his unsuspecting daughter in half, but Thalia saw this coming and fired a single arrow. But this arrow had something special, it was super charged with electricity, she practically launched a focused lightning bolt at the titan. The armor that Atlas was wearing was made of celestial bronze, a perfect conductor. Hitting its mark right in the middle of his forearm, the arrow sent an electrical pulse throughout his arm, successfully paralyzing it and causing pain to the titan. But this move did cost Thalia quite some energy, now losing her regular hunters grace she was moving about the same speed she did before she joined the hunter, but she kept firing arrows, not electrified but still distracting Atlas so that Zoë could land more small cuts into his skin.

Atlas began to let his rage take full control of him, no thought at all put into his fighting, pure, unfiltered rage pouring out of him.

Zoë was slowing though, the long minutes of full battle with a blessed titan taking a major toll on her. But right before she was knocked down she laid a decisive blow, plunging one of her daggers into the back of his knee, bringing Atlas down onto that knee, but Atlas managed to grab her arm for just a second before hurling her towards Thalia, as of whom was unable to dodge due to her exhaustion.

The two were sprawled out, unable to move while many of the hunters were equally disabled from either exhaustion or injury, a daughter of Apollo had fainted from using her healing power beyond anything she had done before. Those that could walk or stand attempted to run to their lieutenants'' aid but before they could a now standing Atlas slammed his blade in the earth between the two parties, effectively separating them with a fissure caused by the brute force.

Atlas was panting heavily, obviously tired from his altercations, "Now I shall kill you both, you little brats were both their when Artemis and that snot noise brat Jackson trapped me under the sky, and I will take great pleasure in seeing your souls ceasing to exist!"

Atlas brought up his sword one last time, ready to heave it down upon the pair, but as he brought it down a single silver arrow intercepted his blade, pushing it off course an impaling it into the ground several feet. But when Atlas looked up with his face in obvious rage he saw something that surprised him and brought a slight amount of fear, Artemis was there, strutting toward him from the entrance of the Colosseum.

"Impossible, Gration was holding you! You couldn't have escaped alone!" Atlas was in obvious fear now, he was drained from his last fight, and he would surely lose if he were forced to fight Artemis alone.

But Artemis just smirked, even though his face didn't show fear his voice gave it away, but what did send fear shooting through him was the man that walked in next to Artemis, he looked 40 something but Atlas would recognize those sea green eyes anywhere, "You're dead." That was all that Atlas could say to his old enemy.

Percy couldn't tell if it was a statement or a question but his smirk grew too, "Atlas, your service in holding the sky is over, there is no need for you to remain, and so you shall fade." Atlas' eyes bulged beyond their physical limit.

Order had explained to them all that he could cause one to fade, and that Chaos may be able to as well, but no one had said anything about Percy Jackson, and Atlas believed him, he was going to fade.

"My love if you will do the honors." Percy spoke to Artemis, who pulled out her bow with one arrow already notched and aimed at her target. Percy waived his hand over the arrow, now coated in a pure energy aura.

When Artemis launched it the arrow pierced Atlas' heart, ripping through his chest plate. Atlas' face was one of fear, shock, pain and defeat but all of that disappeared as he crumbled into the golden dust that now littered the Colosseum.

All the hunters then looked at their mistress and Percy, only to notice how she still looked like an 18 year old but looking at Percy they saw a 40 some year old man. But Artemis was too worried to simply stand around, she ran to Thalia and Zoë, checking them for any injuries.

Percy followed suit but decided to treat the rest of the hunter, some were still weary of him though, he was still a man and most of them have been hurt in one way or another. Percy starts with Bianca, who despite her injuries and own exhaustion was treating a girl with burns, Percy quickly waved his hand over the burns of the girl effortlessly returning the skin to it's usual state and even repairing the clothes she was wearing. Percy placed a hand on Bianca's shoulder, healing that wound while simultaneously rejuvenating her body as if she had eaten a few squares of ambrosia.

He was quickly pulled into a hug before he heard the cries of one of the hunters followed by some joining her, all were over the body of the one girl unlucky enough to be bitten by the Chimera's tail, with no anti-venom the girls were unable to treat it. Percy noticed all the crying, and so did Artemis, everyone converged on the lifeless body of the girl, her skin ashen due to the poison. But Percy just looked saddened he hated seeing death, and this was one that came far too soon. He silently waved his hand over her body, her skin began coloring, her wounds slowly healed and from the grazing bite on her leg the black venom of the Chimera dribbled out.

All the girls were shocked seeing this, some hadn't even noticed Percy and were just seeing one of their sisters coming back to life. The girl gasped and shot up, breathing heavily before she was engulfed in a pile of hunters, all effectively crushing the revived girl.

But it was Artemis that hugged Percy, pulling his face into a deep and passionate kiss. The oldest hunters smirked at this, some of the newer ones smiled, and Zoë and Thalia shared a high five seeing them. When they broke apart they were out of breath but neither seemed to mind, "Thank you." Artemis managed between labored breaths.

Percy smiled at her, loving her proximity to him, "I'm not done yet." With those words Percy turned his head to the hunters, and moved his hand that had migrated to Artemis' hip in an arc over the girls, all of them began to heal, smaller cuts healed fully, large cuts sealed, and all of them received a small amount of energy.

Artemis looked in shock, she couldn't do that, not even her brother could, and he is the god of healing. But when she looked at Percy she saw something different, his wrinkles had become slightly deeper, not noticeable to anyone but those that pay attention to everything about him, like Artemis who could also see the sadness buried deep in his eyes.

But none of the hunters noticed and when they got over their shock of being healed Thalia, Zoë and Bianca led them all into a 'hunter'-pile on Percy. A chorus of thank you's coming from the mass.

Artemis smiled at her hunt, her sisters, hugging the love of her immortal life, and they had no anger towards him. She even saw some of the hunters kissing him on the cheek, the kisses were in thanks for his help but even then the girls blushed when they pulled away.

But then Thalia came back to her senses after all the girls fell off of Percy, and using the fact that he had restored some strength, she charged her hand and slapped Percy harder than any she had delivered before.

"Where have you been!?" Her screeched didn't surprise Artemis or Percy, both expected her to be angry and emotional from losing her cousin and knowing Thalia, a slap was the best thing he could get.

Percy sighed, "Thals, I want to tell all of you right now, but we don't have enough time. But I can promise you that after this war, when we are all healthy and happy, I will tell you all everything."

Thalia huffed, defeated that he was right, "Fine."

Percy finally rose from his knees, still in the same position he was when he had healed the Chimera victim. "So we all ready to go to Olympus?"

"Wait." Percy shifted his gaze to Diane while Artemis locked herself to Percy's side, craving all the contact she could get. "Why do you look so old?"

"Because I am old." This got Artemis and Thalia to laugh, Diane, Bianca and Zoë joining them. All of the hunters giggled or smiled at this, most feeling a connection between him and the hunt that they had started to feel towards Pistó, but then again, he was Pistó.

"Okay, then…" Percy got the girls attention as the laughs and giggles died down, "It is time to head to Olympus." And with that all the girls felt a strange tingling sensation in their skin before the world around them vanished and a new scene began to form in front of them, a battle scene.

* * *

**A/N: That is it, Now I want everyone to review, I need to know how far you want me to take this, time wise that is. **

**I didn't like the ending of this chapter too much though, it seemed rough and lacking something. But I want to know what you all thought of the action and all in here. Please let me know I am waiting with baited breath.**

**But in all the story is slowly coming to an end and I will then begin the work on my next story 'Son of Rome'(Working title if you have a better suggestion tell me) ad it gained a large majority of the vote. ****Now this will take a little while to get out but I hope that all of you will see it when it is ready. **

**Remember, _REVIEW!_**


	15. Fighting for the homeland

**A/N: I am so sorry about this, it took me a month to finish this because I hit writers block, had testing, went out of town and other signs that the universe is against me slowing down my progress. So I made this as good as I could but I was getting mixed reviews about my fight scenes, some liked them some thought they needed to change, others didn't like them. So I was not helped by that so much. But I worked on this long and hard and hopefully you all like it. **

**Please enjoy and ****review. **

* * *

**Fighting for the homeland**

_Previously…_

_But before he could try to reengage Typhon a warm sea breeze blew past him carrying a melodious voice, "Father, Atlantis is under attack! We can't fight them all! Please help mother is in danger!"…_

… _Poseidon quickly flashed to his palace into one of the most frightening scenes he had ever seen. _

* * *

Poseidon froze in horror; Atlantis was in flames, even underwater. Green flames were spewing out of his palace's windows, _Greek fire!_ Poseidon mentally screamed.

But that wasn't all; the Atlantian army was in battle with a mix of Telekhines, Cyclops and sea monsters. His son and daughter were fighting the Trojan sea monster, Keto, and the Kraken, while his two granddaughters, Lýpi̱ and Kríma were in battle with a group of sea monsters that were being helped by Karkinos.

But even worse was when Poseidon saw his wife being held by her hair in the hands of Polybotes, who had Oceanus by his side.

"Daughter, I offered you a place next to me, you and my grandchildren could have been safe under my rule." Poseidon was angered by the way Oceanus was talking to his wife, but what he said next made him rage. "But then again. That daughter of yours is very pretty, she will have a lot of fun in our army." The smirk on his lips was undeniable and caused Poseidon to roar and barrel toward him, tackling both Oceanus and Polybotes.

When the three of them all managed to stand Oceanus noticed that he had a small amount of ichor coming from is head, Polybotes had a cut along his arm and Poseidon had a split lip but the sea healed all their wounds. Both Poseidon and Polybotes summoned their tridents, ready to strike while Oceanus pulled out his sea-snake sword.

"You will die puny sea god!" Polybotes bellowed before he lunged with his trident.

* * *

"Come on sis, we got this." Triton was pepping up his sister who had just been thrown into the wall of their palace, the pair watched as their three opponents swam towards them.

Aeráki righted herself and wiped the ichor that came from her mouth, she had taken a slap from the kraken when she was trying to sneak up on him. The gigantic octopus-like creature was currently destroying everything in its path, the city of Atlantis being its playground. The ocean was healing her but it couldn't keep her energy up forever.

Once Aeráki was back Triton pulled out his duel swords, "I bet you that I get the kill." His smirk motivated Aeráki to pull out her trident, a gift from Briars that was almost as powerful as her fathers.

Over the years a sibling rivalry grew like that of all brothers and sisters, Triton realized that he couldn't be the overprotective brother after she was a mother, something that took a while for Triton to accept.

"The only way you are going to get the kill is after I have done all the work again." Aeráki mocked before swimming straight at the Kraken. Triton wasn't far behind but Aeráki was faster than him and was now within the Kraken's reach but she hadn't been noticed yet. Aeráki swiftly maneuvered the tentacles trying to wrap around her, looping around them as they were rattling about. Triton moved the other side, separating allowed them a chance to get an advantage over the Kraken.

Once on the other side of the Kraken, Triton began his assault on the tentacles reaching everywhere, slashing at two at the same time before swimming swiftly to assault a third. This technique was to distract and anger he beast before Triton could make his way to the head.

Aeráki utilized the distraction that her brother was providing, guiding her way through the thrashing tentacles before moving her way to the head. Aeráki moved to the side, right next to one of the eyes but just out of sight. Pulling back she thrusted her trident into the back of its eye. The Kraken's wail ran throughout Atlantis, all windows that had survived this far into the battle shattered, raining shards onto the streets. But with the wail came frantic trashes of the tentacles and Triton wasn't lucky enough to dodge this time.

Triton was knocked out of the Krakens range and landed in the middle of an army of telekhines. The impact of the prince caused many of them to vaporize into golden dust only to be swept up by the sea. But the gap made by the impact was quickly filled, monsters storming towards a recovered but still groggy sea prince.

But Triton was able to right himself before he was overrun. His swords just arriving in the arcs of two axes, both aiming for his head, Triton managed to slap the axes away as he made a 360 move. His form despite all the strain already inflicted on him transformed into a whirlpool of death. Water and currents followed his movements, drawing in more victims quickly as Triton decimated ranks after ranks of the monsters, changing the course of the Atlantian army's momentum. The mermaids were hacking their way through the legions of now distracted Cyclops, but with the mass they were unable to make much distance.

Aeráki was making progress now on the Kraken, multiple points could be seen on the Kraken's face that were leaking black oil like blood. And she was too busy with the Kraken to notice that the other 2 combatants were no longer watching the Kraken waiting for their turn, Keto had left to join Polybotes and Oceanus while the Trojan sea monster was currently stalking towards her brother. But then something happened that created a ball of ice in the heart of the sea princess.

A cry of pain that Aeráki never wanted to hear came from the other side of the Kraken. Kríma's cry rang through Aeráki's ears before her motherly instincts cut in. Aeráki stabbed her trident into the Kraken's head one last time but this time unloading a blast of ocean air into the wound, causing the head to swell. The head of the mammoth mollusk ballooned to the point of bursting, which it did, raining golden dust down to reveal what was behind it.

Karkinos' small force was decimated but the crab was still very much kicking. In fact, in its claws it held onto one of Aeráki's treasures, Kríma was clutched in the pincer of the shelled fiend and was being crushed. Lýpi̱ was hacking at the claw while avoiding the second, her sister slowly losing color in her face. Aeráki was so afraid and angry at the same time, her body and mind crying, for the blood of Karkinos and also in the despair of her daughter.

The daughter of Poseidon swam swiftly towards her daughters, still struggling against the claws of Karkinos. "I'm coming Kríma!" Her voice holding all of her sorrow and determination.

Karkinos' bubbly screech permeated the battle, he was now fighting a powerful goddess but in his mind, he could take her. Too bad he doesn't know the fury of a protective mother, a mother protecting her child is even more powerful then his first foe, Heracles.

Aeráki avoided his first claw, which the crab had put too much power in, burying its own pincer in the sand below. But then the Karkinos used its other claw, still holding Kríma, to bludgeon the mother effectively puling with him Lýpi̱, who was holding onto her sister's hands attempting to pull her out of the killing grip. This swipe was intercepted by a very angry mother, her trident catching the claw of Karkinos just at the last joint, and like a shell cracker Aeráki snapped the claw off.

The claw fell to the sea floor accompanied by a deafening screech from Karkinos, his mouth foaming even more in his anger. The twins both fell to the ground, the claw loosened its grip and Lýpi̱ was able to pull Kríma from the fallen trap. The twins then hugged each other close; in their rather short lives this was the most terrifying experience they had and it wasn't over but they could help but marvel at their mother.

Aeráki took her trident and bashed the second claw of Karkinos, cracking it and sending new waves of pain through the monster. This movement was followed by two quick thrusts into the face of Karkinos and a final swift drive of the trident downwards into the head of the beast.

As the beast melted into sand Aeráki swam down to her daughters, both still in their position of holding each other and engulfed them in a motherly embrace, holding them tight without even a notion of the warfare happening behind them.

She then started crying, neither of the girls were injured anymore, the water of the sea had healed them to near full health, but both were exhausted from the strain the fighting had caused. The twins then joined their mother in sobbing, they were so afraid and scared, it was the reason their father sent them to Atlantis when the war had begun, he had believed that there would be no fighting here since there were no stirrings from Oceanus or the sea monsters but they had all came at once and the two began to fight fro their home. The council and Poseidon had been so sure that there would be no attempt on Atlantis that the cyclops army had been sent to Olympus, even Triton and Aeráki were going to join them but then the forces of Oceanus and Polybotes came and they were at war under the seas.

Aeráki then pulled back wiping her eyes to look down at her daughters, "Are you two alright?"

They didn't answer just hugged their mother tighter. Aeráki just began to rub their backs, comforting them as best she could. These two were associated with death, they were the lieutenants of Thanotos at sea, but they had never been close to losing each other, since they were born they had never left each other's side.

"Shh… shh…" Aeráki comforted her daughters, "Now I am going to go help grandpa, but I want you two to go back to the palace, go to the center and don't leave each other."

The girls lifted the teary gazes to their mother before giving slight nods and running back to the palace never letting go of the other's hand.

Aeráki watched as her daughters ran away before turning towards the rest of the fighting and finding a scene that could only be described as terrifying.

* * *

Triton had stopped his tornado of death, his body burning from strain; never had he fought this hard and long. He was leading the Atlantians through rank after rank of cyclops, making his way away from the city, trying to minimize the damage. He had heard the cries of his nieces, the same nieces that he spent the last few decades spoiling. He was tempted to run to them, but then he saw Aeráki wailing on Karkinos and he couldn't have left his soldiers in their fight with the sea of monsters around him.

As Triton was slashing his way through the cyclops he was distracted from the large sea serpent currently swimming towards him. That is until the teeth of the monster began to dig into the skin of his arm.

Triton didn't scream, he held his tongue; he didn't want to show weakness to his foes. But the Trojan sea monster was digging into his flesh, so Triton lost one of his arms, at least for this fight. He spun bringing in his now lone sword across the monsters eye, half blinding the beast.

The Trojan sea monster roared in its pain, letting go of his prey for a split-second. But that split-second was enough for Triton to escape its grip but not enough time for him to avoid the tail that crashed into his back.

The scales ripped his skin but the sea quickly closed his wounds. Turning quickly Triton raised his sword just in time to slash at the snapping maw of monster.

The dance then began, the monster around Triton and Triton attempting to defend his still useless side from tail and teeth but was still having trouble using only one arm. With the continuous strikes of the serpent Triton was struggling to keep his strikes powerful enough. But Triton had enough strength to push one more time, using the injured eye as cover Triton spun over the beast and stabbed directly into the uninjured eye, the beast's wails quickly died as it disintegrated into the currents.

* * *

Poseidon was dueling his two greatest enemies, Polybotes and Oceanus. Trident swinging between foes and blocking advances. But this wasn't always effective, fighting two opponents was hard enough for Poseidon and then again these two were his greatest foes. Oceanus was the titan of the sea and the one he took the throne of, but Polybotes was literally created to defeat him.

The clashes and clangs rattled throughout the battle. Oceanus slashed and Polybotes stabbed and Poseidon was being overwhelmed, cut were appearing all over his body only to be healed by the sea but the healing powers were being dampened. Oceanus and Poseidon both create clean seas wherever they are but Polybotes has the effect of poisoning it, the waters were clashing in this fight and now it was affecting him.

Poseidon was slowing down slightly, despite the sea powering him, hours of fighting Typhon tired him and even the sea couldn't give him the strength to win. Oceanus created currents from the deep ocean, the cold water freezing to the touch and flowing strong right at Poseidon. The blast of chill staggered Poseidon allowing Polybotes to wrap his net around his legs.

Poseidon fell; crashing to the ocean floor with his two greatest enemies towered over him, bellowing in joyous laughter. Poseidon couldn't move, he was going to die now and he was afraid. Poseidon was afraid for himself, for the ocean, for the world. But what he feared for most was his family, the ones fighting Typhon, the ones fighting for the roots but mostly the family he had fighting with him now, the ones he depended on most.

"Are you ready to fade you upstart?" Oceanus taunted, readying his sword for a killing blow.

But right before the blow landed Oceanus tumbled forward, an angry sea queen jumping on his back, his sword falling down, cutting the net around Poseidon. The freed sea god then quickly acted, launching himself at Polybotes who was encroaching on his wife.

The battle was shifting now, Amphitrite clinging to Oceanus' back stabbing into him with her dagger and Poseidon and Polybotes grapples, both weaponless and using the sea to over-power the other.

Poseidon got a strong right hook on Polybotes followed by a knee to the head, making his stumble backwards. This gave Poseidon enough time to summon his trident, readying his own deadly blow.

But as Poseidon brought down his strike an excruciating pain shot through him, spreading from his back as his blood began to burn and his body became rigid. Standing above him was a smirking Keto, one of Oceanus' snakes in hand.

Poseidon knew his chances of living were slim now, the poison of the snakes was deadly to all, the ocean would have to heal its king for him to live and even then his odds were slim.

Polybotes began to stand up, his white aura and the sea healing what was left of his injuries, Oceanus then walked over, pulling Amphitrite's unconscious form by her hair. "You are lucky that we have somewhere to be you pathetic excuse for a sea god. Take your whore and die already." Oceanus spat as he threw his wife onto the now paralyzed sea king.

Polybotes and Oceanus had one last laugh at the sight before they flashed away to Chaos knows where, leaving a dying Poseidon and his wife alone with Keto looming over them.

Keto's tentacles began to roll over his body, shifting Poseidon to look at her, "Are you ready to die handsome?" Keto was now right in his face, looking into his still defiant sea green eyes. "Pity, I would have like one last go before I got rid of you."

Keto prepared the same snake as before, ready to inject a dose of poison that would eliminate all chances of him surviving. But right before she could do anything a sword sprouted from her abdomen, showing its black blade coated in her green blood before she burst into ash.

Poseidon eventually felt the poison leaving his system, being drawn out of him and fresh water pouring in, healing the systems that the poison damaged. When he looked up he saw a man he never thought he would see again, it was his son Percy, it looked just like him only older than he had gotten to live. But then there was something off about him.

It wasn't his son, his son had his eyes, and this boy had eyes that were straight black. "Come on gramps," the man offered his hand, which Poseidon took, still in shock from the situation. "Well I got to go help sis, but you sit tight, and I will see you after all this is done." The man then disappeared, no shadows, no sea mist, and no flash. He just vanished.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Olympus_

"_Do you surrender now? You are no match to us!" Prometheus called out to the defending army, arrogance was ever present in his voice._

Theseus stood proud in front of his army, dwarfed by the hordes before him. He was hesitant to run into this battle, mainly because the chance of winning a battle with only demigods didn't work to well for them. So he needed to adjust the favors.

"Amelia, we need some gods." Theseus called over his shoulder, receiving a nod from the daughter of Hermes before she started to send an IM to Iris herself. Theseus then called out to Prometheus, "You will not see tomorrow Prometheus, you have not thought this through."

Prometheus' face grew dangerously red; his pride was too large for someone to mock his own title and his anger disrupting any semblance to thought. Prometheus charged the small Olympian army alone, Enceladus holding the others back before they rushed into battle over ones hurt ego. Theseus saw him coming and in one swift movement took his 3-foot chaotic steel sword and flung it straight through Prometheus' forehead. Causing the titan of forethought to fall disintegrating into a pile of golden dust leaving an angry monster army behind him. Many of them had been following him from the beginning but Enceladus just grew a flat face, showing no emotion.

"Attack plan bravo!" Theseus called before he ran straight at the army followed by a small group of soldiers and the more elite of the campers including Luke and Clarisse. He seized his sword from the ground before he charged into the fray, slicing through monsters and making his way towards the strongest of their opponents. Enceladus could be seen slipping back behind lines of monsters and other giants calling out orders and sending waves after waves of the now structured Olympian army. The speed of his orders only being beaten by that of the top daughter of Athena, Annabeth, whom was organizing everyone; setting up the best possible defense.

A faction of the Ares and Mars campers followed their leader, soldier of Chaos Andrew Jackson, son of Mars, in a fight with the Lydian Drakon, the Minotaur and the Erymanthian boar. All fighting with newfound vigor and the strength expected from children of Ares/Mars.

Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher were firing down of the gorgon sisters, Stheno and Euryale from the remodeled flying chariot. Meanwhile the 5 ships of the campers were loaded with archers that were firing upon the flocks of stymphailian birds and gryphons that were spreading throughout the ranks while a few of the Hephaestus/Vulcan kids were using the ballistae and cannons on the armies mass.

Grover lead the nature spirits in battle, gathering all available help as they fought with bark armor and assorted weapons from swords to pointed pinecones that were surprisingly efficient. Meanwhile a swarm of Basilisks were emerging throughout the monster army towards ranks of campers only to be met by a weasel. Strangely that weasel that terrified the snakes used to be a large elephant.

But then Grover saw one 'person' he would rather not see again; his ex-fiancé Polyphemus was lumbering towards the satyrs yelling "Goats and mango chutney!" But then all were alerted when a blast of a horn went off, a conch shell to be exact. And on the other end of that was an army led by another cyclops, General Tyson was now 12 feet tall and had the body off one of the giants. Brandishing a 'stick' that looked a lot like a 10-foot pine tree Tyson bellowed "Charge! For Olympus!"

Tyson ran straight at his older brother who was still more interested trying to capture satyrs and get out of the grass and roots that were trying to subdue him.

The cyclopean reinforcements then began to charge themselves, a 300 cyclops thick wall charging straight at the attacking army, and leading that army was a single 'man' armed with an assortment of about 100 different swords slicing his way through gegenees.

But that wasn't the only reinforcements that Olympus received, several flashes began to appear next to the Annabeth. Dionysus, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Demeter and an assortment of minor gods appeared led by Athena, all looked tired from their fighting Typhon but all sported a face of determination. None of them even began to argue when Annabeth sent them orders, many being sent to battle Giants or Titans that outmatched the campers.

Theseus was still working his way into the army, slashing through monsters until he came upon his first challenge, Menoetius. He was the titan brother of Atlas and was built just the same in roman armor and a giant broad sword in hand. Theseus wasted no time in his attack, no witty remarks or bantering; he ran straight at the titan and met him sword to sword. The clash was shorter than both expected when another blade appeared through the titans leg and another followed through his heart. The titan dissolved to show Luke and Jason behind him just for a split second before the two turned and worked their way to another target.

Theseus quickly met up with Astraeus, titan of dusk, who was about to impale a son of Nemesis who was fighting a cyclops with a dagger and a sword. Theseus blocked the blow of the spear and engaged the titan. Slashes were thrown and parried until the boy he had saved finished off the cyclops and joined Theseus in his onslaught of the titan. The fatal blow coming when Theseus will his sword to disappear and grabbed the spear of the titan and with pure strength pulled and brought him to his knees to be finished by the son of Nemesis' two blades sinking through the exposed shoulders of Astraeus.

But the victory was short lived when a club smashed the boy, breaking his neck instantly, the giant Agrios standing victoriously over him with a wicked grin on his face. A shrill shriek broke over the sounds of battle at that point, a vicious blast coming from his right followed by a furious goddess. Nemesis quickly pinning the 'giant' and holding a knife to his neck, "This is revenge for my son!" She hissed before dragging the knife from his neck down to his pelvis before continuing on her butchering path.

During this time Theseus quickly went to the son of Nemesis, finding him with a broken neck but found the strangest thing. His eyes were open and looking around and he showed no pain and he seemed confused but right before Theseus could inspect him his body was engulfed in a black flash and then he was gone. The spot his body used to lay was vacant and Theseus couldn't find any trace of him but he was quickly brought out of his search by a hellhound that attempted to pounce on him.

Theseus slashed the beast only to turn and find Nemesis standing over a brutalized body of what used to be a giant. "Finish him commander." Nemesis said before she pulled out her dual swords and ran into the swarms of monsters, obviously venting her anger and pain on the monsters around her.

Theseus quickly finished Agrios with a thrust into the mess of flesh and ichor that then dissolved into golden sand. He then ran to the aid of Hypnos and Nike who were fighting against the giant Mimas, the bane of Hephaestus, who was fighting with a giant flaming hammer that was lit with Greek fire. Hypnos was causing the giant to slow slightly as he danced around him deflecting his blows and attracting his attention away from Nike as she danced inside his defenses and slashed into his skin. Theseus quickly joined Nike, blocking a blow from the hammer of Mimas and allowing both the gods time to stab into the giant before slicing under his guard and finishing off the bane of Hephaestus.

Meanwhile the giant Leon was teaming up with the giant Pallas, the bane of Ares in their onslaught on the nature spirits. But that came to an end when Nico shadow traveled in front of Pallas distracting him for his mother to come in from behind, Persephone stabbed into the giant's back and had flower vines wrapping around them so that he couldn't shake her off. Nico used this to drive his own sword into the giant's leg, bringing him to his knees.

While this was happening Leon began to sneak up on Nico, preparing to bite the man in half but a pyromaniac intercepted him. Leo lit the entire giant on fire, welcoming the roar of pain he emitted. It was then that Hephaestus came in with his hammer, crushing the jaw of the giant who began to shrivel and wail in the heat of the fire. This gave Persephone and Nico enough time to finish of Pallas with a few more stabs.

The giants Otus and Ephialtes were swatting at the legionnaires in front of them, hitting them aside before two swordsman narrowed in on them. Jason and Luke were working together to fight the giants, Luke's speed and grace with the sword allowed him to get in their guard and Jason was bringing lightning down on one while stabbing the other, but the battle was ended when Dionysus began to wrap them in vines. Both cried out about their legs not being able to move but were silenced with several gashes to the legs followed by identical slit throats and a thyrsus planted in each head.

The Sphinx became a problem later in the fight, ripping her way through the ranks of Greeks aiming for the command area. Her claws slashed and ripped as she made her way only to be met by an invisible knife to the side, Annabeth driving her away as her essence burst into golden sand.

Polyphemus' battle ended after losing a wrestling match with the cyclops general, Grover stabbed him with his sword as Tyson held him down choking him continuously. His body erupting into a cloud of golden dust.

The giant Enceladus was defeated by Piper and Aphrodite, the mother and daughter were fueled by their desire for revenge on what he did to Tristan McLean in the last war and was defeated quickly because he underestimated the lovely pair.

The giant Eurytus was ousted by Clarisse who beheaded the magically shrunk giant with the help of Hecate. Meanwhile the giant Hippolytus was defeated when he was tethered by vines created by Katie and Demeter and stabbed by the Stoll brothers.

The giant Pelorus made considerable distance, fighting off Butch and Reyna circling above him and Fortuna attacking him from the ground. That is until he swatted Butch out of the sky and into a column, his body disappearing before he hit the ground, although that wasn't noticed by another furious mother. Iris, usually a friendly and peaceful goddess quickly blasted the giant with a deadly rainbow, charring his skin as Reyna and Fortuna both were able to continue their onslaughts. Nearby the giant Thoon was making his way forward before he was intercepted by the god and goddess Eros and Eris. The two began by Eros shooting him with his bow, creating his strong feelings for Eris before she created the strife and distraught in his mind. This continued Thoon would fall in love only to be broken over and over again until he was on his hands and knees waiting on them to finish him off. Hazel lent a hand as well stabbing the giant before reengaging monsters with sword and gems.

It was Arachne who held of Athena; she was not only fighting the spider queen but also her deathly fear of spiders that were being called by their mother. The fight was going anywhere because Athena couldn't get past her guard and Arachne failed to get past Aegis. But Theseus was able to throw his spear into the gap when Arachne had her back to the commander, causing her to scream and allowing Athena to stab into Arachne from the front.

But there was one titan that snuck past the forces of Olympus. Hyperion strolled into Olympus with a smirk on his fiery face.

"It's dusty," was his remark when he saw the original hearth in a bronze brazier and decided to kick it over before finishing his work on the thrones. But that was his fatal mistake. The second that he kicked over the hearth their was a scream, like that of a little girl that is very angry and that describes the reality fairly well. Hestia's eyes were ablaze, not with her usual kind and nurturing flames but with dangerous and threatening ones that cast a dark shadow on her face.

"No one touches my home!" Hestia screeched, her eight-year-old form though made her look like she was throwing a tantrum.

Hyperion started to laugh, that is until her caught fire. Now this would be a strange sight, a being made a mostly fire was set on fire by Hestia and that was when he started to burn. He let out his own cry of pain before falling to the ground and bursting into a harsh white flame.

The army attacking Olympus was dwindling, all were still running to the base of Olympus but the armies defending Olympus were tired and many were missing, when some of the healers were looking for the dead they couldn't find them, the injured were there and being treated but none were fatally wounded, and only a few were in a position to fight now.

But those that were still fighting were finishing off the hordes of monsters with bombs and swords. But then another titan appeared and Theseus seemed to materialize in front of her. Pheobe was the Titaness mother of Leto and was commonly associated with prophecy and the moon and stars. But currently she was growing brighter and brighter, her white glow was greater than all the rest.

"It is because of your king that my daughter died! Now you will all perish!" And with those words her body began to glow to a blinding white light before an explosion that rivaled all in human history put together was unleashed. The essence of Phoebe was turned into a bomb and this bomb would have destroyed Olympus had it not been for Chaos appearing at the last second and throwing up as shield around the woman.

But it wasn't enough; demigods, gods, nature spirits and soldiers alike were all thrown backwards, many fell unconscious and others lost the rest of their strength.

"Tsk tsk tsk K." A man in white said to the creator who now had labored breaths, "We haven't even started yet and you are already tired," He sneered at her, "And look at your pathetic excuse of an army, barely holding off the first wave of the attack, only the weakest were in that fight and you couldn't handle it."

"Leave Order. You don't want Olympus, you don't want anything!" Chaos sounded weak and tired, she was both.

"You are right, I don't want it. But I do want you to die! And I will destroy everything that is precious to you!"

"Now let's see the next round!" Order continued waving his hand and showing Chaos worst nightmare, it was a army of some of the strongest monsters and titans and giants led by her own daughter and they were all glowing white, siding themselves with Order. "And then I am going to destroy you while they destroy the puny little 'gods'." Chaos was grinning now as Chaos charged him in her last-ditch effort, showing off her impulsiveness.

Once she reached him though she was met by another slap across the face, sending her flying, but there was nothing any of her army could do except watch, many of them were passed out but the strongest, like Theseus couldn't fight Order but he was ready to fight Gaia's final forces. That is until a crater appeared next to him in the base was an assortment of gods and goddesses, Zeus, Hera, Hades and Apollo all were buried in the crater all leaking ichor from their body.

Order smirked at this, his final pawn had arrived and for the first time ever Typhon set foot on the ground, his ugly face smiling as he stood next to Porphyrion. "Let us call the rest of the audience" and with a wave of his hand the rest of the minor gods and the council appeared around them, even Poseidon and his family were in the mess, all in varying cases of injury on them. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to settle something" and Order flashed to the area that he had thrown Chaos.

But before Gaia could advance a single arrow pierced the ground below her feet, a shining silver arrow. Her eyes widened as she saw this, the hunters of Artemis appeared at the base of Olympus led by a wolf with a grey streak down his side al unharmed.

"You can't stop us little huntress." Gaia called out to her.

Artemis got a murderous look in her eye and was about to step forward when the wolf stepped in front of her and looked her in the eye a mental conversation commencing between them. Worry, anger and determination all flashed on her face before it settled on a solemn acceptance. She kneeled down and stroked the wolf a few time, "But I can't lose you again." Only Zoë heard her of her hunters but all were watching the exchange waiting to see what to do.

But Artemis stood up and stepped back allowing the wolf to walk forward towards Gaia.

Gaia laughed when she saw this, "You really forfeit that easily little huntress? You are sacrificing your own wolf to me? Well I accept!" But then the wolf was standing in between them, in the middle of the battle field all the defenders were on the steps of Olympus while the army was facing it with a lone wolf in between, that is until he started to change.

Realization flashed on all the conscious Olympian's eyes, they now saw the painting that was shown to them not long ago. And now standing with their back to them is a tall man in a black suit and a celestial bronze sword in hand.

Gaia's eyes widened when she saw the man, along with the eyes of the all his former foes, "Jackson!"

* * *

Order appeared above his sister in the middle of an empty field, she was in a crater and didn't appear able to get up, finally her exhaustion was settling in.

"Goodbye sister, maybe you will enjoy you times faded." Then his smirk turned to a sneer, "But if I have anything to say about it… then you won't?"

He continued on his approach before a black light emitted from in front of Chaos. Emerging form it was a young man in a solid black suit, a slanted grin plastered on his face. Bringing a frown to Order's smug face. "Impossible!"

* * *

**A/N: It won't be as long of a break as last time, I should be able to work on it more now but I want it to be perfect so I am working on it now.**

But I also have my next story in the prepping so I have a question about the pairing, I can do a strictly Zoe/Percy story or I can do Harem, something I have developed a liking towards in others' works. So I have a poll and would appreciate your opinion.

**Please Review.**


	16. The Earth wins

**A/N: Here we go, the finale that you have all been waiting for. Thank you to all of you for supporting me through this and sticking with me. If it hadn't been for you I would not have been able to finish it at all. I never imagined it even being this popular. **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 The Earth wins**

_**Previously on **__**The Unknown**_

_Realization flashed on all the conscious Olympian's eyes, they now saw the painting that was shown to them not long ago. And now standing with their back to them is a tall man in a black suit and a celestial bronze sword in hand. _

_Gaia's eyes widened when she saw the man, along with the eyes of the all his former foes, "Jackson!"_

* * *

Every eye widened and many jaws dropped at the sight of the long dead hero. Percy Jackson was in front of them after over 70 years of being gone. And now he was standing in between them and the most powerful and dangerous enemies they could think of; a gorgon, 4 giants, 3 titans, the mother and father of all monsters, some of their most powerful children and the mother of all of them.

"Jackson!" Kronos called, his scythe in his hands raised to attack. "You are dead. No one has seen your soul in so many years and now you are just an illusion. A final and feeble attempt at that."

"Do you really think that I am an illusion child?" Percy called back, bringing confusion to many of the spectators, even Kronos looked confused. "You will not harm my family, you shall not pass me."

Kronos looked at him strangely, as if he had grown a new head before laughing at this. "You are foolish Jackson, you won't be able to defeat us. We are blessed by the great Lord Order and we are unstoppable." Kronos finished with a smug look. And with that he waved his first attack forward.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

"Impossible." Order's shocked expression made the young man chuckle and Chaos to match Order, still in her fallen state. "No…No, you are dead. Chaos, you have always been tremendous at your creations but you have outdone yourself now." Order's face turned to a smirk, looking not at the man before him but at his weakened sister. But then his scrutinizing eyes narrowed at the figure between them. "He actually seems like the same little insolent boy from before."

The young man then smirked, "Oh brother, I am more than just real." A bright black aura began to spread from him, more powerful than the auras coming from either of his siblings.

Order's eyes widened before a blade made of darkness formed in Void's hand and quicker than light his sword swept up slashing across his brother's chest. Order stumbled back, gasping holding his chest, a harsh white blood-like substance leaking out. Void gave another lop sided grin as Order tried to straighten up summoning his own white blade and shield.

"Let us try this then brother," Void challenged, "I am more powerful than anyone can know." Then he rushed forward.

The blades met, sparks of black and white flying off continuously. Order would lock their blades but couldn't hold against the strength of his brother. They were pushing each other but it was obvious that Void was not fighting with all of his strength; that only angered Order more.

"You are getting weak big brother." Void taunted as they locked swords again.

Order pushed off, "But I drained you of all your energy."

Void smirked, "Oh, you did. But I learned my true power. My domains are making more powerful than you could ever be."

"STOP LYING" Order screamed before charging his brother.

Swords clashed and flashed between the two before Order's impatience got the better of him. Order sent a beam of his harsh white energy at Void, but Void simply absorbed the energy into his blade.

"You have no powers that I can't match and beat easily brother." Void claimed.

Order roared again as he started his next charge but he was met by an identical blast that he sent at Void only this one was the darkest of blacks. He was sent hurdling into the side of the same hill that his sister was buried in, only a few yards away from her crater in fact.

"Wh…Who are you, really?" Order stuttered.

"Oh brother, I am the one to beat you. I will be the one to free you from your immortality. I am Void, lord of the faded and king of the void, son of the Unknown." Void called, "Now get up brother, I am not going to fight you while you are in a crater."

And the fight continued, Chaos watching it all but still there were some of Void's words that confused her greatly, who was this 'Unknown'? If they were all siblings then she figured that they had been made from the chaos of the energy and nothing more, she was the first being. Wasn't she?

While Chaos' had her internal musings the battle didn't cease; Order was fighting his hardest, throwing every dirty trick he could think of, even causing some small explosions around Void but Void couldn't be stopped and all he did was use his sword that seemed to absorb all the light around it.

_SLASH! CLANG! _Void continued his assault on Order, never relenting on his attacks on his brother.

But Order was getting desperate, turning to a new trick he picked up from his sister, creation. And so with a wave of his hand, 4 new beings were born. They were all formed out of the same harsh white light that Order emits.

Void stopped and stepped back to look at his surroundings, he was encircled by these entities all armed with swords, but he didn't falter and he didn't attempt any fancy trick. Void simply began to assault all 5 beings around him, his sword's dark aura absorbing light from all of them, dimming the new entities.

Then a roar was heard, one of anger and pain that broke the concentration of Void, but it also disrupted Order, both glance back to the origin of the sound only to realize that they could not see the creature that was now obviously angry and ready to destroy. But Void didn't stop for long, mumbling something that Order could barely make out, something like "Dad made the big guy angry" but it didn't make any sense. But Void got right back into his swings and Order had to take a defensive barely stopping a near deadly blow.

The clashes continued this way; Void would be nearing victory when Order tried another trick but Void would slap it away and parry, only to continue the cycle. But then Order then began to slow, his tricks stopped and his shine was waning.

Void continued to smash into his brother, not allowing him time to regroup or rest. But he ended his assault with a quick slash, disarming Order and cutting his hand.

Void gave a playful smirk to his brother, holding his sword just under his neck. "So brother, it appears that you lose again. Anything to say for yourself?"

Order held his bleeding appendage while sneering at his younger brother, not saying a word simply glaring at Void.

"Okay then, well now that this is over," Void turned his head to Chaos, "Sis, would you like to get out of that hole, Dad wants to talk to all of us when he is done with his little fight." Chaos' eyes widened along with Orders before they were engulfed in a black flash.

* * *

Percy stood there staring at Kronos who had just signaled for the Nemean Lion to charge him, not moving an inch before the last minute. The golden feline pounced, jumping directly at the lone man, with maw open wide. But Percy simply stepped to the side at speeds that were not possible and slashed his sword up in an arc, cutting through the impenetrable coat like it were butter. And the cat burst into fine golden sand.

Kronos went bug eyed at this, along with every other spectator, but Percy acted as calm as ever, stepping back into his original place, staring blankly at Kronos. "Was that all? Ready to surrender?"

Kronos steeled his vision on Percy but did not make a move; it was Alcyoneus who did.

"That was impressive Jackson, but what ever your little sword can cut through, I am invincible in my homeland, fate won't allow me to die where I have been risen. And this time I was brought back here, in Greece." He boasted, his ego stretching higher than his imposing stature.

"Your cousins have nothing on me giant, let us see how you fair." Percy said before leaping into the air, over Alcyoneus' have raised spear, and planted his sword into the giant's temple before sliding down his front, him the giant in two. Alcyoneus' form didn't last though, but instead of crumbling into gems and oil, the giant melted into nothing.

"What are you Jackson? You can't be a god." Koios, the ever so curious titan of knowledge questioned as he stepped closer to look at the man, not thinking of his proximity to the one man that could kill him at this moment.

But before he got his answer Koios' head was promptly lobbed off by Anaklusmos.

Kronos went wide-eyed; there went 3 of his elite army, the strongest and most dangerous of the titan and giant's army. But they couldn't fight Percy one at a time, but not also all at once, too many chances of hurting each other. But in groups the chances were better, but also some were stronger than the rest.

Kronos waved his hand and three more from their ranks charged forward. Echidna led her child the Lernaean Hydra and Medusa towards Percy. But Percy even made quick work of the mother of all monsters and two of the most devastating of her kin. Medusa reached him first, her glare could have frozen almost any who gazed at it, but Percy glared right back before swiftly relieving her of her head. But before the head hit the ground Percy swiped it up in his grip, holing it up to the Echidna's face, but nothing happened.

"So it seems that you are blessed not to be turned to stone." Percy dodged the Hydra's strike, "Oh, well." And with a swift thrust Percy ended the mother, leaving only the original Hydra.

The Hydra continues to bite and snap at Percy with its 9 different heads but Percy dodges all of them with ease and unseen speed. But Percy doesn't let this dance last too long, lighting the beast on fire with some unknown power that no one had expected. But the creature still burned before everyone's eyes as Percy turned again to the now withering force in front of him.

But the death of Echidna did not bode well with her colossal husband; a yell of unmatched anger was unleashed from the hideous maw of Typhon. Most heard a bellow and nothing more but the ones still conscious and of better hearing could make out the cry, "ECHIDNA!"

Percy gave the stone colossus one last once over before leaping up, hopping much like a mountain goat up the son of Gaia. But with every time he landed a new deep and vicious cuts would appear, dripping golden ichor down his leg. Percy wound his way up the beast who was feebly trying to swat at him, mostly hitting himself with his slow moving arms.

When Percy reached his neck he stabbed riptide into his neck and Typhon buckled, the loss of ichor was new alone but his spine was just pierced and he fell. But as he fell his body began to melt just the same as the titans and giants before him, he didn't even strike the ground his body gone completely beforehand.

Percy floated down from his spot up on the colossus, seemingly not noticing the snake crawling up behind him. Right as he landed that mighty Python took one last pull back and struck, Percy not acting in time was swallowed quickly.

The giants and titans watching smiled while Artemis simply glared at the Python, not an action usually used when a beast had just swallowed your fiancé but she knew better than to be worried.

And rightly so, because not to long after the incident a sword sprouted from the stomach of the Python before going in full circle around cutting it in half. As the snake split it revealed a perfectly clean and unscathed Percy Jackson.

"Man, it was dark in there. And can I suggest a tic-tac next time." His signature smirk displayed proudly on his face.

Polybotes roared at this, not at all pleased by the man's humor or well-being, "Enough, I defeated your father, and we can kill you!" and with that Polybotes and Oceanus charged him, trident and sword brandished for the kill.

This was something that Percy had been waiting for, these two were big targets of his, his 'father's' enemies were going to have to pay for what they did to him. So when they were approaching him he could only smirk and prepare for his fun.

Percy brought up his hand, using his powers to change the air above him into water. Both Polybotes and Oceanus saw this on their sprint towards him and grew smirks underestimating the boy's gift of hydro-kinesis compared to Oceanus and the fact that Polybotes could turn it into acid to hurt him.

As Percy watched them running towards him he just lowered his hands bringing the water down onto Polybotes, on contact the clear water got a nauseating green color, signaling the change to acid. But the water didn't stop lowering, completely encroaching on Polybotes, coating his body. But that didn't concern the giant, why would it, he was the creator of it so it won't affect him, right?

Wrong, once the acid had encased his body completely, only leaving his face open to the air; did the hissing sound start with steam rising off the mass of acid. Polybotes looked down at himself seeing thins and feeling it all the same. That is when he released a scream, not even a bellow or yell in pain. No this was a high pitch and girlish scream, especially for a giant that boasts his strength and ability to rule the seas.

Through the green waters his skin could be seen peeling off, layers of scales from his legs were being shed along with his chest and arms. But once a layer would become part of the blob around him another would grow in, a never ending and excruciating process.

Oceanus had frozen in shock, watching his partner in crime was being burned alive by acid of his own creation. But Polybotes saw him though his own pain and tried to call for help.

"Oceanus! Help!" Polybotes managed between his screams. But as he opened his mouth to say more the acid moved from his body, rushing into his open mouth.

Polybotes fell to the ground, trying to gag it out of him, but the acid was now burning him from the inside out and it was not ending quickly.

"Polybotes!" Percy's brought dread to all, his voice so cold and wicked that everyone watching grew a feeling of dread. "I will not let you fade simply, Poseidon was a good father to me, and for what you have done to him and his domain, I will let you suffer." Somehow Percy had managed to be standing above him now in his kneeled down position, "Be gone you vile giant." And with those words Polybotes melted down to the ground leaving nothing behind.

"Now who is left?" Percy turned to the still frozen Oceanus, only to smirk harder, "Oh yes, now I remember." And Oceanus tried to run, fearing the man who had just tortured and killed Polybotes in a way that none could have expected, it was impossible.

Percy shook his head, waving his hand. Oceanus disappeared only to reappear in front of Percy appearing to be frozen again. "Now, Oceanus. Being a coward and hiding in the depth of the ocean in not something I wanted to see. But for your cowardice, I won't fight you." Relief flooded on Oceanus' face while disbelief was visible on all the defenders of Olympus'. But then Percy finished his thought, "No I will simply torture you."

Horror was all that was seen on Oceanus' face as Percy approached him with riptide out and shining.

"Now what do you fear titan of the ocean?" Percy asked, still his ice-cold voice as hard as steel and his eyes more terrifying than the deepest depths of Tartarus. "Let's try this." And Percy lit his sword, casting an evil shadow over his face.

And so the remaining forces on both sides watched as Percy tortured the titan, creating agonizing shrieks to come from him. The way he butchered him with his flaming sword giving all who watched a sickening fascination. But Oceanus' allies watched, as he was butchered, unable to move in different levels of fear and fascination.

And Percy continued his administration of torture it was Gaia that was able to break from her frozen viewing, watching as her son was being tortured. It was painful to watch for her, she was a loving mother that is why she is doing everything that she is. And the woman ran as fast as she could towards Percy and her suffering son. But as she was about to strike Percy from behind she was frozen, not able to move.

Percy slowly turned around and everyone watched as he smiled sadly at the mad mother, "I am sorry my granddaughter." The way Percy sounded was like an old man trying to comfort a grieving woman; he touched her forehead and crumpled to the ground. Her brown hair began lightening but everyone was more interested in Percy as her turned back to Oceanus.

"Allow me to end this boy." And Percy took his flaming blade and cleaved the ocean titan in two before his body disappeared into nothing on the ground.

This broke the remaining three supporters of Order out of their spectating all of them readying their weapons. Porphyrion with his spear held at the ready next to Eurymedon, the olden giant king born from the blood of Ouranus along with the furies, standing at 70 feet tall with a sword at least 40 feet long and Kronos with his scythe poised to attack. The two giant kings moved to the sides of Percy, circling the lone man.

Percy looked at Kronos in the eye, but stayed silent and kept riptide at his side. The combatants remained in this position for 10 minutes. Percy's face just remained blank though, as if challenging them to make him care. All three of the fiends snarled at the calm swordsman in front of them. But what motivated them to pounce was when his stoic face grew the slightest of smirks.

The enraged giant king Eurymedon brought down his sword in a deadly arc while Porphyrion thrusted a fully charged spear towards his abdomen. This pair of attacks was finished by a swipe of Kronos' scythe. But as the attacks met their mark Percy disappeared, both Kronos and Eurymedon receiving volts of electricity through their weapons from 'porpoise boy's attack.

"Well that was exciting." A voice came from behind the three. They whirled around only to find a fully smirking Percy standing unscathed behind them. "Ready for another bout?"

Eurymedon roared in anger, this boy had just insulted their strength and challenged them to a fight. Eurymedon charged at Percy, brandishing his sword high and swinging it about, quickly joined by the equally angry Porphyrion with his electrical spear.

Percy met their stride though, running at them with equal vigor and had his sword ready to strike. In any other situation this scene would be seen as a suicide. One man, tall at 6' 2", charging 2 giants one at 70 feet the other at 60 with weapons drawn at poised. But in this situation it was more likely a suicide mission for the giant kings, fighting a man they saw demolishing their siblings and most likely would kill them just as easily.

Porphyrion threw his spear at the sprinting form of Percy, implanting itself in the ground where Percy would have been, had he not done a flip and landed on the spear. He was running along the still electrified spear with not effect on himself. Percy ran until the tip only to use it like a spring launching him over the giants. But right as he was above Porphyrion Percy plunged riptide down, digging his blade into the scalp of the giant. Porphyrion bellowed in pain, electricity flying off his skin but nothing affected Percy, or at least he didn't show it. But Percy wasn't done there, with a twist of his blade Porphyrion's body shifted to his side, launching lightning at the olden giant king who had his sword primed to split Porphyrion's head if it would rid them of Jackson.

Eurymedon fell, crumbling onto the ground as the amounts of electricity flowing through him were excruciating. Percy jumped off the giant king Porphyrion allowing his body to evaporate into nothing as he jumped onto Eurymedon's stomach and somersaulted onto the ground. Percy ended the giant simply by piercing his eye with riptide and watching his body melt.

But as this happened Kronos was watching and was now prepared for a fight, about to take his scythe down into Percy's skull. But just before his blade reached it was met by the bronze blade Anaklusmos, ending its deadly path.

Percy did a quick flick of his sword sending the scythe out of the shocked titan's hands. But Percy didn't end it quickly; he simply held his sword at Kronos' neck.

"What are you waiting for? Just end this, Lord Order would kill me anyway for our loss today." Kronos spat at Percy, still glaring at his with hatred.

"Oh I will, but you child, you have some punishment first and then we will let you die." Percy said, glaring back at the titan.

"Who do you mean we?" Kronos asked, eyes widening in surprise when he heard the feminine voice answering him.

"He means me." From behind Kronos came the form of Gaia, her former mud colored hair now a honey blond, like harvested grain. Her skin was no longer a pale color but a light tan, like the tan of someone that enjoys the sun. And her brown eyes were now lush green eyes. But she was still in a dirt dress but now she looked like a beautiful woman, but she looked angry.

"Mother?" Kronos gasped.

"I am no mother to monsters like you! You hurt your brothers and sisters, and then you were a vile father! I can't believe that I trusted you when you told me what they did!" To add to her venom like words Gaia finished off her sentence with a firm slap to his face. "You tricked me and now I am responsible for the deaths of so many." She had tears in her eyes, "Just imagine how many children are dead because of you!"

Kronos' scythe was swallowed by the earth from the spot where it fell only to be shot out of the earth and into Gaia's hands. "Now I will fix what you did! I will do what you did to your father!"

So Gaia brought down the scythe of Kronos, slicing into him continuously. But she didn't last long, eventually falling to the ground weeping heavily. The remains of Kronos' body evaporated just like the others and Percy's face showed only concern.

The battle was over but now a grieving mother cried in the middle of a destroyed valley, a place that used to hold beauty now covered in golden sand and discarded weapons. Percy knelt down embracing Gaia, allowing her to cry into his shoulder as he comforted her.

"Shh, shh my granddaughter, do not cry." Percy tried to tell her.

"But Gaia wouldn't stop crying for the loss of her children, "I..I…I a…am…a..a..a terrible mother."

"No, no your aren't. Your children the titans tricked you, many of them were bitter and angry, it is their fault for wasting a compassionate and caring mother like yourself. Kronos poisoned you with his words. None of this is your fault. Believe me."

"B..bu..but I am. I just killed my own son. And I let them kill so many people." Gaia sobbed.

"No! Don't think like that! Your son was a conniving slimy bastard who didn't deserve the life you gave him." Percy held her tighter, "I love you, your mother loves you and your grandchildren and great grandchildren would love to love you too. I will make sure of it."

Gaia looked up at Percy, smiling with her eyes still ringed in red from her tears and wet trails along her cheeks. Percy helped her up and helped her towards Olympus where all the defenders were standing or sitting or sprawled out. With a wave of her hand the earth followed Gaia's will, covering them quickly in dirt only to pull away to them being healed. And then Percy allowed the people that were believed to have died in this fight to come back, Butch and the son of Nemesis that had both fallen in the fight were leading the way only to be met by their parents quickly, many tearful reunions were seen.

But even with all the happiness going on all looked warily at the pair in front of them, most just recovering and unable to comprehend that 'evil' mother earth was now standing in front of them and not attacking, but Artemis approached first. She ran to Percy and threw herself into his arms. They met in a kiss, capturing shock from the faces of most people there, none of Chaos' soldiers expected this and none of the demigods were aware neither were the cyclops or nature spirits, the only people not surprised were the gods and hunters. Gaia just smiled at them, they were in love and she could tell.

But it wasn't over then, because that is when an almost identical man came from the way that Chaos fell. The only differences seemed to be the fact that his shirt was black just like his suit instead of Percy's white one in a black suit and his eyes were just as black, no light escaping them.

"Hey dad, get a room!" His voice was immature sounding, reminding the gods of the first Percy Jackson they met; from before the wars he had to go through. But this man was helping a tired Chaos walk; she was leaning on him but was staring at Percy Jackson, her father. But the two were leading a restrained Order, wrapped in chains made of black energy that were wrapped around him and dimming the light he gave off.

Percy smiled at his son and daughter, even though he knew the out come.

Then Void looked from his father to Artemis, "And when can I start to call you mom?" This caused Artemis to blush furiously.

"Void!" Percy chided. But he still smiled, too happy to have this all over for his son's joking to bother him.

Percy turned back to all of the defenders of Olympus, "Olympians, nature spirits, demigods, cyclops, heroes all of you. I would like to thank you all for your hard work in fighting off my son Order and his forces." Many that heard that Percy was Order's father were shocked not many could understand it. "Many of you know me as Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, but I am not exactly that person. I am the original force; I am the Unknown and father of the original three, Chaos, Order and Void. I lived as Perseus Jackson to learn and live with you and now I am back after spending years with my son." Percy waved his hand at Void, his fathers smile on his face he gave a deep and exaggerated bow making Percy roll his eyes.

"This is my son Void, my youngest son." Eyes shifted to Void, many of the girls blushed when he winked at them. "And with my son's help I can assure that Olympus will be forever peaceful." People smiled at that, a new relaxed and happy aura was settling over them.

"Now my son Order," Percy turned to Order but his face wasn't anger or disgust like most who looked at the man, no it was regret and sadness. "I didn't want it to turn out this way son, you could have been so much more than this but I couldn't control you and you chose a path of terrible acts. For this you will be punished, I, the Unknown, hereby fade your essence and energy; never will you reform and awaken. For the pains you have caused this is your punishment." Those closest could make out a tear escape Percy's eye as he touched his son's shoulder, only for his to erupt into nothing but white light.

Percy wiped away that tear with his palm turning back to the Olympians, "I also pardon my granddaughter Gaia, as she was deceived and poisoned into doing all the evil acts she has ever enacted. She will be joining you all and will be spending time with her family." Some looked skeptical but no one spoke out against their savior.

"Now enough sadness, I believe a celebration is in order. To Olympus!" And so Percy teleported everyone to Olympus, ready to celebrate their victory.

* * *

**A/N: So there is that, I am planning a small epilogue but that will be it for this story. Thank you all for your support in this and if there is something that you want to see in the next chapter just let me know. **

**Please review.**


	17. Celebrations

**Celebrations all around**

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait but I will talk to you at the ****bottom of this disappointingly short chapter. **

* * *

The parties on Olympus hadn't stopped; it had been a full 12 hours since the fighting in Greece and not a single minute of all of that time had been sad or slow. It began with a regale of Apollo own design to tell it, everyone rejoicing at the end, all fear that was shown towards Gaia was ridden from the mount. She hugged and kissed all of her grandchildren before saying goodbye, but not before Hestia invited her to come back anytime she wanted.

And so the earthly primordial departed with a hug from her mother when she teleported to the center of the Universe planning to reunite with her siblings and husband.

But this did not end the festivities, all the Olympian gods and goddesses were having more fun than they had ever had.

Dionysus was in fervor, dancing with Ariadne and drinking wine with his sons. Aphrodite and Hephaestus were dancing slowly; she was standing on his toes as he held her to him, many of their children smiling at that. Ares was at the bar with his sons and many other warriors drinking and sharing scar stories.

Apollo was singing with the muses, dancing with all of them and having a jolly time. Hestia could be seen by all tapping her foot by the hearth while enjoying the company of many of the smaller children along with her sister Demeter. Nico and Aeráki were dancing with their daughters, Nico never letting them go after learning that they were in danger. Poseidon and Hades were sitting with their respective wives watching their children and grandchildren happily.

Zeus and Hera were having a surprisingly good time, not fighting and rather dancing to the music and enjoying the peace. Hermes was never separated from his children, enjoying the jokes and closeness they could share.

But most eyes were on Artemis as she and Percy enjoyed their slow dancing, swaying slowly to the music, Percy having spent hours reuniting with friends and family. Many tears were shed, most of joy. Triton, Aeráki, Nico, Thalia and Theo all enjoyed time reuniting with their 'sibling', Theo and Aeráki both meeting him for the 'first' time found him to be the perfect brother.

Triton could be found joking around with Void pretty easily, the two matching personalities enjoying the wines. Chaos spent a time with her soldiers, talking to each and everyone of them, checking them all for injury and congratulating them all on their great performance. Then she spent some time building up her courage to talk to her father, preparing herself for an experience she never imagined would happen.

Percy eventually pulled away from Artemis, looking down at her affectionately before whispering in her ear. Artemis looked back at him and smiled nodding her head before heading straight towards Chaos with a smile on her face, one that melted Chaos' worries.

"Come on, let's have a little family talk." Artemis said, wrapping her arm in Chaos' and slipping through the energetic crowd out onto a terrace under the stars and moon.

"What are we doing out here?" Chaos asked Artemis.

"Chaos, I think you know why we are here. You have been waiting to talk to him for a long time now. You should meet your father properly." At that moment two men emerged from the party.

"…And then she stepped on his foot. He squealed like a girl!" The two were joyously laughing.

"Yes, Triton has never had any luck with women, he has no idea how to talk to them." Percy remarked, but when he saw his fiancé and daughter waiting for him Percy stopped laughing but kept up his smile looking from his fiancé to his daughter. "Chaos." Percy said slowly.

And just like a small child Chaos ran to him, flinging herself into his arms, shedding silent tears of joy. Percy stroked her hair affectionately looking at his daughter clinging to him.

Void looked at them happily, he knew what it was like to see a father that you didn't know existed come to you, this was not too different from his own reunion. But before he could feel left out Void quickly wrapped his arms around them both, hugging his father and sister tightly.

Percy looked up at Artemis, smiling at her as she smiled on at the family hug in front of her. But Percy wasn't content with her just watching; he motioned her over with his head, which she followed soon joining into the familial embrace.

And Percy had never been so content, the three people he loved most in the universe were in his arms and surrounding him. This was new to all of them though, never had they had an experience like this, Chaos had been alone, apart from her soldiers and children since the birth of the universe, and none of them would ever do this for her. And Void was asleep and couldn't experience this.

But Percy and Artemis had a small talk about this done while dancing, this was something that they wanted more than anything, a family. Percy told Artemis that she would be their mother once they got married so it was important for them to all have a good relationship.

"Dad…" The voice was small and significantly muffled but they all heard, Void and Artemis loosened and pulled away slightly, allowing Chaos to look up at him, her eyes swelled with tears. This was never an option for her, she never was allowed to feel emotions like this; she was the one that had to be the 'fearless creator'. "Why?"

Percy knew exactly what she was asking, she was asking why he wasn't there, why he left them, why he never was with them. This hurt Percy, it always did. Percy was the one that left then alone and didn't give them what they felt they needed, he didn't give them guidance or the father they wanted. It was easier with Void, he was raised by Chaos but she was alone since the day she was born and forced to live as a grown up and raise her brothers only to have to fight with Order and lose Void, her life was so difficult and Percy wasn't there for her, like he should have been.

"There is no greater regret of mine than leaving you like that my love, you are my little star and I left you by yourself to deal with and raise your own brothers." Percy pulled her tighter into his chest, his own tears in his eyes. Void was trying to hold in his own tears while Artemis had a bittersweet smile on. "But in the formation of you I used so much of my own energy that I fell asleep, I became the energy and forces that surrounded you and I watched over you but I did not have enough strength to come back to you."

Percy kissed the crown of her head, "You were so lonely and I could see it, I was once like that but that is how you found your power in creation and the manipulation of my energies, that was something that I could never have imagined, you had surpassed me in that. You were creating stars and galaxies for fun, but every time you would destroy them, you were a very chaotic child. But I was able to learn from you, your technique was more than I could have realized because it was with it that I was able to form your brothers but that also used enough of my energy. I wanted you to be happy so I gave you brothers that you could be with. But it was my entire fault for not being there for you. I woke up to see fighting, I didn't see it from my own blindness."

Percy took a shaky breath, "It broke my heart to realize that my own son, one from my own essence took to heart all that was corrupt and evil, I watched as my own son attacked you and I watched helplessly afraid for all of you. But you made me so proud, so very proud. I loved you from the very beginning and I will love you even after I fade."

Chaos continued to cry, weeping in pain, in love and happiness, even in anger but she wouldn't let go of Percy. This is what she had been denied from her since her birth, someone to cling to and ask for support from. This is what she wanted.

"I love you too." Percy smiled but never released her, and Chaos grip on him even tightened. They held this for what felt like second but Void clearing his throat pulled them out to see that a half of an hour had passed in this position. Percy reached out and pulled both Void and Artemis to him, embracing all three of them.

"I love all of you."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Couples were spending time together in the party, some of them enjoying the sweet feeling of being together and others rejoicing in the victory. Silena and Beckendorf were stationed with Annabeth and Luke at one table in the back, their smaller children running around and Charles was wrapping his arms around his expecting wife.

Katie and Travis were dancing closely while Clarisse and Chris were enjoying time together by the bar talking to Jason and Piper who were reigning in their three youngest children who had found joy in rough housing with Clarisse's son, all piling on top of him.

Octavian and a now fully recuperated Rachel were enjoying their time laughing with some of the nature spirits, Octavian had a major attitude change after the giant war, most of it due to Rachel and her eccentric personality. Meanwhile the hunters were enjoying a few of their favorite activities, dancing together, shooting arrows at the few Apollo, Hermes, Zeus or Ares campers that were either stupid enough or were dared to ask them to dance and all just enjoying their time, but some of them were equally interested spying on Artemis and Percy, the pair were always a fun topic amongst them.

Leo and Frank were busy chasing what appeared to be a dog on fire but truly it was Frank and Hazel's son, Sammy, in his new form of a German Shepard being ridden by Leo and Reyna's daughter, Victoria whose hair was ablaze. This drew many laughs amongst the party guests, seeing the two war heroes being out run by their children. Hazel and Reyna were enjoying their time watching this, knowing that this was a daily occurrence, well at least when ever the two were together.

Many others could be found throughout Olympus, although many report losing sight of Juniper and Grover fairly early, only seeing them again a few hours later and it had appeared that Grover had gone through another war, covers in sweat and dirt, his hair a mess and Juniper only looked slightly better, although her dress was a little lopsided.

Tyson was enjoying time with his Cyclops brethren but also spent some time with Theseus, the brother generals enjoyed many good laughs. All of Chaos' soldiers were entertaining their younger siblings as well, many of them being in awe of their idols.

But the news spread quickly amongst the partygoers, and the rumor mills were working overdrive, especially with the ring, those that had fought for Olympus had seen the kiss but now words of an engagement were spreading too. Those like Silena and Beckendorf, who had stayed in new Olympus or on the Olympus in New York, where they were now were informed of the kiss and now the ring, words were abuzz and never were the dancing pair left without a single eye on them. Percy even made a show of it, dancing exuberantly with a laughing Artemis just being dragged around, much to the amusement of all spectators.

But throughout the entire time, ignoring all the eyes on them; Percy and Artemis enjoyed their time and talked, about everything that the other needed to know. And it surprised everyone when the previously tentative Percy stepped onto a podium and called for everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentleman, warriors, hunters, all of you have served Olympus well and have forever gained the role heroes!" Cries and cheers went up, "Today marks the end of Olympian wars; my son and daughter will work tirelessly to guarantee this for the universe." More cheers erupted as Percy went into a speech on the braveries of the day and the promises of tomorrow.

In a very un-Zeus-like manner Percy indicated all forms of bravery, be it those that stayed to protect the families of New Olympus or those that fought to the bitter end.

It wasn't a terribly long speech and Percy was grateful for that; never was a fan of public speaking. But he did have some important things to say. "As all of you must know by now I am engaged to be married to the most beautiful goddess to ever step foot on Olympus." Artemis blushed at this looking abashed from Percy's public flattery.

"But due to this I have decided to retire and settle down with my beloved, do some hunting and camping." He sent a wink at Artemis now before sending his son a meaningful look that most missed. "From the birth of this Universe and the life amongst it I have given myself the job of watchful guardian, always stepping in when it is needed and helping those that truly need it. Most of you have seen me in some shape or form, I have always been able to change my appearance so it was never like this but I have helped you all." Many people had hushed whispers to spread around, all speculating the next few words. "And because of my retirement I will be passing off the mass of my power, the gifts given to me by the energy that was with me at the beginning, these powers that will continue to help the universe long into the future."

Percy paused before continuing, "My son, Void will be taking my place, forever being watchful and always presents, he will become what is there in the unknown." Percy pulled his shocked son next to him at the podium, "I present to you my son, the universal protector, the unknown, Void!" Applause erupted greater than before now, Percy grinning brightly, Artemis and Chaos smiling at them both and Void being sheepish for the first time in his long, long life.

* * *

It was the classic march song that Percy had to listen to as his heart skipped a beat or two, looking down the aisle, already having seen Zoë, Thalia, Phoebe and the rest of the bridal party his breath failed him now seeing Artemis in her dress. She looked beautiful with her long auburn hair tied loosely into a side braid that lay on her shoulder. Her lithe body was hugged into a slim form-fitting silvery-white strapless dress. He knew that this was the most beautiful woman he would ever see.

Artemis' arm was linked in her father's leading her up to her husband-to-be. Artemis knew that all of her sisters were looking beautiful standing up at the altar, their floor-length silver gowns were perfect for each of them but she couldn't look at them because her eyes could not leave Percy.

It hasn't been long since the battle against Kronos but ever since the two could not be separated. Percy spending his time just as he promised; he was with the hunt and in that he was doing everything for Artemis. It was a running joke now that if it wasn't for Artemis' natural independence that Percy would become a slave for the hunters, but Artemis simply smirked and gave Percy a wink when ever it came up. He had his fears of it, but he wouldn't care as long as he had her.

"You're staring again." Percy's best man whispered to him, Percy didn't even look at Nico, his lips just quirked a little more.

"I know."

Nico just chuckled and shook his head.

Even in a few short weeks Percy would look back at his memories of his wedding and he wouldn't be able to remember much of it, he could remember his nervousness, a lot of kissing, friends and family but most importantly, he remembers Artemis and how beautiful she is. She flaunted that teased him about staring just as much as the guys did. But it was the greatest day of his life to that day, only having been beaten by the day he found out that their wedding night had been fruitful of more than the greatest experience of his life.

Percy was laying on his bed and this was the greatest feeling he could have, because as he was laying there a head of auburn hair was lying on his chest, and his had was settled on the slightest of the baby bump that was showing on his beautiful bride.

"What are you thinking about Percy?" Artemis' voice broke the silence, turning over so her chin was one his bare chest, his hand now on the small of her back and her lithe body pressed against his strong frame, enjoyable for both of them. Her molten silver pools found his perpetually churning sea green oceans.

Percy smiled down at her, "Well besides what we just did…" Artemis blushed, no matter that she is no longer a maiden and married she still isn't used to the idea of copulation. "I have been thinking about all the little hunters that we are going to have and how happy I am going to be."

Artemis smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "You are insatiable Percy."

"Only for you my love." Percy kissed the top of her head before flipping over.

Artemis let out a gasp as she now found herself underneath her husband before reaching up around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. Thus beginning another beautiful night for the young couple.

* * *

**A/N: Again I am sorry for the delay, I am actually writing this with only one hand and my head is just barely sobered up anymore. So I went on vacation to Costa Rica a few weeks back and I didn't have a lick of internet except for this one café and very little time for anything on the computer and what I did on it was trying to correct for the story I beta. But when I got back I got in an accident, ended up breaking almost all of my right hand and all but three of my left hand fingers were fractured. Cracked 2 ribs along with what I would say was a minor concussion so I have been on a strict need of pain killer that have made it impossible to focus enough to write at all and I am truly disappointed about this chapter and how long I took for it. **

**So I now conclude that this story is over. **

* * *

**On a new note though is that I had a lot of reading time while I was incapacitated and equal to brain dead and in that reading I have shifted into a new section. I am now a dual-category fan-fictioner, I have come up with a new idea of a crossover with Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and I put it on my profile.**

**So in total I am actually working on 5 different stories at the moment, they aren't past the drawing board though, I want to have complete plot summary and chapter plot map done before I start to write them up to make them the best they can be.**

**Please have a good day. **


End file.
